<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Councilman Arc by Aravas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983827">Councilman Arc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aravas/pseuds/Aravas'>Aravas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rule 63, also expanding reach i guess, easy access for archive purposes, lewd at chapter 111, lewd at chapter 80, lewd at chapter 83, lewd at chapter 86, now it's here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aravas/pseuds/Aravas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune was denied from Beacon and applied as an aide to the council instead. Then he accidentally has the whole council arrested, making him the sole councilman</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Deery, Jaune Arc/Eve Taurus, Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>noneatnonedotcom asked:</p><p>rwby au where jaune becomes a politician and accidently uncovers a massive corruption ring leading to him being the only person left to rule vale. and ozpin refuses to return his calls since he really doesn't wanna deal with the situation</p><p>this is how it started. ask originally meant for gorillageek27</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Help me….”</p>
<p>It was a shitshow of legend. rejected by beacon, Jaune was picked up to become the aide of a politician. well picked up, he says; it was rather that he applied because Jaune needed to make some bread, some dough, some cash money. Since he was not pretty enough to become a stripper and would rather not work at a bar - his mother would burn all of Vale to the ground if she knew - he applied for a position as a politician’s aide.</p>
<p>What then happened was a veritable gallop of fuckery. Jaune stood silently by as the greatest of shitshows in Valean history unfolded. </p>
<p>Well, not really.</p>
<p>Jaune just witnessed blatant corruption and dutifully informed Lisa Lavender.</p>
<p>The result was his current situation. Under Valean law, each and every single councilman save for Ozpin, who held the honored position of councilman as headmaster of Beacon Academy, was impeached and indicted.</p>
<p>All that was left was him.</p>
<p>Jaune Arc, sole acting coucilman of Vale.</p>
<p>Because Ozpin was being a dick and wouldn’t return his calls.</p>
<p>To say that the blonde was distressed was a severe understatement. He was panicking; he was solely responsible for a fuckload of paperwork.</p>
<p>A fuckload he could only foist off onto the various bureaus so much. Now here he was, a teen and most powerful man in Vale, and so very scared.</p>
<p>“Why…?” he asked himself, his voice echoing throughout the chamber, even as people milled around.</p>
<p>VNN, the Vale News Network, had scheduled an interview with the youngest councilman of Vale; as if he couldn’t be any more nervous about things.</p>
<p>“We’re live in 3…2…1…”</p>
<p>Lavender, intrepid reporter extraordinaire and quite the beauty, in Jaune’s opinion, looked sharply into the lens capturing her. “This is Lisa Lavender live with Jaune Arc, who has become the youngest councilman in the history of Vale and, save for Headmaster Ozpin, the only councilman in Vale, is here with us ready to give an interview.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The Arc household had become….tumultuous.</p>
<p>“MY BABY?!?!”</p>
<p>“Jaune?!”</p>
<p>“What the fuck?! What’s going on?!!”</p>
<p>“MY BABY!?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Thank you for your time, Mister Arc.” Her gaze wandered onto him, the poor guy not prepared at all.</p>
<p>“Thank you for having me? Sorry, first interview…” No one bothered to prepare him for this.</p>
<p>Then again, he never asked.</p>
<p>Lisa smiled at him slightly; a good sign, he supposed. Then her usual, unflappable expression was in place. “Mister Arc, after exposing the immense amounts of corruption plagueing our very council, you have been placed in a very unique position. Was this a deliberate power play?”</p>
<p>“No!” Jaune blurted out, shocked that he was asked that question in the first place. “Hell no! Why would I do that? Now I have all this responsibility on my shoulders!”</p>
<p>Lisa showed her surprise, slightly cocking her head. “Some would argue that your position is rather enviable, since you now hold virtually all political power within this kingdom. Some even call you king.”</p>
<p>The blonde councilman shook his head with vehemence. “I do not want to be a king, nor did I ask for this position. I was just the only one left among any of the political cabinet who actually bothered with the politics instead of the bureaucracy. By the way, those in the offices deserve my thanks.”</p>
<p>“Anyway,” he continued after taking a breath. “Yeah, sure, maybe it’s enviable, but it also targets a big target on my back. No I am responsible for millions, I am responsible for so many; how is that enviable?” Cerulean eyes bored into  matte amber ones, who returned by blinking owlishly.</p>
<p>“Well…”</p>
<p>“And even then!” Jaune started to rant. “The paperwork! So much of it! How is there so much; it needs to be reduced!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“hear, hear,” a certain headmaster cheered placidly and smiling. His colleague concurred silently, her gaze recognizing the young hopeful who tried to sneak into the academy on faked credentials.</p>
<p>She worried for the boy.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“And who even thought up that trade agreement with the SDC?!” Now he was looking pissed off. “Do you know what he wanted?! ‘No accountability of the SDC for mistreatment of faunus workers’! Is he kidding me?! The Revolution was won by the faunus, and here he is, strutting around like he is a king?! He ‘s a king of a pile of-”</p>
<p>“Mr Arc, we understand your outrage!” Miss Lavender intervened hastily, cheeks reddened. Truth be told, she was starting to be swept along by the fire the young man showed.</p>
<p>“Too many corrupt, vicious assholes- and let’s be real, that is what they are - are running around here! I don’t want them running this show. Do you?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“I like this one,” Adam said, to the shock of his brothers and sisters. He had never shown any approval for any human, and here this one was, doing the impossible.</p>
<p>Now, the faunus felt free to cheer the name of the blonde who dared to condemned their hated enemy, Jacques Schnee.</p>
<p>Who was currently in Atlas, trying to crush a glass of whiskey in his hand.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“So yeah, here I am! Who knows for how long, but if I am to stay here? I’m going to do the right thing. Count on that!”</p>
<p>Rant over and cheeks slightly red, the blonde councilman sat down. Unknown to him, the livestream of this event was filled with cheers and swooning over how passionate Councilman Arc was.</p>
<p>And how hot.</p>
<p>And how handsome.</p>
<p>And how many want to screw him so bad.</p>
<p>So much so that the sparse messages of hate and bigotry were drowned out.</p>
<p>Lisa wass feeling quite like the ones in the chat that fantasised vividly about a steamy night with him, she had to admit. Someone so passionate about an office he didn’t even strive for?</p>
<p>That had power over her, jaded as she was notwithstanding.</p>
<p>“That was…certainly informative, as to your intentions, Mr Arc,” Lisa finally stated. “Though I would like to ask you about your personal life now.”</p>
<p>The heroic charger suddenly looked very embarrassed. “Um…not much to say, really.”</p>
<p>“you are a son of the famed Arc family; surely there must be something to mention.”</p>
<p>“I mean, i Have seven sisters.”</p>
<p>“Sev-” Lisa stuttered, for the first time in a while. Chat was going nuts. “Seven?”</p>
<p>“Yup.”</p>
<p>“um…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, i know all the jokes, and i actually can say…um.” He scratched his cheek. “Nevermind.”</p>
<p>“Is there some form of…” lisa closed in a little. “Immense…fertility that runs in the family?”</p>
<p>“…yeah.” He clearly was embarrassed whilst lisa pursed her lips.</p>
<p>“And these…rumors…about Arc-”</p>
<p>“Let’s not talk about that!” He tried to ward off.</p>
<p>“A yes, then,” Lisa mercilessly concluded, making jaune blush as she looked at him with a tiny spark in her eyes.</p>
<p>He nodded shyly.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Damn straight!”</p>
<p>“Jaune, no!”</p>
<p>“Jaune yes!”</p>
<p>“MOM!”</p>
<p>“What? it’s the truth.”</p>
<p>“What would grandma say?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you know what she would say. #My sweet grandson, already ruler of a kingdom!’“</p>
<p>“…yeah ,she would.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Cinder was interested before, in this one sole councilman who got rid of all others. Her first course of action was to seduce him, but now she realized that she might awaken a sleeping beast if she did.</p>
<p>The seductress felt excited at he prospect. He was certainly not bad to look at.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“My.” That was all Lisa could say, truthfully. She did not expect the rumors to be true at all. She was…what was the word? Scaroused, yes.</p>
<p>What kind of man slumbered under they boy’s surface?</p>
<p>“Very well, I will not pry further.” She badly wanted to, though. “In any case, I do believe that all of Vale will await your further moves for its betterment. Thank you for your time.”</p>
<p>Turning to the camera again, the reported said steadily. “This has been Lisa Lavender with councilman Jaune Arc, live at VNN.”</p>
<p>Now, the blonde breathed out a sigh of relief. it was over; now he could continue to wallow in self pity again.</p>
<p>And the paperwork.</p>
<p>God fuck it all.</p>
<p>“Oh and one more thing.” The voice of his interviewer tore him out of his dread for the task, handing him a card.</p>
<p>“If there is anything I can do for you, Mr Arc, you can call, me.” With a cheeky smile, she opened up her decolletèe up a little. “Anything.”</p>
<p>She left a blushing blonde behind as her crew packed up.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Cinder wanted to move immediately to seduce the most eligible bachelor in Vale, but was interrupted by a sudden call from none other than her mistress. Her re eyes gazed at her coldly as she showed the fall maiden a picture of said blonde bachelor.</p>
<p>“Look at him,” she demanded.</p>
<p>“Yes, mistress, i am aware of his actions, but-”</p>
<p>Cinder expected many things from her mistress. a sharp remark, maybe a sinister grin. What she did instead made her go paler than the Queen of Grimm.</p>
<p>The queen, her queen, <em>squealed.</em></p>
<p>“My darling grandson, so young and already leading a kingdom!” The woman was gushing while offhandedly revealing that she had family, living family, one of which Cinder had planned to seduce.</p>
<p>This just got very complicated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>noneatnonedotcom asked:</p>
<p>councilman jaune au) jaune takes out all the organized crime in vale. it's actually pretty easy none of them hide where they are and they've never even attempted to pay their taxes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, I expected more,” Jaune blithely stated as the finalized paperwork sat on his desk. Hei “Junior” Xiong was currently fighting in court, attempting to cut a deal: giving up his criminal enterprise of smuggling weapons as well as backpay of selling taxes for it in exchange for his freedom.</p>
<p>That was just about it with the politeness. Torchwick, a notorious thief, skipped town while swearing revenge, whereas the far less reputable crime rings imploded.</p>
<p>The mob bosses there attempted every conceivable trick. Blackmail (hilariously badly photoshopped pics of jaune snorting cocaine off a hooker’s ass, among attempts to threaten his family) bribery (what could jaune even do with two million? he only needed a fraction of that for a lifetime of comic books, and his state salary madde up for living costs) and bargaining (”I’ll suck your dick”. No, really.)</p>
<p>Jaune led them in front of the DA, which he then had to switch out once Lisa uncovered his connection with the dude threatening his family. The state attorney, which immediatley jumped on to the case, was all too gleeful in indicting these horrible people.</p>
<p>Jaune wondered why she was giving him odd looks, though. Maybe she wanted to ask him something?</p>
<p>Regardless, all was well, it seemed. Until his phone rang.</p>
<p>Jaune, still not quite used to his role, simply picked up and went “Y’ello?”</p>
<p>“Ah…is this Councilam Arc?” an accented, female voice rang in his ear.</p>
<p>“Yup. Who is this?”</p>
<p>“Good.” The word hung in the air for a little before the caller continued. “I have business with you. Good business.”</p>
<p>Jaune wondered where exactly this was going and hoped she wasn’t offering him something weird. “What business.”</p>
<p>“Legal.”</p>
<p>“Okay good.” He sighed in relief. “By the way, what is your name, if I may ask?”</p>
<p>“I intend to fight against the SDC.” Huh, being ignored. “I wish to take them on, but maybe the methods will not be legal.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Jaune drawled before adopting a grin unseen by his caller. “I’d quote some guy on the ScrollNet for that: “Tough titties” for the SDC.”</p>
<p>A chuckle told him that the choice of words was good. “Very good, Mr Arc. We will speak again.”</p>
<p>Then she hung up.</p>
<p>“That was weird.” Jaune mumbled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>noneatnonedotcom asked:</p><p>council man jaune au) jaune tries to relax and meets a nice young girl named ruby. they bond over superhero comics and exchange numbers. later that night he finds out that she's a huntress in training when she takes down a gang trying to rob a dust store. .... so that's neat and not at all pride destroying. not like he wanted to be a huntsman or anything hahaha</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>Everything hurted about Jaune’s pride right now. Sure, Ruby was great, socially awkward like him and kinda geeky about weapons. She also didn’t know who he was, so that was a bit of a plus, after the…questionable messages Jaune got.</p>
  <p>Problem being, Ruby was apparently some sort of progidy. After successfully thwarting a robbery, she was noticed by senpa- err, headmaster Ozpin and invited to join Beacon.</p>
  <p>Invited. To Join Beacon.</p>
  <p>And she was 15.</p>
  <p>That shit hurted.</p>
  <p>So Jaune felt like wallowing in self-pity today. Watching “The Hunts-Man” while eating chips had become a highlight of the day, just after meeting Ruby and becoming her friend, something she was adorably ecstatic about.</p>
  <p>And then Lisa Lavender came up and rubbed some fucking salt in his wounds.</p>
  <p>“This is Lisa Lavender live for VNN. The new year at Beacon has begun, and with it, many hopefuls have entered the high school. Among the high-profile entries are the four-time regional champion of Mistral, Pyrrha Nikos, and the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee.”</p>
  <p>Their two profile pictures came up on screen. Jaune felt like he had seen the redhead before somewhere, though he marveled at the heiress’ dainty beauty.</p>
  <p>“Of course, among those with a rather shining background are those recently disgraced, if indirectly. Such as Cardin Winchester, the son of former councilman Devin Winchester, who is currently serving a life sentence in Vale Central Penitentiary. Young Mr Winchester declined to comment about his father.”</p>
  <p>Oh dear. Jaune hoped that ginger guy wouldn’t hold a grudge.</p>
  <p>“Then there are those with peculiar talent, such as Miss Ruby Rose. Miss Rose was involved with stopping a Dust robbery and was awarded with a place at Beacon as the youngest student so far in the history of the school.”</p>
  <p>Oh goodie. “Rub it in, why don’t you,” the councilman grumbled. He held no grudge against Ruby; he just felt like being a miserable bastard today.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>“Ehehe, it was nothing~”</p>
  <p>Ruby was over the moon. Shyly rubbing her head as she heard the news, she spent the evening with her newly assembled team, of which she was the leader.</p>
  <p>The leader! And, <em>and</em>! She made a friend, just the other day!</p>
  <p>Jaune was nice and dorky, just like her. Also really tall. She wondered why some people were giving him looks, though.</p>
  <p>“My baby sister, bright and sparkly on the news!” Yang teased with a giant grin.</p>
  <p>“Yaaaang!”</p>
  <p>“In other news,” Lisa switched topics. “Councilman Arc has recently completed the sweep of Vale from organized criminal activity. The bar owner and now decrowned king of the Valean underworld, Hei “Junior” Xiong, was the only one to escape with a metaphorical blue eye, as he was responsible-”</p>
  <p>Councilman Arc? Ooh, did that mean Jaune was the son of a councilman?</p>
  <p>“I have heard of this Arc,” Weiss piped up. “My father is rather cross with him.”</p>
  <p>“I bet,” Blake quietly commented while watching the screen they built up in ther room.</p>
  <p>“He also seems pretty neat. Did you watch his interview?” Yang needled her sis.</p>
  <p>“Nope.” Ruby had no interest in politics; she would rather kick butt than be stuck in a boring office with boring people doing boring stuff.</p>
  <p>“The youngest councilman in history, not far away from the youngest huntress-in training in history,” Lisa droned on as a familiar blonde face came up on screen, smiling awkwardly. “It seems a new generation already aims to have their voices heard.”</p>
  <p>Ruby nodded along before her brain finally kicked in.</p>
  <p>“JAUNE’S A COUNCILMAN?!”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>noneatnonedotcom asked:</p><p>council man jaune au) ruby and jaune are in all the newspapers the next day. jaune wonders if it was just a slow news day. ruby however is interrogated by her team, yang especially</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>Shit’s fucked.</p>
  <p>Shit was always fucked, in Jaune’s perspective, so he didn’t really see the big hubbub of being in the news anymore. So what if he and Ruby accidentally set a warehouse of smuggled goods from Vacuo on fire. He did the people a service.</p>
  <p>hell, Lisa gave him some good PR just this morning.</p>
  <p>Speaking of Lisa, Jaune wondered if he should take her up on the offer for dinner. It would be kind of like a date.</p>
  <p>His first one.</p>
  <p>Great, now he was nervous.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>“RUBY?!”</p>
  <p>“EXPLAIN!”</p>
  <p>“YEEP!”</p>
  <p>This was not fine, not fine at all. Ruby expected it all to blow over, just like that warehouse blew up. All she did was shoot a barrel, to see if it would explode like in video games. Next thing she knew, all was fire.</p>
  <p>Good thing Jaune was there to bail her out and to explain to the police what happened and what they found, otherwise the reapette would have been in trouble.</p>
  <p>Now she was in trouble, but not with the police. Ruby was cornered. Weiss was angry that she went off alone and Yang…</p>
  <p>“How do you know Councilman Arc?!” she yelled with wide eyes staring at her sister. “Did he do something to you?”</p>
  <p>“No!” Ruby screeched. “We just walked around, I swear!”</p>
  <p>“A date!”</p>
  <p>“No! Not some stupid date! I wanted to see if Torchwick was still there in town!”</p>
  <p>“He skipped town, you dolt,” Weiss interjected. “How did you even find that warehouse?”</p>
  <p>“Well, I didn’t know that! And we just looked for the suspicious people!”</p>
  <p>“And you dragged <em>the </em>councilman, the <em>sole</em> councilman in all of Vale, along with you?” Weiss intoned, pitch rising ever higher.</p>
  <p>“Yes?”</p>
  <p>The princess threw up her hands. “I just…urgh!”</p>
  <p>“Okay,” Yang calmed down. “So not a date.”</p>
  <p>“No!”</p>
  <p>“Good.” Why was Yang so obsessed with Ruby going on a date anyway? She didn’t like Jaune that way!</p>
  <p>Him and his blonde, shaggy hair.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>noneatnonedotcom asked:</p><p>council man jaune au) jaune takes on the SDC he is unaware of his victories over the man but Jacques is now in a very precarious situation due to the corner jaune has backed him into. in the mean time jaune's shortened the work day to six hours and the increased leisure time everyone has means more spending which means more money and high pay for the workers. the faunas especially are happy with this turn of events.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaune sometimes wondered why people did what they did. Jacques Schnee in particular intrigued him.</p><p>Why would anyone risk the amount of litigation he was currently suffering under for the sake of money? Did he think he could get away with it forever?</p><p>Whatever the reasoning was, Jaune wouldn’t pretend to understand. His recent conversation with the man was, predictably, heated.</p><p>Councilman Arc had done what his faunus constituents had asked of him - in a petition, no less. Namely, to punish the SDC for their ill treatment of faunus and their infringement upon faunus rights.</p><p>As well as other Valean businesses refusing to serve faunus.</p><p>Jaune could not understand racism. What even did it accomplish? Grimm were a bigger threat than your neighbor having animal features.</p><p>Thus, Juane moved to enforce faunus rights, by putting fines on businesses that refused faunus customers or mistreated faunus workers. In his official statement, Jaune simply replied to all the disgruntlement by these weirdo racists that they let money slip by refusing faunus customers and behaved like idiots by mistreating workers.</p><p>Sure, the old guard among them were pissed.</p><p>For a while.</p><p>Until Jaune put some hefty fines upon SDC business, which prompted the call.</p><p>Jacques Schnee tried every conceivable trick in the book. From offering a marriage with his daughter, to a generous monthly donation, to threatening his family.</p><p>Jaune replied that he would prefer marrying for love and that he wasn’t interested in money, a notion that seemed to be foreign to the Schnee-man.</p><p>Creepy fucker with his creepy-ass mustache.</p><p>And to the last, Councilman arc simply stated that both his parents were licensed hunters and his grandmother had more clozt than him, so “Good luck.”</p><p>That ended the call.</p><p>The SDC terminated business immediately with all of Vale, prompting Jaune to seek out other providers, who were all too happy to fill the void the SDC left, even offering some discounts!</p><p>Meanwhile, Jaune aimed a little higher with Jacques, by PISSING ON-</p><p>Heh, whoops. That video was still stuck in his head.</p><p>Anyhow, Jaune Arc decided to seek litigation against Jacques Schnee for violating the Faunus Rights Accord.</p><p>This piece of news shook the kingdoms, shook all of Remnant. The SDC, in court against a kingdom? That was unprecedented and drew the immense support from all faunus and faunus sympathizers, as well as those with a personal vendetta against the SDC.</p><p>That is to say, a <em>lot </em>of people.</p><p>Atlas, to eveyone’s surprise, supported the lawsuit, in part due to seeing the signs on the wall and wanting to prevent an influx in negativity by the faunus citizenry.</p><p>Jacques had to make concessions, reducing the work hours from a punishingly inhumane 12 without breaks to 9 with breaks, bettering the working conditions with regular unannounced inspections of the working sites ensuring everything stayed the same.</p><p>Also more pay. Like, much more than the paltry few Lien they got per hour.</p><p>Immediately, people celebrated Jaune Arc like mad, while Jacques cursed his name, along with his stockholders.</p><p>Though Jaune did get some curious messages. Some were death threats - they didn’t faze him anymore; none ever followed through. Though others were…risque.</p><p>Like the recent one, showing a bodacious older woman.</p><p>She looked oddly familiar</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>enchantingtoadgothskeleton asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc AU) How would Salem react to finding out Ozpin is not helping out her grandson in running his kingdom?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ozpin stared in disbelief out his window. He saw a Nevermore, clutching a Beowolf in its claws, which held a letter in its jaws.</p><p>Ozpin took the letter, still staring at the pair of Grimm outside his office and opened the envelope.</p><p>It was a single sheet of paper, only bearing three words.</p><p>“SUPPORT JAUNE ARC”</p><p>Ozpin had no idea why Salem would say that, he had no idea why she would <em>do</em> that.</p><p>It made him worry nonetheless</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc!AU Jaune, having fed up with all the paperwork and Ozpin's refusal to work together. Found out that the entrance exam for beacon was just, flinging them across a Grimm-infested forest and to bring back some chess pieces. What does he do with this information?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the fuck, Ozpin. Just…what the fuck.”</p><p>If he had known about the Initiation rite of just…<em>yeeting</em> people across a Grimm-infested forest, he would never have applied. Then again, he would have never become councilman and no one would have bothered with cleaning up the corruption.</p><p>And he wouldn’t get these nice pictures from random women.</p><p>Jaune might not be a pervert, but he could appreciate beauty. Like the one from this fiery redhead cow faunus, the one with a…peculiar fetish.</p><p>She called herself “Eve”.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>noneatnonedotcom asked:</p><p>councilman arc au) jaune starts a navy, mainly cause the newer sail ships are far more efficiant than the air ships and bull heads currently used for trade and a navy is needed to protect the supply lines. for some reason all of his new officers are female. that's kinda weird but he's not gonna question it. most of the jobs right now are just general logistics and getting everything set in motion. meanwhile ironwood tries to figure out what the "political mastermind" councilor arc is up to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James Ironwood had a problem.</p><p>He had a problem with Vale, specifically with its now sole councilman. He did not count Ozpin, since Beacon’s headmaster rarely attended hearings and was, essentially, acting as a councilman in name only.</p><p>Jaune Arc was an unknown to the general. His family was known, sure, but the young man did not appear on any radar prior to his meteoric rise into the most powerful position in the kingdom.</p><p>That was not to mention the incredible amount of stuff the young man did in his short time as councilman. Corruption went down to historic lows, faunus rights were enforced, healthcare got better, taxes were lowered…the living standard in all of vale went up by quite a margin, a calculation that ensured the kingdom as a whole to become richer.</p><p>In the eyes of the general, this young man was a political mastermind. Which made it all the more difficult to discern his true motives. What was he up to? For what did he intend to use his office?</p><p>Simply put: How did his master plan look like?</p><p>————————-</p><p>Jaune had no idea what he was doing, only that he did it right.</p><p>Well, to say he had no idea was a bit of a stretch, maybe. True, he intended to make things better for the average citizen; true, he wanted corruption gone and to give Jacques Schnee the middle finger…</p><p>But did that mean that he had to have a plan for everything?</p><p>Well, no. Especially not in the matter right now.</p><p>“Wattra Ion, codename “Iowa”, at your service, councilman!”</p><p>Before him stood an oddly perky, and quite beautiful, young captain of the new Valean fleet. Jaune had decided that Vale should not over-rely on the Atlesian military and had begun construction of a Valean fleet, solely equipped to handle and exterminate Grimm.</p><p>On the high seas, that is, not in the air. Yes, air ships were valuable, but harder to replace and maintain than sea ships. Besides, trade by sea was becoming increasingly valuable, especially since Jaune intended to hash out a trade agreement with Menagerie, another move that infuriated racists everywhere and  ensure faunus support.</p><p>Hence a collection of new navy captains right before him.</p><p>Only a problem, well, two. First one was, all of these captains were inexplicably female, for whatever reason. How come no guy was able to make it through the aptitude test? Complacency?</p><p>Well, the other problem was more important, as it practically jumped into the councilman’s eyes.</p><p>“What’s up with your uniform?” It twas certainly not the standard uniform of the Valean navy, that was for sure. Nope, it was more revealing.</p><p>“Oh, this?” Iowa twirled around with a grin, stars twinkling in her eyes. “I customized it. You like?”</p><p>“I mean, um…” Now how could he say this delicately? ”Don’t you think it could distract others?“</p><p>The captain grinned at him for it. “Maybe I want it to be. Maybe…” She leaned in closer, giving hi a good eyeful of cleavage.</p><p>“I got my eye on a certain someone.”</p><p>With a wink, she retreated and filed back in the line of hopeful young ship captains.</p><p>Jaune already had a headache.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ask-rou asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc Au)</p><p>Jaune had been slowly getting more pics recently though strangely most is from this Eve wonder what was going through her thoughts when she heard about him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>Eve Taurus was the opposite of her twin brother Adam, in many ways.</p>
  <p>Where he despised humanity, she adored them, to the point where she preferred them in bed. Where he was too hesitant to show emotions such as love, she wore them on her sleeve.</p>
  <p>And while he was ruled more by anger, she was a creature of lust.</p>
  <p>Her most recent fascination was even approved by her brother - something as rare as a blue moon! The councilman was quite a looker, with a charming personality to match. Pro-faunus rights, anti-corruption, certainly passionate and fierce!</p>
  <p>Eve wondered how that would translate in bed.</p>
  <p>Hence, pictures. His personal scroll number was leaked by accident, resulting in a slew of various messages bombarding it, with Eve chief in the nudes department. Just now, she readied herself to take a saucy one. Propping up her generous bust, camera cutting off just barely above her venus hill and below her cheeky smile, she let it click and sent it immediately afterwards.</p>
  <p>She attached a crystal clear message to it. Already, she grew a little aroused by the possibility of them meeting up.</p>
  <p>She would gladly be his little breeding heifer.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Another picture, another fierce blush, another uncomfortable boner for Jaune.</p>
  <p>Eve was a looker, no question about it, though she certainly was the most provocative among the women sending him nudes.</p>
  <p>As well as the most active.</p>
  <p>She seemed to be looking forward to meeting him in person, since that was what her messages said to him.</p>
  <p>While fucking herself with a dildo.</p>
  <p>Or otherwise posing seductively.</p>
  <p>This was a little much for Jaune to handle. He had never before gotten such attention from any woman!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc: Jaune meets with Sienna to discuss the White Fang ceaseing violent actions in exchange for further support. The White Fang leader’s offers of herself as collateral/personal political prisoner go right over his head.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>A monumental moment, a meeting of the leaders and the indicator for the future of the White Fang was happening today.</p>
  <p>Jaune never thought he would be the guy to write history, yet here he was, hashing out a non-aggression agreement with Sienna Khan. The White Fang would halt any violent operations within Vale and would act exactly as the charitable group it was founded as, helping the unfortunate and aiding in building shelter.</p>
  <p>Jaune, however, was dealing with some behavior he had not expected from the Khan. The tiger faunus before him didn’t stop smiling cheekily, as if she knew something he didn’t - big deal, what else was new, Jaune thought at that. Though he did wonder if the foot crawling up and down his leg was an accident on her part or deliberate.</p>
  <p>Yeah, right. The leader of the faunus rights group, lusting after a human. The nudes had corrupted him, it seemed, along with his expectations.</p>
  <p>“Councilman Arc,” her voice rang out again, the foot on his leg travelling a little higher. “I am aware that our little…sojourn here has drawn some ire from Atlas.”</p>
  <p>That was putting it mildly. Ironwood had called him and chewed him out for making concessions to terrorists. The young man had to remind the general that they became this way because Atlas decided that profit went above being sensible.</p>
  <p>The man almost choked on his anger, by the sounds of it. A snarl later, and the connection had cut.</p>
  <p>“So I am willing to make another concession,” Sienna tore him out of his thoughts. “I can offer myself as a political hostage, to appease tensions with Atlas. You wouldn’t want to dismay Vale’s biggest ally, wouldn’t you?”</p>
  <p>Jaune blinked at her in confusion, but replied immediately. “I don’t think that’s necessary. Ironwood may not like you, but he is not unreasonable.”</p>
  <p>“He might not be, but the rest of the council?” The foot was nearing some dangerous territory. “They might not be as lenient. I am making you a generous offer here.”</p>
  <p>“And I appreciate it, but really, I wouldn’t want to cause you discomfort or-”</p>
  <p>“You wouldn’t be, councilman Arc,” Sienna interjected. “In fact, I think we could use this to ensure…closer ties between humans and faunus.”</p>
  <p>OKAY, that was a critical hit. Jaune blushed up a storm as he withdrew a little, her naughty foot barely missing his crotch for a caress. “I’m sure that would be beneficial, but it might make others too angry. Let’s not get too far ahead, okay?” He squeaked out the last part of that sentence, showing how nervous he was.</p>
  <p>Judging by her giggle, he was sure he dodged a bullet there.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Sweet Monty Oum almighty, this man was a tough nut to crack.</p>
  <p>Sienna Khan would never admit it out loud, but she was about as smitten with the blonde human as quite a few other faunus in her organization. He just had that certain something; the aura of assurance that he wouldn’t judge her if she decide to play predator and prey, pouncing on him and rutting, before he would turn the tables and mate with her relentlessly until-</p>
  <p>She was getting ahead of herself. As he said. She hated to admit it, but he was right on that part.</p>
  <p>The guy was just…too well-behaved and too well-raised to be able to pick up her definite cues of wanting to be ravished by the big, naughty human.</p>
  <p>Leaving the meeting, with a good agreement in hand but not sexually satisfied, the Khan wondered if asking him out now would be a bit too much.</p>
  <p>He might be shy, but one thing was as certain as the taste of sea water.</p>
  <p>It was always the quiet ones.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>noneatnonedotcom asked:</p><p>councilman jaune au) a secret has been reveled to jaune. due to the massive difference in population and interbreeding going on since the faunas rights revolution, faunas outside of menagerie will soon be extinct. while descendants of a faunas and human couple will be a faunas, if their descendants mix with a human the child will be human instead. jaune reveals this secret to the world and… everyone’s pretty chill about it. as the new saying in vale goes the only person you *have* to sleep with is Arc. if you don’t want to be blended into the tapestry of humanity just don’t sleep with a human. even the racists are chill now secure in the knowledge that their species will survive. jaune is hailed as a paragon of truth and justice far above the petty corruption that surround him. jaune wonders where he placed that memo about the faunas he was given.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What.</p><p>How the hell did this happen?</p><p>Jaune was sure that this truth - and he wanted to be truthful - would cause some serious unrest.</p><p>But nope. Everyone liked this news. Faunus liked it because it gave them some security and confirmation. Non-racist humans like it because it was nice to know.</p><p>Racists loved it because they now felt secure taht faunus would definitely not outbreed them.</p><p>Oh, and the faunus in hs DMs had become even bolder.</p><p>All because of that one memo. Speaking of which…</p><p>Where was it?</p><hr/><p>Happily swaying her entire body as she walked down the hall, Eve laughed to herself as she thought of the…wonderful possibilities that could now unfold.</p><p>“Mission success~”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>outcasts-redeemer asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc AU: Jaune, tired of Ozpin's inability to safeguard the frontier settlements and the highways cutting through the Wilds decides to create a national defense force dedicated to protecting the people above all else. He organizes it into three branches, The Guard, The Air Corps and the Coastal Legion in charge of Land Air and Sea respectfully. Even though it is a volunteer service, he is shocked at how many join up to fight Grimm.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>It was entirely voluntary, but still people galore wanted to join the new Valean Frontier Defense Force, the VFDF.</p>
  <p>It was fully intended to take the pressure off the huntsmen, who were stretched too thin, and to ensure the safety of the frontier towns, so that a tragedy like Mount Glenn would never repeat again. This initiative had become….</p>
  <p>wildly successful.</p>
  <p>And also a political move, in the eyes of some.</p>
  <p>People thought that this move was to undermine the huntsmen, and Vacuo and Mistral looked onto the remilitarization of Vale with some worry. Jaune did try to ease their worries, but the increasing presence of those volunteer forces on the border towns did little to assuage these.</p>
  <p>Some huntsmen were complaining how they were suddenly devalued, others welcomed it wholeheartedly, hoping for more support in the field.</p>
  <p>All in all, people were quite happy with this.</p>
  <p>Even if Jaune could do without the now military-infused nudes on his phone.</p>
  <p>Particularly the ones from his marine captains.</p>
  <p>Especially the ones from his marine captains.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>noneatnonedotcom asked:</p><p>council man arc au) team rwby is assigned to provide security for the councilman. throughout the night he somehow seduces everyone in fact the only one not impressed with his seduction abilities is jaune. who has no idea he's even doing anything to anyone. as ozzpin watches jaune flirt with the already smitten yang a single tear rolls down his face "why jaune?" he whispers "i thought we had something special"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course being someone at the very top of an entire kingdom meant a big, massive target on on your back. Jaune himself said so.</p><p>Though the recent threat to his life made him more curious than afraid. The Human Supremacy League sent him a threatening letter, which would have been dangerous, were it not for almsot laughably stereotypical factors.</p><p>One: The League was a bunch of disorganized racists of educational backgrounds too various to properly unite them.</p><p>Two: the message was laden with errors.</p><p>It was hilarious, yet his staff became alarmed at once. Ozpin was contacted, who assigned team RWBY as his security detail, to the dismay of the various branches of the VFDF.</p><p>Jaune felt like he could relax now. The amount of female attention he got had become oppressive, to the point of causing him anxiety, like he had to choose among them and risk disappointing others or make them angry.</p><p>Now, however, he got to learn about Ruby’s whole team! Yes, Ruby, his friend, came to be his security!</p><p>It relaxed him, knowing that the girls would probably not flirt with him. They all seemed too far out of his league.</p><p>Clearly, Yang Xiao Long did not agree. Ruby’s sister - and wasn’t that a shock to find out - was the kind of bombshell that was very forward with her desires. She got really close to him and made a myriad of innuendos.</p><p>Scratch the part about where Yang disagreed, at least where Jaune was concerned. He Just though she was messing with him.</p><p>Yang didn’t, but he didn’t see it.</p><p>So he decided to fight fire with fire and flirted back. Cheesy as hell, but it worked on stopping her cold.</p><p>He completely missed her luminescent blush after calling her “a beautiful ray of sunshine”.</p><p>Anyhow, Weiss was a bigger problem. She seemed quite crabby with him, perhaps because he caused her father serious problems.</p><p>What he didn’t know was that that girl turned out to be a <em>grade-A tsundere.</em></p><p>The girl liked his golden locks, his passion for helping the common man, his cheesy grin…</p><p>And yet, she couldn’t bring herself to be honest like Yang! Dammit!</p><p>Blake was a different story. She was absorbed in discussing faunus rights with Jaune and his future policies, the memo that calmed racial tensions and whatever else.</p><p>Whereas Jaune enjoyed the conversation, as he had taken a liking talking about the things he wanted to achieve, since that would mean that he could actually do something good and tangible in the world…</p><p>Where was he? Ah yes.</p><p>Despite all that, blake was silently contemplating how to lure jaune into a situation involving bondage and anal.</p><hr/><p>Ozpin looked on at the merry group of teenagers having fun and being weird, partially because Ruby decided jumping on the table and presenting her weapon now would be the best course of action, narrowly avoiding clipping her sister’s ahoge while swinging the scythe around.</p><p>A single, lonely tear left the headmaster’s eye as he took a sip from his mug.</p><p>His only comfort.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>noneatnonedotcom asked:</p><p>after their first night together (yang insists on calling thier mission that) yang manages to get jaune to take her on another date. though he doesn't know it's a date that doesn't stop her from falling even more in love with the charming young man.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>Jaune had taken quite the liking to Yang. She might be a tease and hopelessly out of his league, but she was pleasant to be around. Her puns were so bad they were good again and she was lively all around.</p>
  <p>Though he could do without the teasing from her. Like her remarks of her first mission for him being their first night.</p>
  <p>Why did she insist on making him blush?</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>‘<em>Oh my god, he’s adorablre when he blushes!</em>’</p>
  <p>Yang would admit to having a bit of a crush on Ruby’s sole male friend. Was it her fault? No! It should be his for being good to her sister!</p>
  <p>And being cute!</p>
  <p>Sure, Yang rather preferred fit men in general, but Jaune just had that something to him.</p>
  <p>…maybe there was a grain of truth to the rumor that the best couples looked like siblings…</p>
  <p>Nope. That way lie insanity and a fetish Yang was not quite ready to entertain.</p>
  <p>Yet.</p>
  <p>It would depend on how this date played out. She intended to drag him to a nice, cozy bar, one of the ones with corner sofas, to sit and cuddle and make out.</p>
  <p>Especially making out. Yang had already prepared.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>There was something to be said about the best laid plans…</p>
  <p>“It’s the councilman!”</p>
  <p>“Councilman Arc!”</p>
  <p>“Oh my Oum! Can I get-”</p>
  <p>“Sign my tits!”</p>
  <p>“The fuck?! Dude, you are male!”</p>
  <p>“And that is a hindrance how??”</p>
  <p>So much for that date…</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>noneatnonedotcom asked:</p><p>ruby goes through her sexual awakening thanka to jaune telling her that he thought she was beautiful (not cute beautiful! like she was a mature woman!). her friends will have nightmares for the rest of their lives. horney ruby has 0 chill</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>The WBY of team RWBY could be found one morning, huddled against the wall next to the door of their dorm, eyes wide and full of terror.</p>
  <p>Team PRRN, team Prawn, had emerged to the odd scene, all of them surprised at the sight.</p>
  <p>“Yang?” Pyrrha tried. She had some serious trouble making actual friends, though she was thankful for the blonde to be as forward and honest as she was. It was through her that Pyrrha could open up to her own teammates.</p>
  <p>Though now, that boisterous blonde was staring off into the distance, horrified and teary-eyed. Upon hearing her name, she looked at the redhead champion.</p>
  <p>Immediately, Yang crawled to her to hug her legs.</p>
  <p>“My Ruby is an adu-u-u-u-ult,” she wailed, confusing Pyrrha to no end. The clarification came from Blake.</p>
  <p>“Ruby had her sexual awakening.”</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>He called her beautiful.</p>
  <p>He called her eyes beautiful.</p>
  <p>Jaune thought she’s beautiful.</p>
  <p>The reapette had been called cute for the longest time, her whole life, frankly. Never beautiful, that was reserved for Yang.</p>
  <p>Until Jaune called her that. Now she couldn’t stop thinking about him; he made her special place tingly.</p>
  <p>The thought tof him calling her beautiful again.</p>
  <p>Him hugging her.</p>
  <p>Holding her hand.</p>
  <p>It tingled all of her so good.</p>
  <p>She wanted it.</p>
  <p>She wanted him.</p>
  <p>“Jaaaune~”</p>
  <p>She could not hear her sister’s wails over her fantasies.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc: Jaune begins to call out Atlas on its treatment of Mantle and the parasitic nature of the relationship as Atlas rarely shares anything that they can’t rip away in an instant. This forces Atlas to better their treatment of Mantle and leads to the Happy Huntresses wanting to show Jaune just how happy he’s made them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One visit was all it took. His very first travel to Atlas, as part of diplomatic relations. All he wanted was to visit Mantle once, to see it. Some of the politician said that there was not much to see.</p><p>Jaune saw enough.</p><p>He realized just how dependent Atlas was of Mantle. They relied on the city below on just about anything. And how were they repaid? With scorn.</p><p>Scorn, ridicule and even more corruption.</p><p>Jaune forced their hand. He informed Ironwood that the ill treament of Mantle was attracting Grimm and would cause a catastrophe in the long run.</p><p>Hence, the support for Mantle was enforced. Ironwood gained some support among Mantle for the move, even if some Atlas dwellers accused the man of kowtowing to a youngling beginner in the great game of politics.</p><p>Ironwood was no politician, however, so he could give a fuck.</p><p>Added bonus for Jaune was that his efforts did not go unnoticed by a certain group within Mantle. The Happy Huntresses were a volunteer group that was thinning out Grimm beyond the walls of Mantle, thus supporting the sparse military presence up to the reforms allocating resources for it.</p><p>The blonde received…a gift basket.</p><p>Not what he thought, given the trend, but he’d gladly take it. Some ham, sweets, a few pieces of fruit and…</p><p>And there it was.</p><p>A piece of paper with a scroll number, which also read “Call me″. Although that could mean anything.</p><p>And hey, he had a lot to learn, and this woman could maybe teach him a thing or two</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sandlords211 asked:<br/>Ozpin invited Jaune Arc to Beacon so he can do a speech to the students and once again Jaune somehow seduced Coco and Glynda at the same time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just one speech.</p><p>Just. One. Speech.</p><p>That was fucking it. All he told the Beacon students was how their work was important to the continued security of the kingdom as a whole, not just the city. They cheered happily, though some of them visibly sceptcial with him due to how little they differed in age.</p><p>Speaking of age differences…</p><p>Glynda Goodwitch, deputy headmistress of Beacon, had helped him with his stage fright quite a bit. He thanked her profusely after all was said and done. Afterwards, he commented idly about a thing.</p><p>“Dammit, Ozpin, why.”</p><p>“I take it you did not come voluntarily?” the stunner of a woman asked him.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have come on my own, with my stage fright. He told me to come here!” Jaune was ranting, sure, but he felt like it was appropriate. He heard Glynda inhale, before she joined in.</p><p>“Tell me about it, Mr Arc. Every time something needs fixing, I’m supposed to be there. I get it, my semblance is perfect for it, but would it kill him to take some of his money from his overblown coffee budget and hire some actual maintenance workers? Or teach the students how to hold back?”</p><p>“Seriously? Just how lazy is he?”</p><p>“Oh, you have no idea…”</p><p>That was how they bonded. They even left one another on first name basis! It was nice, Jaune thought, to have someone who understood his anger at people not taking responsibility.</p><p>And then there was Coco Adel.</p><p>The fashionable young woman with her signature shades strutted up to Jaune and straight up told him what she wanted.</p><p>“Wanna make out? We can go classy, tomorrow, 6pm-”</p><p>“Miss Adel,” Glnyda snarled. “Remember who you are speaking to?”</p><p>“Okay, okay. Wanna make out, Councilman Arc?”</p><p>“Mind your manners.” The blonde was reaching the end of her patience quickly.</p><p>“But I am! I politely asked him if he wants me to ride him.”</p><p>“That was not what you asked, Miss Adel. Besides, are you not more into the female form?”</p><p>“Hey, I occasionally want to sample goods from the other side. What’s wrong with that?”</p><p>Jaune decided to silently sneak away from the bickering pair. He would shoot Glynda a text with an apology later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dragonotaku-justineverything asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc AU: How are Vale's negotiations with Menagerie going?</p><p>Councilman Arc: How does the sole councilman react to Ironwood bringing a fleet of Atlas battleships with him when he comes for the Vytal Tournament? Not only that, he just leaves them parked in the air almost directly above Vale!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>two asks, because the first answer was short</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>Negotiations were going well with the island. A CCT was in the works, trade was established and, well, everything was good.</p>
  <p>Though Jaune wondered why the first pair of Menagerie, Ghira and kali Belladonna, intended to visit him.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“General Ironwood, what the hell is this?”</p>
  <p>“A security measure.”</p>
  <p>“The VFDF has it well in hand. Are you trying to provoke a diplomatic incident?”</p>
  <p>“You do not know what dangers lurk out there,” Ironwood shot back at an irritated young councilman. Certainly, bringing a whole air fleet could be considered an overreaction, but the general’s concerns were valid. Salem was out there, and she would certainly use her pawns to cause an incident.</p>
  <p>“Tell me then!” Jaune Arc ran his hand through his hair. “What is going on?”</p>
  <p>“That is not up to me to tell. Just know that this is for the best.”</p>
  <p>“Can’t you place these ships closer to the walls, maybe? Some already think you are planning a bombardment.</p>
  <p>“…I’ll see what I can do,” the general finally conceded. he had to admit, The boy made sense.</p>
  <p>Ozpin’s permission to initiate him into the inner circle could not come soon enough. Now if he were to stop snorting <em>ground fucking coffee</em>, that would be nice.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Councilman Arc AU: Jaune had been offered a special invite to go and watch the Vytal Tournament by Ozpin. He even got special seating. However after he arrived and took his seat, he realized that some people were far more interested in him than watching the fight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>Of course it was like this; why would it be any other way?</p>
  <p>A battle between fierce up-and-coming warriors and defenders of humanity? Screw that, let’s all look at the councilman who is daydreaming about being in that arena and maybe throw him some underwear?</p>
  <p>Jaune was a little pissy, sure. But hey, at least he saw his friends competing.</p>
  <p>“Hey, Jaune! Winner gets a kiss?” a certain blonde brawler screamed up at the stands.</p>
  <p>“Damn it, Yang!”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ask-rou asked:</p><p>With that message out on Faunus Eve was defiantly getting bolder with her messages even in a sense sending him a album of her chest even when she was lactating....,course this was very apprant when his computer was serectly hack and it showed his very surprising build as well as his “long 3rd leg” so to speak needless to say she can’t wait</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>Task failed successfully, as they say.</p>
  <p>Eve had intended to hack Jaune’s scroll. Not for something overly nefarious, mind you, just to ensure he ‘accidentally’ downloaded an entire album of pictures of her boobs, complete with her milking herself.</p>
  <p>Being a female cow faunus was blessing and curse in one.</p>
  <p>Though for whatever reason, she didn’t quite achieve that. Waht she did achieve was hacking his camera, to see what it saw.</p>
  <p>And oh me oh my, what it <em>saw.</em></p>
  <p>Apparently, the object of her lust and affection had taken to inspecting his body via scroll after each workout and subsequent shower. That meant that Eve had full visual access to his goods.</p>
  <p>And what bountiful goods they were. She could swear he was part horse faunus…</p>
  <p>Ah, it was time again. His camera picked up his toned form undressing, unveiling his mighty rod.</p>
  <p>Eve could say that she wasn’t shamelessly masturbating to the sight.</p>
  <p>However, she was not in the business of lying.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Councilman Jaune: Ghira and Kali come to Vale to discuss trade during the time RWBY is guarding Jaune; cue family reunion and Kali trying to hook Jaune up with Blake for grandkitties.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>“So, your parents, huh?”</p>
  <p>That was all Jaune could say, after what he witnessed. Blake, the rather quiet cat faunus in disguise, had accompanied him with her whole team to the docks, where the Belladonnas were disembarking. Jaune had suspected a relation between them, though this was the first time he had spoken it out loud.</p>
  <p>He did say it right after Kali Belladonna, a rather lively woman, ran down the runway and glomped her daughter, followed by her amused husband, a giant of a man.</p>
  <p>With a damn awesome beard.</p>
  <p>Beard envy aside, the two parents were clinging closely to their ‘baby’, who looked exactly as amused as a cat not liking cuddles.</p>
  <p>It was too funny not to laugh at.</p>
  <p>“This is not funny, Jaune!” Blake insisted wrongly. Kali lit up like a christmas tree.</p>
  <p>“You two personally know each other?”</p>
  <p>“Yup,” Jaune stated. “By the way, nice to meet you two in person. Jaune Arc, councilman.”</p>
  <p>“Ooh, so young!” the older woman gushed. Jaune would swear she was not a day over 30. “Ooh, ooh, how do you know each other?”</p>
  <p>“Mom..”</p>
  <p>“Shush, dear, I’m trying to hook you two up!”</p>
  <p>That had an effect on everyone. Jaune winced, knowing fully well that Blake had some competition, whilst Yang and Ruby’s eyes had become fixated on their cat-eared teammate.</p>
  <p>They looked really frosty all of a sudden.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>onyxgabriel asked:</p><p>Council Man Arc AU: Can’t just Jaune take away Ozpin’s coffee if he doesn’t attend the hearings?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>Ruby was on a mission, a super-top-secret mission, given to her by her bestie!</p>
  <p>Her really hot bestie…</p>
  <p>Nope, no time to fantasise about him now! The mission was important!</p>
  <p>Red-robed and extra sneaky, Ruby moved through the office of the headmaster in silence. Quickly, she spotted the mission-critical material, grabbed it, and left.</p>
  <p>Next was to bring it to the council building in Vale, to see Jaune again and to get…</p>
  <p>
    <em>headpats!</em>
  </p>
  <p>She could barely wait!</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Jaune awaited the call with some form of sadistic glee. On his command, Ruby had nabbed the secret stash of coffee Ozpin had hoarded in his office and brought it here, like a hostage.</p>
  <p>In the first place, Jaune knew of this thanks to Glynda. He would thank her by recording the whole thing and sending it to her. He was sure it would make her happy.</p>
  <p>He liked making people happy.</p>
  <p>Ah, but here the man himself was. Looking like a crack-addict going cold turkey, Ozpin glared at Jaune through the screen.</p>
  <p>“Name your demands.”</p>
  <p>Oh, he was gonna have fun with this!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>thesapsmith asked:</p><p>Penny (anonymously) writes to Councilman Arc, asking if self-aware robots have the same protected rights as humans and faunas. Jaune doesn't know if this is a joke, a dig at his equality measures, or a serious question, but he signs it into law either way. Ironwood has a panic-attack worrying if Jaune has spies in Atlas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>Ironwood was panicking again.</p>
  <p>It was about Councilman Arc, again.</p>
  <p>And it was about him enforcing equality, again!</p>
  <p>…well, the equality bit was not exactly panic-worthy, but what exactly he wrought recently certainly was.</p>
  <p>Thing is, the young Arc had just signed into law that any form of advanced AI had the same rights as humans and faunus, as they likely possessed self-awareness, thus sentience and sapience, and should be treated fairly. It was introduced in anticipation of likely progress in the field of computer science.</p>
  <p>The fact was that Jaune had done so after receiving a letter from Penny Polendina, secretly a gynoid, where she hoped for a positive answer. he had simply gone through with it.</p>
  <p>James Ironwood, however, did not know that.</p>
  <p>Hence the panic.</p>
  <p>“Pietro, I need your help.” Perhaps the robotics scientist and father to their secret project P.E.N.N.Y could advise…</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>noneatnonedotcom asked:</p><p>councilman arc au) yang and ruby hatch a plan to share jaune. clearly it's going to be necessary with all the hussies.... they mean desperate women, after him. this is not helped with ruby getting REALLY aggressive. or maybe it is because she's the first person to get through to him that she wants to date him. though yang has to make a save afterwards when jaune nearly faints from the knowledge that not one but two cute girls like him. all in all they have a fun night</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>War. War never changes. It requires sacrifice, hard work, compromises, and for what? There are no winners in war.</p><p>How fortunate that wars for love do change, if only a little.</p><p>“Okay, Ruby,” Yang began, sitting in front of her sister on her bed. “You like Jaune, too, right?”</p><p>The reapette lit up like a christmas tree, but nodded wordlessly.</p><p>“Okay, I like him too.” Ruby stared at her with distrust, even a little betrayed. True, they were rivals in love, though thankfully not enemies, just like all these hussies around their favorite councilman. “So, wanna join forces?”</p><p>“Whaaaaa?” Yang’s sister was caught off-guard at Yang’s brazen proposal. She did not want to give so much as an inch to any that would dare encroach on her man.</p><p>Her sister though? And she wanted to join forces?</p><p>…</p><p>“Okay.”</p><hr/><p>Their plan was perfect, foolproof, completely flawless! It was simple enough that nothing could go wrong.</p><p>At all.</p><p>“Jaune, we like you!”</p><p>See?</p><p>Here the sisters were, right in front of the blonde, blinking in confusion at them. Seems like he didn’t really get it.</p><p>“As in, like-like you,” Ruby added, squirming in place and growing red. Finally, he seemed to get it and started blushing himself.</p><p>“really?”</p><p>“Really really.”</p><p>“woah.”</p><p>“That unbelievable?” Yang grinned at him, followed by a wink. All Jaune could do was nod.</p><p>“I’m more used to people lusting after me, not really…liking me for me. I-i mean..”</p><p>As he rambled on about how it was only recently when the lusting began, Yang would admit to seeing a bit red. These hussies had come awfully close to him, hadn’t they?</p><p>Well, tough. All that was left now was to ensure he was theirs for good. The brawler had readied condoms just for this!</p><p>But of course, fate had to display its odd sense of humor.</p><p>“There he is!”</p><p>“EEEE! COUNCILMAN ARC!”</p><p>“LET ME HAVE YOUR BABIES!”</p><p>Oh good. The hussies were here.</p><hr/><p>“They are my bodyguards,” Jaune explained to the officer. “I get that they overreacted, but would you mind letting them go? Besides, they are students of Beacon, right? They should be-”</p><p>Jaune was forced to defend them. Turns out Ruby and Yang were very territorial about him, to the point where they caused actual civilians injury, soething that would get them in serious trouble. He could breathe easier knowing that he managed to hold them back from really going all-out, else there was no way the councilman could bail them out without coming under scrutiny.</p><p>This was difficult.</p><p>Thankfully, reinforcements had arrived.</p><p>“Councilman Arc,” Glynda greeted formally. “I’ll take these two with me.”</p><p>The sisters, sitting in handcuffs on the ground, had the decency to wince upon seeing the headmistress. The wince turned into a cringe as her glare found them.</p><p>“I am afraid you won’t be seeing them anytime soon…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>noneatnonedotcom asked:</p><p>councilman arc au) blake makes the revelation to her team she's a faunas and runs off. the rest of her team looks for her but are shocked to see jaune has already found her at the docks. and he's being attacked by faunas... and sexually harassed by blake and a cow faunas. ruby has never been so ready to kill before in her entire life</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>
    <em>Before the visit of the Belladonnas…</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>You better get ready to die (get ready to die)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>You better get ready to kill (get ready to kill)</em>
  </p>
  <p>It was a cool song that Ruby was humming unironically as she was approaching a troublesome scene at the docks. And it all started a while ago.</p>
  <p>Weiss had a falling-out with Blake over faunus and the White Fang, when Blake said that she is one and was White Fang.</p>
  <p>Then she ran away.</p>
  <p>That alone had gotten Ruby worried, so she ran after her team mate, in the hopes of getting her back.</p>
  <p>
    <em>And then there was this.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Blake, as it turned out, was also a hussy! Ex-White Fang, whatever. Faunus, who cares? Boyfriend stealer? Hell no!</p>
  <p>Yet here the thieving cat was, wrangling Jaune alongside some redhead cow hussy!</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Blake had many problems. Her slwoly growing affection for Jaune Arc, her secret as a faunus and former White Fang as well as, just now, a very lustful faunus.</p>
  <p>“Aww, come on, cutie? Didn’t you like my nudes?” Eve Taurus cooed, her massive tits pressed into his arm. This woman had always been preferring humans, but this human was off-limits!</p>
  <p>What did she mean by nudes?!!.</p>
  <p>“I don’t see how that has to do with this!?” Jauen screeched in a panic. Clearly, he didn’t want any part in being squashed by Eve’s massive chest and would rather eat Blake’s generous ass!</p>
  <p>“Hands off, Eve!” There was no chance she would let the blonde go into her den; she would leave him as father to her children as he would be forced to milk her every day while she was riding his fat cock, breeding her over and over as he yelled Blake’s name and came buckets just for her and would fuck <em>fuck </em><b>fuck</b>-</p>
  <p>As you can see, Blake is a horny cat.</p>
  <p>“Bla-ake,” a high voice sang, interrupting her horny mode rather rudely, instead pressing on her flight response, like so many things did. This one, however, was all new and freshly dangerous.</p>
  <p>Her team leader, who was crushing quite fiercely on Jaune as well, closed in, deceptive smile on her face as Crescent Rose unfurled.</p>
  <p>“Oh, hey Ruby,” the cat tried as Eve slowly pressed Jaune into her cleavage. “What have you got there?”</p>
  <p>“Your death, hussy traitor.”</p>
  <p>Well fuck.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc: Part of his job ends up being going over the records of the foreign students. Something that grinds on him until something about team NDGO’s files catches his eyes. Something about the wording describing past missions screams bullshit. Following the trail from there he discovers incidents of cowardice and using children as Grimm bait. Needless to say he makes certain to call out both the team and their school.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NDGO.</p><p>The team caught Jaune’s eye more than once, and not in the good way. He came across the name quite a few times in his reports, none of which were in a positive relation.</p><p>It appeared that this team built the dangerous reputation of being overly opportunistic, to the point of using civilians as bait. Adding to that were incidents of out-and-out cowardice in the field, where they ran instead of standing their ground.</p><p>That would not do.</p><p>“Greta? Would you mind connecting me to the headmaster of Shade? I have a proposition for him.”</p><hr/><p>What had he done to deserve this?</p><p>Ozpin stared at his mug in contemplation as the news arrived on his desk. A fait accompli, something that happened without his knowledge or say-so that still involved him, was happening.</p><p>It turned out that the rumored problem team of Shade Academy were to be transferred to Beacon, on rehabilitation and close supervision.</p><p>He would much rather watch grass grow.</p><p>Again.</p><p>Still, he supposed it could be worse. He managed Team CRDL, a problem in their own right at first, now a group of go-getters ready to help.</p><p>What was another problem team.</p><p>More paperwork, that’s what! And Glynda was off on her scheduled vacation trip!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can redeem CRDL, I can also redeem NDGO! FUCKING WITNESS ME!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>When Penny comes to Vale she seeks out Jaune to thank him for supporting her and believing in her right to have rights. Hearing her story and realizing how few people actually see her as a thinking being Jaune offers her and her father citizenship in Vale.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penny was touched by the offer, but refused. She had to; Atlas had the technology that kept her alive and her father employed. Ironwood would have several objections, which would lead to a heated political climate, which was not acceptable in the long run.</p><p>“I thank you again, councilman Arc, but I must decline,” the gynoid said softly, but with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Jaune.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You can call me Jaune,” the blonde told her, smiling right back. “Strangers are just frineds you haven’t met yet, my mother always said. And since we met, we’re friends.”</p><p>The ginger stared at him for a long time before her expression lit up with adorable elation.</p><p>“Sensational!”</p><p>Now she would just have to adjust her hugging strength. Civilians tended to lose their ability to breathe when she hugged them, and she didn’t want to lose her friend Jaune!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc: Ruby comes back from her secret mission and begins to gush to the girls about how Jaune rewarded her. Yang’s mind breaks with each colorful discription Ruby gives so much that she misses when Ruby mentions she’s talking about hugs and headpats.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>Ruby came back to the dorms like she was walking on sunshine. Yang smiled at her steps feathering off the ground as the reapette smiled dumbly and dreamily off into the distance.</p>
  <p>“Someone’s happy,” Yang commented as her sister plopped onto her bed.</p>
  <p>“I did a good job and Jaune rewarded me~” Ruby drawled, still ridin her high.</p>
  <p>All of a sudden, Yang was off in fantasy land. Was her sister defiled?</p>
  <p>“It was a little rough, but so big.” Yup, the blonde in the room had dirty thoughts. “His hand just really wrapped around mine and I was like ‘woah’.“</p>
  <p>Unhelpfully, Yang did not hear the innocent parts.</p>
  <p>“And then he was so rough with my head.” Holy crap! “But he rubbed it so nice, it was way better than when others praise me and ruby my head.”</p>
  <p>“His reward felt so~ nice, Yang, you should ask for some, maybe-”</p>
  <p>“YES!” The brawler surprised her baby sis, who was no longer baby apparently, by sitting up stiffly. “In fact, I’m gonna ask him now!”</p>
  <p>“But you haven’t gotten a mission yet.”</p>
  <p>“I’ll ask him later!”</p>
  <p>‘<em>Wow, Yang really wants headpats</em>.‘</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>captainwho77 asked:</p><p>Councilman arc au:</p><p>Jaune needed help with Vales financial situation considering one of the previous council members spent the money for their own needs. When he posted up some job ads for a financial representative, he didn't expect a chicken named omlette to be a professional.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaune needed a drink. He needed several drinks.</p><p>Off all the people to fix Vale’s really broken finances, he didn’t expect a fucking chicken to make the cut.</p><p>No less being this good at its job!</p><p>It cut down federal spending on catering (whoever was responsible for it having solely to be delivered by a three-star restaurant already paid with their career and freedom) and the several bloated budgets, to the immense benefit of infrastructure and welfare.</p><p>Suddenly, Vale was in the black again.</p><p>All thanks to a chicken.</p><p>Yup, Jaune needed a drink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>noneatnonedotcom asked:</p><p>councilman arc au) salem comes to visit vale glamored as a normal human of course. by the end of the day the city of vale is sure she's jaune's mistress.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>“Jauney!”</p>
  <p>“Grandma!?”</p>
  <p>Jaune was certainly surprised to see his grandmother visit him. Don’t get him wrong, he does love her, but he just has so damn much to do.</p>
  <p>Ah, whatever.</p>
  <p>The platinum blonde stunner hugged her dearest grandson tight, snuggling against him as she did.</p>
  <p>“I missed you, dearie. Oh, you must tell me how you are doing!”</p>
  <p>Jaune laughed. “Okay, grandma, let’s catch up over tea. I have…a lot to rant over.”</p>
  <p>Salem smiled beatifically at him. “My, so many problems?”</p>
  <p>“Like you wouldn’t believe!”</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Add one more to that.</p>
  <p>The headlines made his stomach churn a little.</p>
  <p>“Secret Arc mistress?”</p>
  <p>“Is the councilman into older women?!”</p>
  <p>“Mistress revealed!”</p>
  <p>“Arc-ful Hiding, but no Cigar!”</p>
  <p>This was so wrong….but what was her reaction to this, as they called one another the next day?</p>
  <p>“Goodness!” she tittered. “Those lines make me feel young again.”</p>
  <p>“Grandma!!”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>thesapsmith asked:</p><p>I don't know about this Greta, but you know who it'd be fun to see still exists? Deery, faunus tension is lowered so she might not have joined the WF, or she did, but she's Eve's plant in Jaune's office.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, there seems to be a gap in your resume…”</p><p>Jaune was currently hiring, as Greta had expressed some desire to retire in the near future. Hence Jaune asking her if she would train her successor.</p><p>She accepted, but only if he were to choose her. After all, he was the one to be working with her.</p><p>“Ah, that.” Deery, full name Deerdra Glas, was a cutie of a deer faunus, with two small antles growing out of her head. She had a pretty smile, but that mattered little to Jaune, even if it was nice to look at.</p><p>What mattered was if she could survive the bureaucratic hell.</p><p>“Well, I used to work at a charity, but I felt like it was not worth mentioning, since it was a small one-”</p><p>“You worke with the White Fang, didn’t you.” Jaune’s bullshit meters were honed well after weeks of surviving meeting after meeting with political sharks, some of which he really wanted to slap through a fucking wall.</p><p>“I worked with the White Fang,” Deery admitted in shame.</p><p>“Why are you lying?”</p><p>“It’s…” She looked down, sadness in her eyes. “It’s not a good look if I would mention it at a job interview.”</p><p>“Well,” Jaune started as his eyebrow raised up. “I made peace with Sienna herself, so that’s no excuse. Apart from that, however, your resume is solid.”</p><p>Deery nodded glumly, bracing herself for maybe some encouraging words before being sent away.</p><p>“When can you start?”</p><p>She didn’t expect that. “Bwuh?!”</p><p>He grinned at her, showing some teeth at it turned into an amused smile. “You are the first applicant who doesn’t want to sleep with me, so you are basically a shoo-in for that alone. Add to that your overall qualifications, and you are a fit. So yeah, when-”</p><p>“Right away!” she blurted out, beaming from ear to ear. Then she realized what she did, and sat back down. “I mean, if that’s okay…”</p><p>He laughed at her enthusiasm. “Maybe tomorrow? Today is already very much in progress, and I need to inform your trainer. trust me, she might look really jaded, but once she gets going with her stories, you’ll struggle not to laugh along.”</p><p>Deery laughed genuinely, feeling so much gratitude for the young man before him. “I can’t wait.”</p><hr/><p>“Infiltration successful.”</p><p>Deery hated it. She hated that she had to apply with an ulterior motive. She would have liked to get to know Jaune Arc, anyway, the man who made Adam Taurus say “He’s a good human”.</p><p>She wnated the job for the job’s sake!</p><p>And maybe a little to get closer to Arc, because she thinks he’s cool….</p><p>But not for this!</p><p>“Thank you, Deery.”</p><p>to help someone else get laid!</p><p>“I hope you will continue gathering information for me,” Eve said, seeming all too pleased with the situation right now.</p><p>“I will delay- i mean, relay as much as I can,” Deery replied, eyes steely and expression much unlike the cutely demure woman from before..</p><p>Oh, she hated this….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(two again!)</p><p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc: How about the rest of the now non-existent JNPR; what kind of interactions do they have with Jaune?</p><p> </p><p>sandlords211 asked:</p><p>(Councilman Arc AU) How do Mama Arc handle Jaune admirers and how do she choose which one is worthy for her son who was gonna to give her so much grandchildren</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies"><p>PRRN, or Prawn, has not met the young councilman just yet.</p><p>Though as to who the second “R” may be…well.</p><p>That could be a canon character, it might be a crossover character. I care little, even though there might be one I have as backup.</p><p>It’s up to you all.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p></p><div class="replies"><p>how else but with a giant graph of interconnections.</p><p>“Okay, so Deery is new in the race, or might be, but is still below Yang in progress. Eve is falling a little behind after the dock thing panned out the way it did. Blake is just about the same while Ruby is picking up some serious steam. Glynda is a maybe, big one too. Then there could be…arrgh! So many to choose from! Why don’t they join forces?”</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc: The Defense Force’s fist major accomplishment is capturing Carmine’s slaving operation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>“Victory!”</p>
  <p>“VICTORY!!!”</p>
  <p>Happiness all around and practically rampant, as the VFDF celebrated a major victory. After investigation of disappearing people at the frontier between Vale and Vacuo, they found a large slaver operation, subsequently busting it.</p>
  <p>The battle was fierce, the slavers headed by a young woman with ginger hair and fiery temper. Though ultimately, the woman was overwhelmed by the pure determination and firepower of the attacking force.</p>
  <p>Carmine Escalados was her name, and she had plagued Vacuo for far too long.</p>
  <p>“When I get out of here, I swear…” she snarled, trapped ina transportation cage intended for her “wares”. “I’m going to kill all of you and enslave any who might survive, then sell them to the kinkiest assholes I know!”</p>
  <p>“And who might those be, if I can ask?”</p>
  <p>Carmine’s eyes narrowed at the blonde approaching her cage, a look of disdain and righteous rage on his face. Her face twisted into a sneer.</p>
  <p>“Well, look who it is, the youngest Councilman ever. You would fetch a pretty penny on the market, you know?”</p>
  <p>“I’m sure,” he replied impassively, eyes narrowing slowly. “I’ll make sure you pay.”</p>
  <p>“Tough luck!” she barked a laugh. “I’m still a Vacuoan citizen! I’ll be free before you know it! And then I’ll come after you!”</p>
  <p>“Yeah, no.” The slaver’s smile stiffened at the brusque reply. “The council there foisted you off to us, saying how a bandit holds no citizen rights in Vacuo. So yeah, there’s that.”</p>
  <p>The vindictive smile had curdled as Jaune turned and left her in her cage. She would be tried in Vale, where councilman Arc would ensure she would pay dearly.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>captainwho77 asked:</p><p>(Council man arc) It's hard to be in the public considering how anyone can attack you randomly, so with the help from his financial advisor, jaune now has a security guard, Tenders the chicken. (Sister of omlette)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaune wanted a drink, again.</p><p>Every single fucking time, it was chickens. Every single fucking time. First he got a finanical advisor in a chicken that styled all over other financial directors.</p><p>And then there was this.</p><p>Tenders the chicken sat on his head, slightly warming it with its feathers, looking out for dangers around him. People stared at the curious sight as Jaune just craved alochol even more.</p><p>At least he had a chicken hat</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc au: Jaune needed a break from his job as he hides within a movie theatre in disguise, only to run into Pyrrha Nikos who's also in a disguise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaune’s fame had become a bit too much for him. Sure, the chances of a councilman, moreover the only councilman in all of Vale - Ozpin didn’t count - to not be noticed when out and about were slim to none, yet he found that a minor disguise was just perfect.</p><p>“You think that’s him?”</p><p>“Naah, just another blonde dude.”</p><p>“He’s wearing a Pumpkin Pete’s hoodie, though.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“They’re limited edition!”</p><p>“Which means that this dude was as lucky as our councilman was, Now calm down, will you? We need to get this specific brand…”</p><p>Success! All the blonde wanted was the new edition of X-Ray and Vav and all would be good. He might not like wearing his hoodie up and these cumbersome shades on his face, but it was a necessity, so that he wouldn’t be swamped by people.</p><p>Again.</p><p>His prize in sight, Jaune power-walked to the shelf with the magazines, not seeing another shade-wearing person closing in on the same shelf.</p><p>Their clash was inevitable.</p><p>“oof!”</p><p>“I’m sorry!”</p><p>That girl  with the cap and the red hair had actually pushed him to the ground. Only a huntress would have that strength to do so this easily, Jaune realized.</p><p>“It’s fine,” he coughed a little, wincing while getting back up, not noticing the hand she offered. “I’m surprised, though, didn’t think-”</p><p>He suddenly realized that his shades had fallen off, leaving his easily-recognizable face on full display for her.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” the redhead apologized again. “I sometimes underestimate my strength when I’m out like this, so- wah!”</p><p>As she gesticulated, her arm had accidentally knocked off the cap she wore by the beak, unveiling a rich curtain of fiery red hair.</p><p>Jaune thought she looked oddly familiar…Maybe a cereal mascot?</p><p>“Weird,” he chuckled as he bowed after her cap, not noticing how nervous she had become. “You look like the cereal mascot on Pumpkin Pete’s. Sorry if that’s offensive, by the way.” He hoped to steer any conversation away from his own identity.</p><p>The girl stiffened, removing her own pair of shades and revealing a set of green eyes. “Yes,” she mumbled. “I’m Pyrrha Nikos.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Pyrrha.”</p><p>She blinked at him. “Um,” she started, and Jaune winced. “Four times Mistral regional champion Pyrrha Nikos?”</p><p>Jaune tilted his head like a puppy. “Doesn’t ring a bell.” Though he was glad she didn’t talk about his identity.</p><p>“Wait, aren’t you Jaune Arc?”</p><p>There it was.</p><p>“Yes,” he hissed in discomfort, closing in on her with a shushing motion. “And I would like for you not to proclaim that to the whole shop, please.”</p><p>She blinked at him, more confused than ever, but nodded regardless. She tried again with her shtick, whatever it was. “Invincible Girl? That’s me?”</p><p>“I don’t watch tournaments, sorry.” Then it rang in Jaune’s head. She must be a celebrity, which is why she was incognito.</p><p>Just like him!</p><p>He whirled around on her, big smile on his face.</p><p>“We’re in the same boat!”</p><hr/><p>Pyrrha expected many things from this encounter. For the guy to freak out, to ask an autograph or behave really weird with her.</p><p>None of that happened, and the third one was not the way of weird she was expecting at all. Instead, she encountered the sole councilman of Vale, incognito just like her, and apparently only recognizing her from the branding deal she did for the cereal!</p><p>He was not a rabid fan at all!</p><p>Immediately, Pyrrha resolved to get to know Jaune Arc. He could become a friend, especially snce he seemed to share her woes.</p><p>“All these people, right?” He was nice and had a beautiful smile on his face. No wonder so many were after him in the romantic and erotic sense; he could combine boyishly handsome looks with an ounce of charm and ferocious dedication to his duties.</p><p>“Yes, quite,” she giggled. “You would have no idea how many people would hound me if I was running around in the open, asking me for all sorts of things!”</p><p>“Tell me about it.” Jauen shook his head with a smile. “It’s why I came here with shades on and my hoodie up…”</p><p>He trailed off as he realized something, and Pyrrha caught on shortly after. Their disguises had been blown away by their ‘meeting’, resulting in Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc to be seen side-by-side out in the open.</p><p>“Run,” Jaune whispered as the roaring and raving started.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tracernoter12 asked:</p><p>(Councilman Arc AU) Harriet and Elm try to seduce Jaune to make him work with them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Ace Ops. An elite team of top Atlas operatives, bound together by duty and held together by impeccable leadership.</p><p>Most of the time.</p><p>Sure, bickering within their unit was inevitable, and so were the occasionall disagreements with the brass.</p><p>This, however, was all new.</p><p>Elm Ederne and Harriet Bree, two of the five-person team, had been given a special mission by General Ironwood himself. The mission, however, was not something the two were specialized in.</p><p>Breaking walls? Sure! Busting a gang op? No problem! Hunting down a wanted criminal? Exciting!</p><p>Seducing Councilman Arc to extract info…?</p><p>“What was he thinking?” Harriet asked herself, not for the first time.</p><p>“Probably that he was out of the normal options,” Elm commented. The two were walking down Vale’s streets side-by-side, on their scheduled meeting with the esteemed councilman. “Otherwise, he would probably not have suggested this.”</p><p>“Why the fuck us?! And not, I dunno, some prostitutes, maybe?!” Harriet yelled at her taller teammate. The hammer wielder shushed the energetic pugilist as best she could.</p><p>“We don’t have to sleep with him, you know.”</p><p>Harriet mumbled something to that, so Elm decided to ask. “Huh?”</p><p>“I don’t even have experience in seduction,” her colleague replied with a small pout, one that made Elm laugh.</p><p>“Cheer up! Kid looks like a cherry boy.” The big woman licked her lips. “You can leave him to me, if you want.”</p><p>“Weirdo.”</p><p>“It’s called having taste.”</p><p>“For men younger than you.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up!” Elm laughed at Harriet. “As if you didn’t imagine a roll in the hay with him.”</p><p>She did, but Elm didn’t need to know.</p><hr/><p>What went wrong?</p><p>At first, all was going to plan. The two Ace Ops met the blonde young man - and Harriet had to admit that she was a bit smitten by his innocence.</p><p>The woman herself had been jaded by lost comrades, but seeing someone so full of hope and optimism was oddly contagious.</p><p>Then they asked some polite questions about policies. The trade war against the SDC was increasingly in favor of Vale, and Jacques was lobbying hard for sanctions against the kingdom, something the imperialist part of the council agreed to, standing at odds with the more liberal and conservative-minded members.</p><p>A rarity, to be sure, but one that prevented a massive escalation no one needed.</p><p>Then Elm made her move. She sat down right next to Jaune, slinging an arm around him and grinning down at the boy - the woman was 6′5, so she towered over most men. The kid became nervous and almost jumped away from her when she got a bit closer.</p><p>Harriet intervened, playfully shoving Elm away as she took his head in her arm, dragging him against her side, as she swayed to the other side of the sofa.</p><p>Then the plan went out the window.</p><p>A rifle cracked, and the bullet hit the place where Jaune’s head was, shocking him and putting Elm and Harriet into action mode.</p><p>That was where it went wrong.</p><p>Within minutes, they had apprehended the shooter. Crazy guy, convinced Jaune was planning the downfall of humanity, in league with a cabal of baby-eating faunus worshipping darkness itself.</p><p>That decided put Elm out of her mood. Harriet did her a favor by knocking him unconscious.</p><p>Unfortunately, Jaune was very shocked by his close brush with death. Shocked enough that he had to adjourn their meeting. Elm tried to cheer him up by playfully offering to cuddle him to sleep, but the guy was still too shocked to answer properly.</p><p>Ironwood was informed shortly after.</p><p>“Well?” The general seemed a little eager to find out if they slept wit the boy. Perhaps that was his angle; ensure a scandal?</p><p>“A bust for today,” Elm grumbled. “There was an assassination attempt by some conspiracy theorist. We thwarted it, but the councilman had to be brought away for a check-up and psych eval. Kid was really rattled.”</p><p>Ironwood furrowed his brow, the clearest sign of his contemplation of the info and subsequent planning. “I see. To ensure that will not happen again, you both will have to stay in Vale for a while. It will make for a better cover-up if-”</p><p>Harriet tuned her superior out, angry at having to continue this crap but also…happy. She didn’t want that ball of sunshine hurt; he wanted to keep him safe.</p><p>That was when a thought came her.</p><p>“Sir, if I may?”</p><p>The general regarded her. “Go ahead, Operative.”</p><p>“Do we know if the councilman has aura?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>abonle asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc Au)</p><p>Hey. I know you mentioned Cinder in the first councilman post, so if you feel like bringing her back, you could have an actual, near successful attack against Jaune happen, so Salem relocates Cinder and her team as extra bodyguards. You could also bring in PRRN as Ozpin sends them in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>To displease the Queen of the Grimm was to invite death upon oneself.</p>
  <p>Cinder Fall sat in her cold sweat as she observed the face of rage her queen had donned, eyes blazing in her indignation.</p>
  <p>“Cinder,” she snarled. “Did you hear the news?”</p>
  <p>“I did, my Queen. There was an ass-”</p>
  <p>“My grandson could have been killed!” Salem roared. “Murdered by some utter nincompoop, a buffoon with more faith than actual knowledge or wisdom! Thankfully, those Atlas agents were there to save him…” She petered off, contemplating something.</p>
  <p>The maiden had to wait until her queen would utter her next thought. In her current mood, any interjection would draw her ire, causing pain to the unfortunate interloper.</p>
  <p>“Cinder,” she decided, and the maiden sat at attention before the screen. “You will make contact with Jaune, along with your team. Tell him that I sent you; he will understand.” Her expression became troubled for the smallest moment before rising up once more, full of determination.</p>
  <p>Red eyes fixated on amber. “Unlock his aura, train him in using it. He should not die easy; he should not die at all!”</p>
  <p>The thought of babysitting galled Cinder, but she would obey. “Yes, Mistress.”</p>
  <p>Though she did not have to like it.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>“Headmaster, we heard the news!”</p>
  <p>“Is he okay?!”</p>
  <p>“What happened?”</p>
  <p>“And who were those women with him?!!”</p>
  <p>Weiss, Yang, Blake and Ruby stromed into the headmaster’s office in Beacon, asking their questions. The last one prompted Ozpin to hide his amusement by sipping on his new vanilla cocoa.</p>
  <p>It was an acceptable substitute for coffee, he found. especially since Glynda threatened to throw him out the window and set his tower on fire if he tried to fatten up the coffee budget even more.</p>
  <p>“Atlas Operatives, on a diplomatic mission for Atlas, Miss Rose,” the man replied to the anxious reapette. “And Mr Arc is alive and well, if a little shaken.”</p>
  <p>The team calmed, just as the elevator opened again. In came Team PRRN, led by Pyrrha Nikos, her face full of worry. As Ozpin heard, she had become friends with the councilman.</p>
  <p>“Good, now you are all here.” Team RWBY stared at their befriended team with some surprise. “I have a mission for all of you.</p>
  <p>Judging by Ruby’s reaction - she zipped to his desk and stared at him with a giant smile - she knew what he was asking of her.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>thesapsmith asked:</p><p>Greta 'pass that green leaf' Greenleaf, teaching Deery the most efficient way to do all parts of her job. Along with teaching her the 'right' way to make Jaune want to pick her over any other 'gold-digging whores'.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>“Pass the sauce.”</p>
  <p>“Greta, why are you even-”</p>
  <p>“Deery, trust me, you will need it, unless you get a man willing to dick you down every day.”</p>
  <p>Greta Greenleaf was one hell of a wild card, and the last person Deery had ever expected to meet in real life. The elderly woman had a spiky pink mohawk, paired with classical librarian glasses, all with a grandmotherly expression and the most unladylike mouth all wrapped up in the best teacher for an office job one could ask for.</p>
  <p>Deery was blushing furiously at her latest remark, involuntarily thinking about her blonde boss. “I don’t think I want to smoke…”</p>
  <p>“Suit yourself, dear.” The woman shrugged with a smile as she took the bong from her successor. As the water bubbled, the faunus thought of Jaune Arc, and how unfair it was that she was here to make sure someone else got laid.</p>
  <p>She would rather get laid herself- wait, she shouldn’t think that now! Especially about a good guy like him! He accepted her despite her prior affiliation, got her the job, paid her a full salary! He did so much for faunus in particular; he shouldn’t worry about his own staff trying to sleep with him, he got enough of that from his fans.</p>
  <p>Even if Deery wanted to kiss him-</p>
  <p>“You are dreaming again, dear.” Greta laughed at her trainee’s blush. “Ah, I know that face. A maiden in love is a powerful thing.” The cheeky side-eye the elder threw Deery’s way made her squirm. “Want some tips?”</p>
  <p>The blus intensified, but, ultimately, Deery nodded.</p>
  <p>“Atta girl,” Greta lauded. “Now, our councilman strikes me as the kind of guy who’s not used to being popular at all. that means he can’t tell if a girl is into him if she’s too subtle. Do you know what that means?”</p>
  <p>“No?”</p>
  <p>“It means that you have to be forward, but not too forward,” the secretary taught. “You need to gain his trust first before making a romantic move. And you need to create the right mood for your move, too! And, dear, you need to  inscribe this in your brain.”</p>
  <p>Deery came closer, eyes wide with interest.</p>
  <p>“Anyone telling you that a woman should be subtle to get her man is a fucking idiot.“</p>
  <p>The girl gaped at the profanity as the punk grandma laughed herself silly.</p>
  <p>“Oh, dear, stop acting that way! You make me miss my grandkid!”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ask-rou asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc au:</p><p>Wonder if he has a workout routine if so does Derry join cause you know recon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>This was torture.</p>
  <p>“Thanks for…helping me out!”</p>
  <p>Sweet, sweet torture.</p>
  <p>“Had no one…to spot me…before!”</p>
  <p>His sweat clung to him, developing abs starting to ripple as he did another sit-up. Deery had joined him in his workout, following Greta’s advice to gain trust.</p>
  <p>Though right now, all she did was gain wet dreams.</p>
  <p>“Twenty!” Jaune gasped as he continued some more. “Twenty-one!”</p>
  <p>Deery wanted to lick the sweat off him really bad. The sight of a sweaty male before her called to a primal part of hers, especially since this one had no shirt on and only his sweatpants.</p>
  <p>She gripped his feet a little tighter as the workout continued, vaguely recalling something about a report to Eve…</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sandlords211 asked:</p><p>(Councilman Arc) Did Willow ever tried to personally connected to Jaune or did she ask her daughter, Weiss to spy on him for her exchange for certain pictures of him?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things were a bit hectic in the council building today. A representative of the SDC would arrive today, to at least attempt to loosen the embargo against SDC products. Jacques was furious about making less money than before and was pulling all the strings he had for this.</p><p>Jaune was nervous. Part of him suspected the Schnee was behind the recent assassination attempt. The mysterious caller had implied so when she called yesterday.</p><p>She also said to trust the representative.</p><p>The young Arc wondered why she would say that, and if that meant this person was reputable. Regardless…</p><p>“Mr Arc,” Deery spoke up, her expression nervous as she shuffled around. “The SDC representative has arrived.”</p><p>Jaune looked to the entrance and felt his jaw drop a little.</p><p>He expected many things, but the last he was anticipating in terms of this meeting was Willow Schnee, wife to the SDC CEO, to show up in person. Rumor had it that she fled to the bottle years ago.</p><p>For an alcoholic, she looked…good!</p><p>Yes, that was the shocking part. Not the fact that she was stunning in her pants suit. Nope, not at all.</p><p>Okay, yeah, it took him off-guard.</p><p>“Mr Arc,” she lilted, a small smile gracing her features as the woman approached the younger man. “A pleasure to finally meet you.”</p><p>Jaune’s jaw dropped a little further. He recognized the sudden accent she had adopted just for the second sentence.</p><p>“Let’s do business, shall we?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sixx02 asked:</p><p>Hih didnt realize it was cause noone asked for her. In that case. Were jaune and pyrrha able to becone rriends after that incident?</p><p> </p><p>sixx02 asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc AU: Now I have to know, how did the encounter with Ruby go? Did she just assure her that they were just friends, since making those is so hard? Especially one that doesn't go after your fame?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>two asks that went together</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>Yes!</p>
  <p>After a riveting little chase, initiated by their collective fans, the two got a drink and chatted some.</p>
  <p>Pyrrha was elated to make a new friend, as did Jaune. Though the boulevard press did have a field day.</p>
  <p>“Pyrrha?” The all too saccharine voice of Ruby Rose called for the champion. “Can I ask you something?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="replies">
    <p>“I’m waiting.”</p>
    <p>Pyrrha wass not ready for being threatened by the reapette. She seemed so…distinctly non-threatening, usually.</p>
    <p>Now? Dull eyes, weapon drawn and a low growl greeted the champion, demanding…</p>
    <p>something.</p>
    <p>Pyrrha was too surprised to actually pick up on what Ruby was talking about.</p>
    <p>“What do you mean?”</p>
    <p>“You know what. You were walking around with Jaune.”</p>
    <p>“Oh! Yes, we met by happenstance. We had fun-”</p>
    <p>Ruby’s eyes narrowed, silver glinting dangerously. “Fun? Were you kissing?”</p>
    <p>“Wh-wh-what?!” Pyrrha exploded in a blush. “No! We-we just met, why would-”</p>
    <p>“You didn’t?” the reapette demanded, to which the champion shook her head vividly. Finally, the pressure from the younger girl relented and Crescent Rose was stowed away again.</p>
    <p>“Okay, thank you!” Ruby Rose was back again, cute and perky and socially awkward. Though she stepped forward and bent a little.</p>
    <p>“Keep your mitts off him, okay?”</p>
    <p>Pyrrha had an inkling why she said so, but decided to just nod along.</p>
    <p>Even if she knew that if she were to fall for him, it would not be within her control. Love never was that simple.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc: Harriet and Elm get a front-row seat to Jaune’s protective mode when he chews out a tabloid reporter who accuses them of staging the assassination attempt to try and put him in debt to Atlas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>The two Atlas operatives had been at their new mission for only a day. Elm was as gung-ho as she usually was with new missions, while  Harriet had to get used to this whole shebang first.</p>
  <p>Which included meeting the bane of any famous person.</p>
  <p>Overly insistent tabloid reporters.</p>
  <p>“Mr Arc!” the rat blathered as the camera sounded. “Is it true that you were almost victim to an assassination attempt yesterday?!”</p>
  <p>“Yes?” Jaune drawled, his patience with these people long since gone.</p>
  <p>“Is it true that Atlas staged the attempt to ingratiate itself with you?!”</p>
  <p>His eye twitched. “No…” There was a low growl in his voice now, and Harriet raised her eyebrow at him. Elm was looking forward to these fireworks, especially as she glared a hole in the idiot’s skull.</p>
  <p>“But do you not think how suspicious it was that these women were there during the attempt on your li-”</p>
  <p>“Listen here, you brainless, feckless hack!” the blond roared in anger. “They saved my life yesterday! Would someone trying to kill me have done that?! Would they have used a potential diplomatic incident for…what, a damn deal?!!”</p>
  <p>The two Ace Ops stared at the raging blonde snarling at the reporting reprobate, mouths slightly agape.</p>
  <p>“Use your damn head, will you?! Now, get out of here! No more questions!” With that, Jaune stomped off, the two Ace Ops closely folllowing behind.</p>
  <p>“But Sir-”</p>
  <p>“Big man said move it, so move it,” Harriet urged the dumbass.</p>
  <p>“Argh! An attack on journalism!” This person did everything for a story, and it showed. “Yet again, Atlas restricts information!”</p>
  <p>“Excuse me?”</p>
  <p>Before Harriet could really rage against the dumbass, a new blonde, a girl with some knockers on her, tapped the rat’s shoulder. Immediately after, an armbar followed, to the reporter’s vocal dismay.</p>
  <p>“You have been deemed a security risk, bud. Move it!”</p>
  <p>That’s when the speedster remembered two things. One, two teams from Beacon have been dispatched a security detail. Two, and more importantly…</p>
  <p>she left Jaune alone with Elm.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>“Hey there.”</p>
  <p>Jaune had no idea why Elm was doing this. all of a sudden, He was up against the wall, her muscular arm right next to his head planted against the building. The huge woman loomed over him, grinning lasciviously.</p>
  <p>“Hi?” He hoped it wasn’t what he thought it was; he really didn’t need more of this!</p>
  <p>“You’re damn cute, you know?”</p>
  <p>Shit!</p>
  <p>“You need to look out for bad girls looking to gobble you up, councilman,” Elm spoke softly before removing her hand from the wall. “Don’t want to see you heartbroken.”</p>
  <p>Huh?</p>
  <p>“Now come on, let’s get some ice cream. I’m itching for a cone!”</p>
  <p>Jaune stared at the woman. Perhaps he misjudged her. As he trodded up behind her, he wondered why she put on that show.</p>
  <p>“And hey,” she added. “If you want to get with an older woman instead of a novice girl, just hit me up.” A flex showed the difference between the Ace Ops and the councilman, even as she turned her head to wink and smile at him.</p>
  <p>“I’ll be gentle~”</p>
  <p>Nevermind…</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>onyxgabriel asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc AU: So uh, what happened after Jaune ordered Ruby to steal Ozzie’s crac-I mean coffee?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>Ozpin’s very soul cried out in pain as he observed the mountain of paperwork on his desk. Part of his deal with Jaune was to do his own paperwork.</p>
  <p>All for the sake of regaining coffee.</p>
  <p>Just as he was about to either despair or try to put this off, the elevator dinged, opening up to Glynda Goodwitch.</p>
  <p>“Just the woman I wanted to see.” He tried really hard to mask his relief. “Would you mind-”</p>
  <p>“Do not bother, Ozpin.” Her vindictive smile put an end to any of his designs. In her hands, he spotted a new fresh source of dread. “I was informed by councilman Arc in regards to your deal and have been advised not to go easy on you.”</p>
  <p>Curse him! The new batch of paperwork slammed down on his desk at the same time as Glynda made to leave.</p>
  <p>He tried to appeal to her. “I would appreciate some help, Glynda.”</p>
  <p>“So would I.” With that, the elevator closed, leaving him alone with his despair.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sonicboom357 asked:</p><p>I have just though of something for the council au</p><p>teddy roosevelt was once shot during a speech but instead of stopping and going to a hospital he then continue his speech now let’s put jaune in the same situation and let’s see how much respect he earns and panties drop at this moment in history</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>“OW! Damn it!”</p>
  <p>It was a rather subdued reaction, considering Jaune was just shot in the shoulder. However, miraculously, the bullet missed <em>literally every vital spot.</em></p>
  <p>Leaving Jaune alive, but in serious pain.</p>
  <p>“Sonuva- damn!” He winced at his shoulder as his security detail was already all over the shooter, bludgeoning them unconscious. Yang and Ruby seemed really vicious, while Pyrrha rushed to him.</p>
  <p>“Jaune! Are you okay?!”</p>
  <p>“I’ll live. I’m in pain, but I’ll live,” he gritted out. “Anyway, where was I?”</p>
  <p>“Jaune!” the champion gasped. “You can’t continue, you just got shot!”</p>
  <p>He smiled at her, still reeling from the shot, determination shone through. “Watch me.”</p>
  <p>His address was a benign one. He was intended to speak at the unveiling of the newest ship model, speaking how this would ensure greater mobility and the Grimm not being safe even in the water.</p>
  <p>Standing proud, despite the flesh wound in his shoulder, the councilman grinned at his captivated audience. “Let this be a lesson to all!” he moved to the finishing touch. “We may get wounded, but as long as we draw breath, we will fight against the darkness!”</p>
  <p>The audience roared, and he saw his friends slash security cheering along.</p>
  <p>And Elm just had to make these suggestive signs at him, parallel to Yang.</p>
  <p>The brawler noticed, and sparks flew immediately.</p>
  <p>Wonderful.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Three steps off the podium and he keeled over.</p>
  <p>From then on, his arm was in a sling for a week.</p>
  <p>His <em>dominant</em> arm.</p>
  <p>You can take a wild damn guess as to how that can be leveraged! 8D</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>noneatnonedotcom asked:</p><p>councilman arc au) the arcs follow a religion based on ancestor worship. and generally every sunday jaune visits a shrine to pray for wisdom and courage. though recently he's noticed more offerings at the shrine. oh well as long as it wasn't vandalism or anything he was fine with people praying at this shrine too. unknown to jaune just hours earlier his friends from rwby and pyrrha were bribing his ancestors to help them with their goal to become arcs... er become closer to jaune, yeah that's it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>The manism, or veneration of the ancestors, was deeply rooted in the Arc faith. Grandma Salem introduced it, though she desired no worship from them, merely respect and love.</p>
  <p>Jaune grew up on this very faith, and followed it for the sake of spiritual guidance and attaining the calm needed for his duties.</p>
  <p>The manism shrine in Vale was ancient and barely visited nowadays, though Jaune had changed that with his own hands. Old coats of paint renewed, statues repaired or exchanged, the shrine was still quaint, yet it needed no overt opulence.</p>
  <p>Which was why Jaune was befuddled by the various new additions to the shrine. Some incense, a few flowers, ribbons and vases, even Lien chips; the latter perhaps laid down by someone new to manism and without guidance.</p>
  <p>It made him smile a little, since he knew the ancestors would appreciate the symbolic goft nonetheless.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Yang left a few flowers, unsure if it would be needed. Still, she heard through the grapevine - id est simply asking the guy - that Jaune came to this old shrine quite often.</p>
  <p>Thusly, she knelt before the small altar and prayed to the Arc ancestors.</p>
  <p>“Would you mind giving me hints on how to get that dick, with the guy attached?”</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Ruby brought roses in a vase to the shrine she knew Jaune was regularly praying in. After placing them down carefully, she knelt and begged the spirits.</p>
  <p>“Would you mind telling Jaune that I really, really, really, really, really, really, really like him?!”</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Blake had little she knew the ancestral spirits appreciated, so she brought colorful bows to the shrine. Decorating the small court of spirits with these strips of cloth, tied here and there, she finally stepped back and prayed like the others.</p>
  <p>“Tell me, venerated ancestors, how do I convince Jaune to clap my cheeks?”</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Weiss had studied the cultural intricacies of manism well. She knew that the dead needn’t much in terms of veneration, though remembrance was the most important. Ceremonies and keeping shrines of worship intact would pacify angered ancestors and summon their goodwill.</p>
  <p>To truly make the rather dilapidated building fell hallowed, she brought and lit some incense close to the altar. Kneeling before it, she prayed, not for the first time in her life.</p>
  <p>“Ancestors, please tell me…what are these dreams I am having about your descendant…?”</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Pyrrha had no clue. All she could give were her Lien chips, as she had come here wholly unprepared for an impromptu veneration; she had merely followed Jaune, intrigued by his humming and his unusual path.</p>
  <p>…what? She was his bodyguard for a good while, she followed him on most tours!</p>
  <p>The cards clicking upon their landing inside the offering bowl, she clapped her hands together.</p>
  <p>“Ancestors, heed my prayer. I, Pyrrha Nikos, ask for your permission to pursue Jaune Arc, regardless of his legion of admirers…”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>noneatnonedotcom asked:</p><p>councilman arc au) jaune contemplates suicide as he's forced to explain to a very... ignorant, minstrailian politician that no placing a navel base on menagerie will not cause the island to capsize no matter how many people he puts on the island. ozpin can only admire the young mans strength of will as he continues to try and explain basic facts to the politician. but at the very least jaune knows why ozpin was avoiding politics for so long (btw this was an actual thing congress asked once)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, councilman Varble, Menagerie won’t tip over when we build a harbor there.”</p><p>Jaune craved death.</p><p>“Because that’s not how islands work.”</p><p>How can someone in politics be this dumb?</p><p>“I don’t need to study geology to know that.”</p><p>This was utterly ridiculous!</p><p>“Menagerie is too big to just tip over due to a harbor.”</p><p>This councilman was trying to convince him not to build that harbor with the dumbest arguments ever!</p><p>“No, even if all the people are standing on one side of it.”</p><p>Someone save him!</p><p>“Oh my god, Councilman, no. Do I need to go over this again?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>naughtyweiss asked:</p><p>Council Arc AU: How would Jaune react If he had to meet up with one of the Schnee ladies, and they were there to “convince” him for better business deals~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(I know what you want me to do. I want to, I badly want to, but I can’t! Not yet I can’t, as much as I want to! F U C K!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Torture was the best way to describe Jaune’s current situation, though he would probably take waterboarding over a mature woman really wanting to seduce him.</p><p>“Mr Arc.” Willow Schnee’s dress was so damn revealing, her cleavage threatening to spill out. The sides of that damn sky-blue dress were cut to reveal her slender legs, too!</p><p>How the actual fuck is she this hot?!</p><p>Oh yeah, and they were sat on the same damn sofa, side by side, with her close enough to him that he could smell her perfume!</p><p>Wisteria…</p><p>“Considering we had to cut our last meeting short, why don’t we pick up where we left off?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Jaune mumbled, desperately trying to keep eye contact with her and not stare in the bare cleavage.</p><p>Seriously, her areolae could pop out and say hello with the smallest movement!</p><p>“So,” she purred, the breasts jiggling tantalizingly as Willow took a deep breath. “About those tarriffs you imposed.”</p><p>“Yeah,” the blonde replied. “If he won’t make concessions to the faunus workers, I won’t risk the well-being of the people at large. Or the competition to small businesses.”</p><p>She hummed and smiled beatifically at him, legs crossing over one another. She was really laying it on thick, but he had to be strong! He had withstood great temptations before!</p><p>“Though these businesses are not as profitable as the SDC, in terms of taxes, are they not?”</p><p>“Well, I-”</p><p>“Perhaps…” The woman drew a little closer to him. “We could come to an arrangement?”</p><p>Oh yeah, an arrangement. One that would involve a transfer of fluids and-</p><p>“Okay?” He clung with every ounce of mental strength to the knowledge that she was a married woman.</p><p>Willow came closer, close enough for Jaune to feel her breath on him. “My marriage is not what it used to be, Mr Arc. I feel…terribly lonely.”</p><p>Oh goodness.</p><p>‘<em>If any deus ex machina would coe in now to save me from being potentially blackmail-able, that would be really great!!</em>’</p><p>Speak your prayer, and salvation comes….</p><p>“Ahem!”</p><p>Immediately, Willow withdrew, a scowl on her fair features as she looked up at none other than Deery, Jaune’s secretary.</p><p>“If you wouldn’t mind me disturbing-”</p><p>“Not at all!” Jaune squeaked out, silently thanking her for the save. His heart was not ready for that…</p><p>“I have the documents you requested.”</p><hr/><p>Damn, clam-jammed by a faunus. Was this karma?</p><p>Willow wondered why she was cursed like this. Jaune was young, handsome, quite likeable and so damn fun to tease and talk to. She sincerely wished to have met him sooner, but alas, she had to be duped by that rat bastard now running her grandfather’s company.</p><p>She wondered what she had done to deserve that…</p><p>Although Willow had seen a whole new light in her life. Jaune Arc was a good man, and politically savvy enough to know a loaded offer.</p><p>It was true, her detested husband had ordered her to sleep with the councilman, so that Jacques had some blackmail. Sure, Willow would sleep with the young man, but she would gladly deny anything happened.</p><p>Shame that that faunus had to come in and ruin the moment. She was so damn close!</p><p>Ah well, now the Schnee knew he was susceptible to her charms. Now she had an avenue of attack, one she would gladly take at the nearest opportunity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>onyxgabriel asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc AU: So Jaune, what do you like in a woman? *nudge* *nudge* *wink* *wink* maybe his answer gets leaked?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>The second interview with lisa lavender had jaune on the back foot, in a way of speaking. Instead of political questions, he was asked personal ones.</p>
  <p>His family: Yes, he had seven sisters. Yes, his parents do have hobbies. He’s not going to answer that.</p>
  <p>Personal life: He is manistic, like his family. No, his grandma once told him that the brother gods are bad. Because they let Grimm run around.</p>
  <p>Sexual preference:….women. Why?</p>
  <p>What kind of woman?</p>
  <p>Um…</p>
  <p>“You know,” he shyly answered that one, growing redder by the second. “The one I can share my worries with and who can share hers with me. The one that would…well, cuddle, I guess…and I can raise kids with, maybe…”</p>
  <p>a pregnant pause followed. Then Lisa just had to ask.</p>
  <p>“Preference in age or perhaps body shape?”</p>
  <p>“None, actually.”</p>
  <p>He wished he hadn’t said that the moment he saw the expression in Lisa’s eye.</p>
  <p>He dun goofed.</p>
  <p>Especially since this was broadcastedliveSHIT!</p>
  <p>….oh, that was not good….</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>“““““““““““““““““““““I must have him.“““““““““““““““““““““</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>gorillageek27 asked:<br/>Jaune arc being thirsted by other huntresses.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(That’s it, that’s the AU. well, that and politics with a dash of utter nonsense)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaune did think that he was getting used to the attention by females.</p><p>He was wrong.</p><p>“Hey hun,” an adult huntress with a particularly bodacious figure purred in his ear. “Want me to protect you? Free of charge, just…you know.” A wink told him everything.</p><p>“Oh, you don’t want her,” another chimed in, clinging close to him, a slender leg wrapping around one of his. “I can actually cook~”</p><p>“Noodles only,” the other snapped. “At least I am not a dead fish in bed!”</p><p>“What did you say?!”</p><p>As Jaune tried his best to calm the sudden clash between women. two dull silver eyes stared at the two hussies.</p><p>“<em>You better get ready to die</em>…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>noneatnonedotcom asked:</p><p>councilman arc au) the arc ancestors agree to help team rwby and pyrrha but there is some contention on who to help the most among the honored dead. many like the adorable ruby and feel she will help jaune mature by giving him someone to care for, others think yang is perfect arc material. weiss is the descendant of an old ally, and blake is ticking boxes via the fact jaune used to have a thing for cat girls. but the case for pyrrha is strong too "jaune needs a red head to rock his world"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within the realm of the dead, several figures were assembled around a round table. Five of them sat down, five representatives, speakers for their faction.</p><p>They were the Arc ancestors, honored for their deeds and guidance from beyond the grave.</p><p>Guillaume Arc, looking like thunder and fury, yet all who knew him also knew that he was quite jolly beneath that facade. He used that face when deep in contemplation.</p><p>Scipio Arc, stoic and calm, one arm on the table. His other had been torn from him during childhood, so he was used to one, despite being able to summon another to his ethereal form.</p><p>Julius Arc, amusedly stroking his beard. Lion’s ears twitched on his head as he smiled at his family members.</p><p>Brigitte Arc, beauty incarnate. Her beautiful smile had something feral to it, however; her competitive spirit was legendary in the family.</p><p>Joanna Arc, once Verano, daughter to Salem, first Summer maiden. A scar tarnished her visage, though her smile was still a motherly one.</p><p>“Shall we?” the MatriArc initiated.</p><p>“Let’s.” Guillaume leant forward, grim face cracking apart into a friendly grin. “I vote Yang.”</p><p>“Why? Because she made you laugh?” inquired Brigitte.</p><p>“Not a good precedent,” Scipio hummed. “Pyrrha would be a better choice.”</p><p>“Ruby has my vote,” Joanna weighed in. “Imagine the cute silver-eyed babies!”</p><p>“I’m imagining little kitties,” Julius laughed. Some raised an eyebrow at his bias.</p><p>“Well, at least he would make more blondes with Yang, that’s for sure!”</p><p>“Oh shush, Guil. Weiss is elegant and beautiful,” Brigitte voted. “If anything, their children would be wonderful.”</p><p>“With that wretch as their grandfather?” Scipio held the Gele in very low regard. “They are bound to inherit something from that lowlife. No, Pyrrha has looks and pedigree-”</p><p>“Bi-as!” Guillaume hollered.</p><p>“True.” The lion in their midst shrugged at the swordmaster. “She is the grea-grnddaughter of your ally, no?”</p><p>“All the more reason to-”</p><p>The debate raged on</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>beaconbeauties:<br/>Yang smirked as she sent the selfie to jaune with the text. “Hey noodle boy finished my workout see you in the shower~.” She giggled a bit and set her scroll down before she walked to the shower awaiting her noodle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p></p><div class="post-reblog-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="post-body">
    <p>well, well, well.</p>
    <p>….that’s basically most texts councilman jaune gets nowadays. at least what they look like</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>noneatnonedotcom asked:</p><p>councilman arc au) ruby accidently walks in on a naked jaune. she must be really embarrassed because she immediately fell to her knees and started mumbling. while jaune was out looking for something to help her recover ruby finished her thanks "oh honored ancestors" she slowly liked her lips "I thank you for this bounty for i am renewed by it, if it is your will that I take him as my own give me a sign" as she watched jaune's naked form come running back towards her she smiled and said "amen"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(I think i don’t have to write much more to this; might as well be a standalone entry. Though…)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joanna giggled. “You’re welcome!”</p><p>Guillaume was roaring with laughter. “Incredible! Plain incredible! First time seeing man booty and she thanks us! Oh, this…presents a conflict.”</p><p>“So you’re saying that you might be swayed?”</p><p>“I’m saying there’s nothing speaking against both her and Yang getting with him.”</p><p>“….that’s a thing?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>noneatnonedotcom asked:</p><p>councilman arc au) jaune finds summer, she was in some weird base that was cryogenically freezing people in the grim wilds. due to her being out of if she kisses him mistaking him for tai... on live tv. tai takes it in good humor though "heck i wanna kiss him too" qrow takes a drink from his flask "same" ruby and yang look at each other "well now we gotta fuck him"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>“So, uh…what am I looking at?” </p>
  <p>A massive undeground facility was recently unearthed, and the VFDF had informed councilman Arc immediately. Their finding required his urgent attention, so they said.</p>
  <p>Thusly, Jaune was now standing in front of a giant glass tube, a woman eerily swimming in the fluid, clearly unconscious. It was a scene straight out of horror.</p>
  <p>The tubes and cables hanging onto her didn’t help at all.</p>
  <p>“Councilman,” one of the officers greeted Jaune. “We found her here as the only occupant of these pods. Data was sparse on her, but we managed to gather that she was taken and imprisoned here over a decade ago.”</p>
  <p>“Any reason?” Jaune had to keep it together and not freak out. Lisa had insisted on following him, and he had promised the citizens of Vale transparency.</p>
  <p>“None we could discern. She might have been a test subject.” The officer stared up at the body in trepidation. “Your orders, sir?”</p>
  <p>The councilman stared at the tube, contemplating the possible history…and the consequences of what he wanted to do. Finally, after a silent minute, he made a decision.</p>
  <p>“Let her out, carefully. Prepare to sedate her, in case she becomes violent.”</p>
  <p>“Yes, sir.” The soldiers dutifully pressed the buttons, and the fluid drained out of the pod. The various appliances dislodged from her remotely, and the glass wall was lifted upwards.</p>
  <p>Jaune stepped carefully towards the woman on the pedestal working as the bottom of her prison, stretching out his hands slowly.</p>
  <p>“Councilman, be careful,” the officer urged, firearm at the ready. Jaune nodded and rolled her over just enough to see her face, twitching as she awoke from her dreamless slumber.</p>
  <p>He was surprised to see two silver eyes in a face so weirdly familiar to Ruby’s. Bleary silver soon cleared and stared up at him.</p>
  <p>“Hello,” he greeted the woman softly.</p>
  <p>“Tai?”</p>
  <p>Jaune wondered if she mistook him for someone else, but before he could voice his objection, her arms shot upwards, slinging around his head and drew him in…</p>
  <p>for a kiss.</p>
  <p>“MMMPH!?”</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Tai stared at the TV in pure bafflement. Slowly, tears crept into his eyes as a smile grew on the man’s face. He laughed, he cried, he hollered in happiness, even as the officer on scene wrestled with his naked wife to get off the councilman.</p>
  <p>“I can’t…” he choked out. “I can’t blame her! I want to kiss the guy, too!”</p>
  <p>Qrow sat next to him, a rare genuine, if watery, smile on his face. Red eyes watered as he clutched his flask.</p>
  <p>“Same here buddy,” he mumbled, before emptying his alcohol for one last time. The reason he had been drinking had disappeared for good.</p>
  <p>Summer Rose had returned.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>In Beacon, Team RWBY’s dorm was very tumultuous, though this time less with mischief and now more with unbridled joy.</p>
  <p>“She’s back!” bawled Ruby into her sister’s shoulder. “She’s backshesbackshesbaaaaaaaack!!!” She couldn’t stop crying in joy.</p>
  <p>“She is, Rubes.” Yang was all choked up. “She really is…”</p>
  <p>As the two sisters slowly calmed down, their mind were made up.</p>
  <p>‘<em>Jaune is soooo getting laid</em>.’</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Salem stared at the TV. She had been following every major and minor appearance of her grandchild with uttermost focus and dedication, gushing over how well he was doing.</p>
  <p>And raging mad when he was shot.</p>
  <p>This time, however, the Queen of the Grimm was at a loss for words.</p>
  <p>“I completely forgot I had her stashed there…” she mumbled to herself.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>noneatnonedotcom asked:</p><p>councilman arc au) jaune and papa arc have a heart to heart. after they yell at each other for a couple of hours that is. and jaune comes to the realization that he never really wanted to be a hero. he just wanted to be a man, like his father. papa arc admits he was wrong to prevent jaune from pursuing his dream and that he should have helped guide jaune into the next stage of development rather than try to keep his son protected forever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>There was screaming, there was rage, there was noise.</p>
  <p>The clash between father and son was long overdue. Johnathan Arc had done his best to shield his son from danger, ignoring his wishes for it. Safety was first, but it had built immense resentment in Jaune, who wanted more than this.</p>
  <p>During the screaming match, with the Arc women as powerless witnesses, Jaune admitted he wanted to be a man like his father, being able to stand for himself and others. It was why he wanted to be a hero, because being a hero meant being a man.</p>
  <p>Their voices hoarse, out of breath, the two Arc men finally embraced one another.</p>
  <p>the father sought forgiveness, the son reconciliation.</p>
  <p>To think this began with a visit from the Arcs at their son’s place of work.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc au: Considering how much Jaune been through, Deery and Greta told him to go out to the town for a night to relax. He decided to check out one of the karaoke bars to sing, only for someone hidden to record him and post it online. How not only being good at politics, but now has the voice a veteran huntsman could cry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, being a councilman was really tiring, and the stresses had accumulated immensely. Deery had noticed and all but ordered her boss to take a load off, go somewhere fun, maybe a karaoke bar.</p><p>So he did. rented a booth, sang some songs, had fun by hmself just…screaming his frustrations out in song.</p><p>He just had no idea it would end up on the net.</p><hr/><p>“<em>Sailing together, our time has come!<br/>Pledge your allegiance to conquering the sun!</em>”</p><p>No one knew before that Jaune liked to sing metal; he could hit the pitch for the death screams really well. Though he was also impressive in roaring out fierce lyrics.</p><p>Though, one part in particular got all the attention.</p><p>“Okay, Jaune…You can do this, you can do this…just a song, nothing about it…just a song.”</p><p>“ This is a song<br/>For the ladies,<br/>But fella’s,<br/>Listen closely… “</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc: how goes NDGO’s rehabilitation?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>How many different ways were there to describe “troubled”…?</p>
  <p>NDGO barely fit in. Poor Gwen was immensely nervous around everyone and an utter doormat for Nebula. The leader was amazingly condescending to anyone not from Vacuo, while Octavia played her sycophant.</p>
  <p>Dew was the only outlier, if only because she distanced herself from her team after a very…unfortunate clash with a certain minigunner, who reacted quite poorly to Neb insulting her wardrobe.</p>
  <p>And, just recently, Gwen accidentally cut one of Yang’s hairs in a spar, resulting in a serious blow, which turned into a brawl between teams as team leader and right hand woman stepped in, which then resulted in detentions for everyone involved.</p>
  <p>“At least Miss Gayl has been somewhat of a victory…” Ozpin murmured as he took a sip from his cup. The rest were going to be difficult, two of them moreso than the other. Dew, however, managed to make friends.</p>
  <p>In a way.</p>
  <p>He supposed.</p>
  <p>Coco using her semblance to blow up skirts was….unorthodox. But hey, it was <em>a </em>friendship!</p>
  <p>Thus, progress.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>onyxgabriel asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc AU: Jaune nudes getting leaked somehow?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>Jaune was concerned about his progress, in regards to his daily workout. He didn’t see the progress, mostly because he saw his own body every day. Thusly, he decided to take some photos of himself post-workout shower, to track it all.</p>
  <p>His thigh muscles in particular came along nicely, he found. The photos were all stored on a cloud, because Jaune wanted not to clog up his storage space.</p>
  <p>Besides, the cyber security should hold up. This cloud holds so much private data that it had to be.</p>
  <p>His confidence, his trust, were betrayed only a few days later.</p>
  <p>“pppFFFFFFFT!” He spat out his OJ as he saw the newest headline.</p>
  <p>“Jaune Arc nudes leak!”</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>“JACKPOT!!!”</p>
  <p>Yang was so damn happy. Salivating over her treasure, the nudes of her crush, she barricaded herself in the bathroom, staring at each and every still of him in the buff.</p>
  <p>“Lean, coming in with the muscle….oh, and he is HUNG!”</p>
  <p>Yes, it was a good day.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Ozpin and Glynda stared one another down at that moment, the blonde clutching her scroll to her chest.</p>
  <p>“Glynda-”</p>
  <p>“You didn’t see a thing.”</p>
  <p>“I-”</p>
  <p>“You. Didn’t. See. A. Thing.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jaunefanboy2 asked:</p><p>What is the councilman's position on homosexuality?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>an extra to the usual 6</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the- what kind of question is that? Of course I support it; my oldest sister is lesbian, for goodness’ sake! Besides, if we were to suppress gay people, it would only drive up negativity, which would result in more Grimm? Do you want more Grimm?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(I never thought that homophobia existed in Remnant. Pretty sure it doesn’t. I, personally, think that homophobia is stupid. Live and let live.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lonesilverw0lf asked:</p><p>When Salem’s strike team finally makes it to Vale for Councilman Arc, how badly does it go?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>Finally.</p>
  <p>Cinder had assembled all she needed for her arrival. Her team, loyal through fear or adoration, was assembled. Papers and documents were all in order; her mission could now begin.</p>
  <p>Shame that it changed. Now, instead of tracking the Fall Maiden hiding in Beacon, she was to provide security detail for her Queen’s grandson.</p>
  <p>And didn’t that one throw her for a loop. Salem had grandchildren!</p>
  <p>“Now then. We are to rendezvous with the councilman in fifteen minutes, inside the council building. Our mission is to prevent any form of harm to come to him. Keep your guard up and make sure he survives in good health, otherwise your lives will be taken in exchange. Are we clear?”</p>
  <p>“Crystal clear, ma’am,” Emerald dutifully replied, while Mercury just waved off with a “yeah, yeah, gotcha”.</p>
  <p>“Mercury?”</p>
  <p>“yes, Cinder,” he drawled, seeming to be rather cross. “I don’t see the big deal with the guy. looks more like a rookie.”</p>
  <p>“This <em>rookie</em>, as of recently, is the most influential man in all of Vale,” the maiden reiterated. “He is well connected enough so that his death would turn your life into a walking hell, dear Mercury. Mind yourself.”</p>
  <p>“Fine, I will,” the mercenary grumbled. “I just don’t see ow he can be that popular.”</p>
  <p>“Probably because he is more likeable than you,” Emerald snarked.</p>
  <p>“Shut up, Em.”</p>
  <p>With that, the chatter cut off, the team making its way to the destination point.</p>
  <p>At last, they would meet the young man. He striked Cinder as passionate, but clumsy, too trusting for his own good.</p>
  <p>They met with Jaune, alright, but he…was distracted.</p>
  <p>“oh hello! Sorry, I must’ve forgotten the time. Training, you know?”</p>
  <p>Yes. training. All he had on him right now was a towel and his sweatpants; his sweaty upper body laid bare, definition setting in.</p>
  <p>Emerald fanned herself a little, as appreciating of the view as Cinder secretly was.</p>
  <p>“Oh, I get that,” Mercury said, at least playing nice. “Name’s Mercury, by the way. We-”</p>
  <p>“Mercury,” Cinder hissed, not appreciating him talking out of turn.</p>
  <p>Jaune, however, picked up for him. “Oh yeah! My grandma called ahead and told me that you would come here. Sorry, I’ll get cleaned up quickly. Want some tea? Ask Deery or Greta, please, they’re my secretaries.”</p>
  <p>With that, the blonde disappeared. Cinder had to note that these pants were a little too small for his behind.</p>
  <p>Nice view.</p>
  <p>“okay, but who the hell are- w h a t.”</p>
  <p>Turning around, Cinder marveled at the curious sight of an elder sporting a spiky green mohawk, smoking a joint while smiling at the three.</p>
  <p>“Want some tea?”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sandlords211 asked:</p><p>(Councilman Arc AU) How about rest of the RWB and Pyrrha who saw Jaune nudes</p><p>onyxgabriel asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc AU: Jaune doesn’t know that Eve hacked into his scroll and leaked the nudes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies"><p><b>Ruby</b>: Oh my oh my oh my oh my oh my oh my! Muscles…abs…b-b-b-b-b-boy thingie….(Knockout!)</p><p><b>Weiss</b>: I….i shouldn’t be seeing this…but I want to..</p><p><b>Blake, very horny:</b> …this is…oh yes, i can work with this~</p><p><b>Pyrrha, blushing furiously:</b> ….help</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Eve patted herself on the back for a job well done. She didn’t need to hack the cloud for his nudes; all she needed was to copy the uploads whenever they occurred before they disappeared onto the cloud.</p><p>Perks of hacking the device itself.</p><p>although she would’ve much preferred it if she didn’t screw up her own upload to her private collection on her own cloud. Now, everyone had access to those glorious nudes.</p><p>Along with pics of his magnum dong.</p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(because let’s be real, Jaune is packing. If he ever gets pegged, it’s because whoever does the pegging would die if he topped)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lar-mx asked:</p><p>Another question arose ... I am from Mexico so it was not uncommon to hear the rumors of local politicians having lovers, or television stars with situations of "it is your son, take responsibility" or something like that and although many were false ... possibly, councilor arc has not had a similar situation in what he has been in office?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(what the fuck is up with mexico…? anyway!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boulevard press was a damn annoyance at the best of times. Not powerful or influential enough to be a menace, but just enough to be grating on the nerves of celebrities.</p><p>This, however, was beyond anything Jaune knew of them.</p><p>“Secret love affair?!”</p><p>“Councilman amasses harem!”</p><p>“Is there a secret love child on the way?!”</p><p>“Mr Arc steals Mrs Schnee!”</p><p>“Invincible spartan seduced! The ‘Jaune Arc’ effect!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>soulreaver656 asked:</p><p>Councilman arc jaune is working on several bill's when he gets a shaky message that his other grandmother has come to visit grandma Dimitrescu has come to visit and has accidentally given everyone an awakening to big tiddy vampire women</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>beware</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>“Wonderful,” Jaune sighed as he read the message. His grandma Alcina looked quite youthful for her age and had this air around her, apparently, that made people feel attracted towards her.</p>
  <p>Alcina stepped foot through the doors not a minute after Jaune read her message, her presence underlined by her height.</p>
  <p>“Jaune, honey! It’s so good to see you!” Immediatley she came at him with pinching his cheeks and hugging him, trapping him just below her generous bosom.</p>
  <p>It threw a shade, for crying out loud.</p>
  <p>Jaune withdrew from her embrace gently. “Hey, grandma.” He smiled up at her, his grandmother’s expression filled with delight at seeing him.</p>
  <p>She was always big on family.</p>
  <p>“Oh my, and who is this?”</p>
  <p>Turning around, Jaune noticed Deery, staring up at Alcina’s immense tallness in befuddlement. She clutched some documents to her chest he just knew were meant for him.</p>
  <p>“This is my secretary, Deery- I mean, Deerdra Glas.” Jaune preferred to formally introduce her by her full name, because her nickname just sounded too much like-</p>
  <p>“Dearie?” Alcina smiled at her now, though more mischievous than warm. “My, she looks charming. And she is your secretary?”</p>
  <p>“Yes?”</p>
  <p>“Is there an affair between you two?”</p>
  <p>“GRANDMA!”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc: Ruby hears NDGO insult Jaune. The team soon learns to fear the reaper.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>“God dammit, this sucks,” Nebula Violette grumbled. The leader of Team NDGO had vocally objected to the transfer to Beacon based on…what? Killing Grimm? So what if the civilians were used as distractions? They didn’t die, did they?</p>
  <p>“Tell me about it,” Octavia Ember sighed, walking beside her in the hallway. Dew becoming more independent of their team was already grating, not to mention jeopardizing their team work. Gwen was slowly moving away from them as well! What happened to being the best team around?</p>
  <p>“This is all his fault.”</p>
  <p>“Whose?” Oct didn’t follow.</p>
  <p>“That dumbass councilman! Arc, or whatever!” Neb openly snarled. “That milquetoast wishy-washy wannabe hero thinks he’s <em>so</em> good and knows <em>so </em>much more than actual huntsmen! Seriously! Why did Vacuo kowtow to him?! What’s so special about that coward?!”</p>
  <p>The belligerent girl’s angry rambling was somewhat rudely interrupted by a scythe opening just in front of her neck, prompting her to halt her furious stride.</p>
  <p>“So <em>he</em> is the coward, hm?” a sqeuaky voice rang out behind the two. Oct turned around and saw the young leader of Team RWBY, a fellow all-girls team that Dew hung out with regularly. Her usually sparkly silver eyes looked eerily dull, and her smile was nowhere to be seen.</p>
  <p>“The hell?! Hey, look here-”</p>
  <p>“No, you will listen.” The finality in her voice shut NO up right quick. “You have a history of running away from your duty as huntresses. Jaune risks his life on a different fron, just to do the right thing.”</p>
  <p>“We would be able to fight another day!” Nebula argued back. “And how can you-”</p>
  <p>“He has been threatened and attacked! He doesn’t even have aura to protect him, and he is still carrying on!” Ruby had become louder. “He would have made a better huntsman than you two! Heck, he is a better<em> human</em> than you two!”</p>
  <p>Neb shook with impotent rage, while Oct stared at her, borw furrowed.</p>
  <p>“And Vacuo stinks,” the reaper finished before turning into petals and leaving. The other two girls stood there; one filled with disdain and rage, the other with much of the same.</p>
  <p>Even as doubt settled in.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc AU: During an onsite inspection of new houses he commissioned to help the poor folk of Vale, with his security detail, an accident occurs. A little kid would have gotten seriously injured if Jaune had not reacted fast enough to push the kid away however was the one to be injured instead. How would his security detail react?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>“Look out!”</p>
  <p>It happened fast. One of the new housing units for poor working families was in the process of being finished, and Jaune chose it for his in-person inspection. His own initiative, to drive down homelessness, was bearing fruit already.</p>
  <p>A kid of the family to move in the unit was running around him happily, cheering for a new home. Jaune smiled seeing that, along with his security for the day. Elm and Blake observed the child as well, though one of them with…not entirely wholesome thoughts.</p>
  <p>Not that way! Just…</p>
  <p>‘<em>I wonder what Jaune and I’s children would look like…</em>’</p>
  <p>That’s when it happened. The kid accidentally bumped against the scaffolding, making a hammer laying precariously at the edge of it fall down. Jaune saw, yelled a warning and dove for the kid.</p>
  <p>The hammer smacked against his knee before either Elm or Blake could react, causing Jaune to yowl in pain.</p>
  <p>“Dammit! Ow, ouch…hey, you okay?”</p>
  <p>The kid was shocked but unhurt, while Jaune nursed a bruised knee. The hammer didn’t fall down from far up high, so the worst the blonde had to deal with here was a bruise.</p>
  <p>“Welp, you’re not walking, councilman,” Elm concluded after quickly inspecting his knee. “Guess I have to carry you.”</p>
  <p>“That’s not necesAAAA-!”</p>
  <p>A wide-eyed Blake witnessed an all-too-eager giant woman all but hoisting the blonde councilman into her arms, then walking away from the site with a grin on her face.</p>
  <p>“Elm, I need to finish the inspection!”</p>
  <p>“Nope, you need medical attention.”</p>
  <p>“I can do it on-site!”</p>
  <p>“Nope!”</p>
  <p>Blake quickly trotted after her, determined to save Jaune from her clutches. Yang and Ruby would never let her hear the end of it if she just let it happen.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>soulreaver656 asked:</p><p>(Councilman jaune au) jaune after too many late nights jaune collapsed while out with his grandmother Dumitrescu do the vale paparazzi freak out over jaune collapsing or the fact there is a nine-foot tall woman who makes eve tarus look flat</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>…</p>
  <p>considering they knew alcina after she introduced herself, certainly the former.</p>
  <p>“Mr Arc?!”</p>
  <p>“Mr Arc!!”</p>
  <p>“Sssh!” Alcina shushed them all, calmly picking up her grandson, walking over to a nearby bench and giving him a lap pillow. Eyes steely, but voice calm, she spoke to the reporters.</p>
  <p>“Could you all be dears and fetch some water for my grandson? He is clearly overworked.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>soulreaver656 asked:</p><p>Councilman arc Jaune inspecting a regiment of the valesian guard with ironwood and ironwood gets envious of his tanks and troops why do they get las guns and atlas doesn't! And why do they have a giant tank with 11 guns(baneblade) he wants one damnit</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ixnay on the lasguns because tech on Remnant isn’t quite ready for that just yet. Though I will permit the Baneblades.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ironwood was quite curious about the VFDF ever since its inception and first successes, particularly the major one of busting a slave trade ring at the border to Vacuo. He had to admit, even if the soldiers lacked atlesian discipline or equipment, they made up for in spirit and morale, alongside surprising effectiveness with their own weaponry.</p><p>He had accepted to attend an inspection of the VFDF 3rd Regiment, which was recently outfitted with new gear. Vale’s army had never looked this good, and Atlas would now have to rely on tech to exchange against vital foodstuffs from Vale’s opulent granaries.</p><p>“And here we have our newest addition to our forces overall,” The instructor introduced. “the super heavy tank model “Baneblade”!”</p><p>If a woman was a tank, this one had eleven tits and was DTF. Ironwood found himself salivating over this colossus.</p><p>13,50m long, 6,30m high, 8,40m wide, 316 tons and with 25 km/h, it was fairly slow, it had to be said. However it had varying thickness of armor of at least 8cm and up to 21 cm!</p><p>Not to mention the weapons! Three heavy machine guns with twin - twin! - barrels, 2 lasercannons of the newest Valean make were the secondaries. It’s biggest gun was simply called “baneblade Cannon” and had devastating effect, along with a machine gun for suppressive fire of light enemy Grimm. Adding to that, there was the big “Demolisher” gun straight in front, designed to stop anything dumb enough to try and takes this beauty head-on.</p><p>Ironwood wanted to have sex with this thing.</p><p>“Are thse for sale?” He truly tried no to sound desparate at all, especially towards the young councilman.</p><p>Who was currently observing a young red-clad girl dry-humping the Baneblade.</p><p>“Uh, no,” was the absent reply.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Chapter 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>captainwho77 asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc au: Jaune's reaction to finding out not only there are video games being based off him but also porn/hentai games?</p><p>onyxgabriel asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc AU: Does Jaune ever consider dating anyone?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies"><p>“WhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-”</p><hr/><p>“Heeheeheeeheeeheeheehee~”</p><p>“Uh, what’s whith Ruby?”</p><p>“…I don’t think you want to know”</p><hr/>
<hr/><p></p><div class="replies"><p>“I mean….yeah, I want to. But the problem is that I get a lot of propositions via mail, and I feel like a lot of these are…gold diggers.”</p><hr/><p>“He needs me!”</p><p>More than one woman watching said or thought these words as they watched the newest interview. Some scrambled to their things, ready to go; others planned things out, knowin there would be some girls too eager to be with him, scaring him off in the process.</p><p>Either way or another, they stepped up their game…</p><p><em>The end of his virginity was near.</em></p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Chapter 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>thesapsmith asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc AU: Juniper Arc had dealt with plenty of trouble caused by her eight children, but honestly, how is she meant to handle the first lady of Menagerie calling her up hoping to sneak a marriage arrangement over their children's heads?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>Mama Arc had to deal with a lot of things over her life, particularly ever since she became a mother. The shenanigans of her children, worrying about her only son, especially once he all but fell into his role as councilman of Vale.</p>
  <p>She could take solace that Salem promised her she would take care of him, that he would not be harmed.</p>
  <p>Though she was not quite prepared for a call from Menagerie, from Kali Belladonna, no less!</p>
  <p>“Ah, Mrs Arc, I presume,” the cat lady greeted her jovially, a twinkle in her amber eyes.</p>
  <p>“Hello, Mrs Belladonna,” the mother of eight barely got out, blindsided and barely prepared for this. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”</p>
  <p>“Just call me Kali! And…well, I wanted to know if your son is single right now.”</p>
  <p>Now the woman was alarmed. What did she want with her son?? “Yes, he is, but why do you ask?”</p>
  <p>“I have a daughter. Single as well.”</p>
  <p>Ah, that was a relie- <b>wait.</b></p>
  <p>“Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?”</p>
  <p>“Maybe?” the First Lady of Menagerie replied playfully. “I do want to set the two up for a date.”</p>
  <p>Mrs Arc was still suspicious. “For what reason?”</p>
  <p>“Can you imagine the grandkitties?”</p>
  <p>Oh.</p>
  <p>Oh!</p>
  <p>“You and I will get along ju~st fine,” the matriArc laughed.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Chapter 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc AU: Jaune's security detail question him about why Tenders the chicken is still employed. They mention how she's barely there and when she is she's either acting as a chicken hat or resting on her personal pillow on his office desk, much to the envy and jealousy of some of the girls. He answers with a far out look "reasons". More Curious than ever as for what reasons they follow the chicken on one of her rounds, what do they find?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>It was he turn of Cinder’s team to watch the councilman today. They had initially clashed with the other teams, all of them insisting they should be the only ones guarding them. Jaune, of all people, had to argue against that point, stating they all had their own lives and, if anything, should treat this as shifts.</p>
  <p>Cinder was okay with this. She felt her talents wasted upon being mere security, even if it was the most relaxation she had in months.</p>
  <p>Then again, the inexplicable weirdness existing around Jaune also proved taxing to her mental state. For example, <em>this fucking chicken!!!</em></p>
  <p>How and why Tenders the chicken was employed eluded her. So far, she had only seen the thing roost upon Jaune’s head and walk around aimlessly. Though she did want to uncover the secrets of the chicken, she was too above the demeaning task of tailing fowl.</p>
  <p>So she sent Mercury.</p>
  <p>The assassin was pissed off at being delegated to this idiotic task, but kept his objections, wisely, to himself.</p>
  <p>He finally returned, only half an hour later, wide-eyed and with a scroll in hand. Cinder raised a curious eyebrow at him as she took the scroll off his hands nad played the video.</p>
  <p>Tenders the chicken seemed to be…for the lack of a better word, trained fowl. It snatched up papers with its beak, moved stones on an abacus to and fro and signed more papers and made highly accurate calculations in <em>literal chcken scratch!</em></p>
  <p>She needed a drink…</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Chapter 70</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>noneatnonedotcom asked:</p><p>councilman arc au) jaune meets summer without being kissed this time. tai and qrow won't stop teasing her and jaune though. and summer won't stop teaseing them back with poor jaune caught in the cross fire. all in all though yang and ruby seem to be happy so jaune is willing to put up with it. he does find it weird that ruby keeps smelling his hoodie though when they hug, did he change his detergent or something?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>This was just a little bit awkward, but Jaune could handle it.</p>
  <p>He was invited out to Patch by a grateful Rose-Xiao Long family for a lovely dinner, as thanks for his role in returning Summer Rose back to the properly living. Their daughters, Yang and Ruby, would also be there for the celebration.</p>
  <p>He was greeted jovially by a large, muscular blonde man kissing him on the cheek, swinging him around while laughing.</p>
  <p>“Had to do it like my wife, right? Well, not really!”</p>
  <p>Turns out, Taiyang and Qrow - RY’s father and uncle, respectively - delighted in teasing Summer over her reaction to seeing the first blonde she saw.</p>
  <p>Jaune smiled at the playful ribbing between old friends. There was something beautiful in seeing this. It was also quite funny how much Ruby resembled her mother, down to indignant squeaking when embarrassed.</p>
  <p>Now why was Ruby smelling him? Did he smell funny? He swore he used deodorant!</p>
  <p>And why was Yang so close to him? They were here to eat, right?</p>
  <p>….right?</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Chapter 71</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>noneatnonedotcom asked:</p><p>councilman arc au) jaune accidently crashes the sdc stock, everyone now knows that jaune must be a genius byond anything they've ever seen because no one can figure out what he's done! least of all jaune! the stocks soon recover so it's "clearly" just a warning from a strategic and economic genius</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>Haha, stock go brrrr.</p>
  <p>That was the summary of what Jaune had just done. He stumbled into the official stock market building and just told someone “The SDC isn’t looking that good today.”</p>
  <p>All he did was comment on the graph, showing the value, which had looked like a grimace in his eyes.</p>
  <p>Someone heard, and everything went tits-up as he left, a little underwhelmed with the whole thing.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>He did it again.</p>
  <p>He had no idea what he did, and ended up making some serious change.</p>
  <p>“The sudden drop in value of the SDC stocks is attributed to councilman Arc, who presumably used his authority to fire a proverbial warning shot. While we are-”</p>
  <p>Jaune shut it off.</p>
  <p>“Why me,” he mumbled in despair.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Jacques was beyond furious. The little upstart had crossed him a few times too many now.</p>
  <p>First, the threat against his company. Then the embargo. Then pressuring Atlesian lawmakers by inciting a turn in the mood of their constituents!</p>
  <p>His bottom line had suffered for too long, and Willow couldn’t collect blackmail on him the first time, hindered by that secretary she mentioned.</p>
  <p>That, or it was a poor excuse on her part, convincing herself that she was still desirable.</p>
  <p>No, this time, he needed a different approach…</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Chapter 72</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sandlords211 asked:</p><p>(Councilman Arc AU) Can we get a moment with Lady Alcina Dimitrescu talking to her grandson other potential lover and mother of her grandchildren or perhaps can we get a moment between Grandma Dimitrescu and Ozpin who’s quite worried about the presence of a vampire in vale</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>Jaune knew his grandmas were both a tad overbearing, but this was ludicrous. Salem had talked about this with him already, and now Alcina?!</p>
  <p>“Now, dear, you seem to have quite the selection of women after you…”</p>
  <p>“Grandma,” Jaune mumbled in his embarrassment.</p>
  <p>“Now now,” the tall woman chided. “You should ask yourself which one to choose sooner or later; you don’t want to lead them on, do you?”</p>
  <p>“What?! I don’t-”</p>
  <p>“You don’t, but do they know that?” Alcina’s gaze stopped jaune’s rant cold, though he couldn’t help his grimace at the thought of their sadness.</p>
  <p>His grandmother sighed as she sat next to him on the comfy sofa in his office. “You care, Jaune. I know you care. They know, too. But sooner or later, you have to take the plunge.”</p>
  <p>The blonde looked to her, desparation in his face. “How do I know which one wants me for me? Which one is only after the prestige?”</p>
  <p>The lady smiled at him, his honesty, and tilted his head upwards, staring into his eyes. “you look them in the eyes, dear. If you see a spark, or if they blush, or if you can see anything other than desparate greed or worse…then you know.”</p>
  <p>Jaune averted his gaze back onto the floor. “I don’t think I can see the difference…”</p>
  <p>“You will, Jaune,” she comforted him. “And, if it helps, I could vet them all, see which one is good and which ones are not.”</p>
  <p>“…please don’t overdo it.”</p>
  <p>“no promises,” Alcina laughed. “Oh, and I don’t mind if you want more than one wife.”</p>
  <p>“Grandma!”</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>BONUS: how Alcina became part of the family</p>
  <p>“And thus, we meet, Mr Arc. Noble vampire slayer~”</p>
  <p>“Vampire layer to you!”</p>
  <p>“Excuse me?”</p>
  <p>*later~*</p>
  <p>“Well…wanna get hitched?”</p>
  <p>“*incoherent “fucked silly” noises*”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Chapter 73</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lar-mx asked:</p><p>(Councilor Arc AU)Vacations or sales holidays, that's what jaune Arc thought when he saw the beach, without having to worry about any of the council's affairs ... or at least that was the plan ... now he was in a beach house belonging to to a criminal group that wanted "revenge" after the losses they suffered at the hands of the councilor's actions ...a) Rwby rescues the councilor. b) Grandma Salem rescues her grandson. c) turns out to be a group of evil fanatics pointing to their viriginity.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was a fairly novel experience after the usual shit Jaune went through. Bound to a chair in a dank beach house, he was surrounded by some weirdoes in various getups.</p><p>“Alright then, Mr Arc.” Some sleazy-looking guy spoke up, uttering his name in a mocking fashion. “You stepped on a lot of toes, haven’t you?”</p><p>“I mean, yeah?” That was a given. “Wait, aren’t you some of the corrupt officials-”</p><p>The speaker slapped him hard, making the blonde hiss in pain. “Shut the fuck up! So what if we took some money under the table, huh?! We kept Vale alive!”</p><p>“Keep telling yourself that.” Another slap threatened to make tears come out, but Jaune kept it together. He knew these assholes didn’t have long.</p><p>“You fucking little upstart fuck,” another dude snarled, a huge wrench in his hands. “Let’s see you cry and bleed before we dump you in a shallow grave. Then we take Vale back.”</p><p>In the same instance as the guy readied his weapon, Jaune heard a very distinct noise.</p><p>They lost the game.</p><p>In that moment, the solid wall of the house exploded, sending sharp shrapnel into some of his attackers. Jaune himself was shielded by wrench guy’s body, who took a large splinter through the back and out the chest.</p><p>Salem, his grandma, alive for more than a few generations now, stood there like the incarnation of wrath, eyes blazing and looking squarely at the dregs.</p><p>“Hey grandma.”</p><p>“Hello. One moment, I’ll get you out.”</p><p>“Just a few more words!” Jaune came up with the best  way to annoy these assholes one last time.</p><p>Oh boy oh boy oh boy!</p><p>In his impotent rage and despair, the ring leader looked at Jaune scowling.</p><p>“The game.”</p><p>The last notes of that man’s mouth were screams of anger and frustration.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. councilman arc: Ilia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The people on tumblr asked for this, so blame them.<br/>but! it will have buildup to it, so no one dare call me homophobe based solely on making a fictional character go through sexual self-discovery!</p><p>….I don’t think that’s homophobic at all; i just don’t see how.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ilia Amitola was sent to vale by three different people, on three different missions. First was Adam, to search for Blake. Second was Sienna, to curry favor with the councilman and ensure there are no anti-faunus spokespeople in his general orbit.</p><p>Though the third one was not exactly someone Ilia thought she would associate with, fantasies about motorboating notwithstanding. Eve Taurus, a persona non grata among her brother Adam’s part of the Fang, desired a sitrep as to why Deery’s record was so spotty.</p><p>What did she care about that? she had better things to do. Like having an excuse to go visit Blake!</p><p>But no. She had to gain permission to step foot onto beacon first, which could only be attained, if not by speaking to the headmaster, then to someone with a direct connection to him, and that was - triumphant fanfare! - the councilman Deery was working for now.</p><p>Ilia had heard good things about the guy, though. Adam approved of his policies favoring faunus rights, while Sienna appreciated his projects benefitting Menagerie, like providing parts for a functioning CCT for the island. hell, rumor had it that the Vale Frontier Defense Force could be dispatched to clear the island of Grimm, once the talks were over and done!</p><p>So many things…Ilia wondered if this councilman Arc was even human.</p><p>She was about to find out, regardless. Walking into the council building, she was ready to meet a blonde human.</p><p>What she wasn’t quite ready for was this dog in human form. Jaune Arc just had that…air around him that made her think “good boy”.</p><p>Aaand the implications hit her, turning her red all over. The way someone happily chatted with their colleague was not indicative of their predilections in the bedroom! why did her mind even go there?!</p><p>Anyway.</p><p>“Mr Arc?” she spoke up, then reminded herself that she should have called him councilman. He and his talking partner turned around, and Ilia then realised he was talking to Deery.</p><p>Also that his eyes were pleasantly blue. Huh.</p><p>“Ah, you must be…Ms Amitola?”</p><p>“Yes, sir!” She stood straight, hoping it would mprove her chances. “I made the appointment for…now.”</p><p>“Yup,” Deery confirmed with a chirp. “Already talked to Ozpin, though he said that they would have to monitor you closely as long as you’re there. Just fill out some forms and you’re good. Now where are they…”</p><p>Well, that was efficient. Ilia beamed at realising that she didn’t have to stick around for long. She also could just fib to Eve and tell her that Deery was busy doing secretary work.</p><p>Usually considered demeaning, but a faunus took what they could get. besides, it was a step up from usual faunus jobs…</p><p>“So,” the Arc drawled. “I heard you want to visit someone at Beacon?”</p><p>His smile was disarming. “Yes, an old friend of mine. Maybe you heard of her? Blake?”</p><p>He grimaced slightly. “So to speak. Had a bit of trouble with her a while back. She got into a fight with her team, ran away, then got into a fight with someone who really wanted to jump my bones. And no, I’m not exaggerating.”</p><p>The faunus raised a brow, though internally she was certain that the latter person was Eve. “Sounds hectic.”</p><p>“Boy, do I have stories,” he laughed, a pleasant sound. Oddly, Ilia felt at peace around him. Maybe it was his air…</p><p>“Can I rant a little?” He seemed so unsure, nothing like the mighty councilman that managed to press the SDC on just about everything. Ilia giggled, then nodded as she sat down on a nearby sofa.</p><p>“Okay, so there was Blake, running like hell…” he began, pacing in front of her. The chameleon got comfortable, knowing by his posture and tone that he would be at this for a good while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Chapter 75</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc au: Ever since Summer came back, Juniper has been trolling Tai that the fact his wife kissed her son to implied she want the arc "sword" as well as his daughters. A little payback for what he did back in their beacon days.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you know that coeur has massive influence on the fandom if everyone calls mama Arc “Juniper”. I don’t subscribe to that, though</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arturia Arc sat in front of her scroll, happily smiling at her old friend. The first time they chatted, there were shouting and tears on her part, screaming at the leader of team STRQ about being reckless and going on a mission solo, without backup. After some calming down, and loads of rather unignified babbling, they eventually resorted to just catching up.</p><p>Also, Tori exacting some revenge.</p><p>“So, how does my boy kiss, Sum?”</p><p>“Tori!” the mother yelped, aghast. “That was an accident!”</p><p>“Didn’t seem like one to me~” the mother of eight sang.</p><p>“Oh come on, he is also blonde!”</p><p>“But much younger.”</p><p>“Can you please not tease me about this? It’s awkward enough.”</p><p>“Nope, you will have to suffer.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Chapter 76</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Sequel to Grandma Dumitrescu post: Team RWBY and JNPR are stuck within a mall with a bunch of Apathys surrounding them, with (lack of) help coming, Grandma Dumiterscu sends a relative of her to save the kids, the one and only Frank West, Jaune's uncle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This mission was not going to plan.</p><p>Ruby just wanted a challenge, but ended up inadvertently leading both teams into an ambush.</p><p>Just because she wanted to be a hero.</p><p>Now she was surrounded by these freaky figures, their screams numbing, sapping her strength and will to go on.. Most of team PRRN was already down, with Pyrrha barely clinging on.</p><p>It pained Ruby-….what was that noise?</p><p>“Booyah!”</p><p>With a mighty yell, a man came crashing through the wall on a tricked-out motorbike. Immediately, the man flung around…literally everything able to be thrown.</p><p>Pies, beer cans, metal bars, soap, hatchets, a chainsaw, molotovs that set the Apathy on fire!</p><p>Oh, and then he picked up one of the Grimm in a wrestling hold, spun around and flung it into the rest of them.</p><p>Everything but the kitchen sink got thrown. No, wait, there it was, crushing a Grimm head.</p><p>Hell, even RWBY and PRRN got yeeted, but out the building instead at the Grimm, where they could recover from the attack.</p><p>The man in his getup, camera around his neck, walked over to the groggy teenagers, smiling at them like Qrow would at Ruby when she did something dumb.</p><p>“Glad I made it in time, kids,” He laughed before pulling out a cigarette, smoking on it.</p><p>Yang was first back on her feet, shaking her head and throwing around her locks. “Who are you?” she demanded.</p><p>“Name’s Frank West. Alcina asked me to come look for you kids.”</p><p>“Alcina?” blake mumbled before remembering. “wasn’t that Jaune’s grandma?!”</p><p>“One and the same. Now let’s get you back home asap,” Frank told them, helping each of them to their feet…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Chapter 77</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>0mn1s asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc AU: Bleiss' reaction on Jaune being a thorn to Jaques(Jackass) Schnee.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bleiss Schnee, black sheep to the Schnee family.</p><p>Yes, literally. She had inherited more of her father than her twin, with her red eyes and black hair. It was why he wanted her to go away, most likely, because it reminded him of his own, distinctly not-Schnee origins.</p><p>Her immense hatred of her sperm donor, however, was currently overshadowed by the immense love and lust for the man that dared to outright threaten the richest man on Remnant.</p><p>Jaune Arc. Short, sweet and rolls of the tongue…</p><p>She needed to meet him. Immediately!</p><p>Thusly, she was in Vale, stomping through the streets, searching for the council building. And just as she arrived…</p><p>There he stepped out. Blonde hair glistening in the sun, a tired but satisfied smile on his face, everything about him so irresistably attractive…</p><p>Bleiss didn’t even notice the girl next to him.</p><p>“Hello, councilman Arc,” she greeted him cordially, voice dripping with want. Blue eyes looked to her in surprise, and the black sheep felt like swooning. “I’ve been looking for you.”</p><p>“And what business do you have?!” the girl next to him yelled in defiance. Cute, small antlers.</p><p>Dangerous?</p><p>“Oh, just wanted to ask him out for a date, then maybe coffee at my place, if you catch my drift.” Her seductiveness turned on at full blast, positioning her pristine, bare legs to hike up her skirt seductively.</p><p>But just a little!</p><p>His cherry-red face told her that it was working. Such a shame that this slut right next to him had to interfere.</p><p>“Excuse me! The councilman is off work right now, and he would appreciate it if he were to not be accosted by a random woman on the street!”</p><p>“Ah, right, where are my manners?” she laughed. “Bleiss Schnee, a <em>pleasure.</em>”</p><p>“Schnee?” Jaune asked her, cocking his head cutely as his blush faded.</p><p>“Yes, unfortunately I am related to that imbecile whose life you are currently ruining. And you know what?” She stepped just a bit closer to him, as much as she could without the faunus clam-jamming her.</p><p>“I think that’s fucking sexy as hell.”</p><p>“Uh.” Oh yeah, without that girl in front of him, Bleiss was certain Jaune would have been hook, line and sinker!</p><p>“Stay away,” said bitch snarled at her. “There are enough gold diggers around.”</p><p>“Who the fuck said I was digging for gold?!” Now Bleiss was pissed. Nothing made her angrier than comparing her personality to her sperm donor’s.</p><p>She was <em>nothing</em> like him.</p><p>“Calm down!” Jaune yelled with such a power that the black sheep was leaking into her panties. God fuck, how can one man be this attractive?! “Alright, I have no clue why you’re here or who exactly you are, but if you want to go out with me, you better get to know me first!”</p><p>Perfect. He was perfect!</p><p>“Yes,” she hissed. “Dinner’s on me, let’s go to a bistro, shall we?” The raven-haired Schnee eyed the deer faunus with some wariness. “You can come, too, though I don’t know if you aren’t a gold digger yourself.”</p><p>“What!”</p><p>“Hey!” and again, that voice making Bleiss buckle. “She is my secretary and I trust her! do not insult her!”</p><p>“Alright, I’m sorry!” she hastily apologized, noting she had managed to collect negative points with tall, blonde and fuckable.</p><p>That needed to be remedied.</p><p>“Like I said, dinner’s on me.”</p><p>Starting now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Chapter 78</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc: how do the ladies react to a article on Jaune detailing him taking care of Adrien for a day as well as making note of him making a trip to the clinic where his Sister-in-law went to get in-vitro treatment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>The newest clebrity interview with Jaune Arc!</p>
  <p>Ooh boy, this was a must-read for quite a few people, Eve taurus among them. She had made no proper leeway in conquering the blonde wonderboy, her own work tending to get in the way.</p>
  <p>However! Next week was off for her, and the weeks beyond that, she would have to stay in Vale regardless for the weeks after that, although with work being in her way.</p>
  <p>Being a newly-minted businesswoman was hard work.</p>
  <p>However, now she was sat comfortably ina bubble bath, holding her Scroll to read the article, a glass of wine next to her.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Q: So, Mr Arc, we have asked a lot of questions already, and you mentioned your nephew, Adrian. You also mentioned that he has two mothers?</p>
  <p>A: Yes, he has! It was an in-vitro fertilization. I came along during that appointment.</p>
  <p>Q: Why did you go along?</p>
  <p>A: Well, I was going to be godfather, so…</p>
  <p>Q: Of course. Now, how is your relationship with your nephew?</p>
  <p>A: I don’t see him much, unfortunately, but I recently got to look after him.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Photos were attached of the boys’ day together. Adrian in glasses - and wasn’t he a cutie pie! - sitting in his baby carrier laughing…</p>
  <p>That made quite a few ladies’s fantasies drift to certain places…</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Q: He is adorable!</p>
  <p>A: Also a bit of a troublemaker. When you turn around to do someti´hing else for just five seconds…poof! gone. Toddlers are faster than people give them credit for.</p>
  <p>Q: oh my!</p>
  <p>A: he got his hands on his finger paint, too! So close to leaving his mark on the walls! I was lucky I got to him in time. My clothes…not so much.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Okay, the fantasies of Jaune playing daddy got too much for Eve to focus on reading the article. The thought of conceiving her own child made her core clench in want and need. As her fingers slithered downwards and a sigh escaped her mouth, Eve was truly looking forward to next week.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Chapter 79</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>captainwho77 asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc au: Jaune is encountered by Raven who has been hired by others to kill him, only to be stopped when Tenders surrounded her with her rival tribe, The Caesar's Legion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, Jaune just wanted a break. Take a vacation, go somewhere, preferrably anywhere where people wouldn’t try to abduct or kill him.</p><p>This time, some bandit tribe had managed to abduct him, luckily just for the ransom.</p><p>Weirdly enough, their chief reminded Jaune of Yang.</p><p>Anyhow, here he was, bound and sat on the ground, in their encampment, grumbling at his situation, guarded by this short bandit.</p><p>“You know, I don’t really see the hype,” this tomboy said, piercing blue eyes staring him down. “I mean, sure, you’re easy on the eyes, but not much else.”</p><p>“Gee, thanks,” Jaune snarked right back at miss short-hair. She smirked at him as she heard his rebuttal.</p><p>“Ooh, some fire in there, after all. Don’t you worry, once we got our money, you’ll be home free.” Tomboy patted his head like one would a dog, shagging his hair up some more.</p><p>Then came the sound of chicken.</p><p>A glorious cock-a-doodle-doo.</p><p>“The hell? We don’t have live chicken here…” tomboy muttered, just before the shouting began.</p><p>Jaune, meanwhile, sat straight as he had heard the familiar sound. He merely sighed, knowing what was going on, and sat up exhaustively. one leg after the other, slowly from the knees, while tomboy was distracted.</p><p>Finally, the councilman was on his own two legs again. While still bound in ropes, Jaune walked out of the tent he was in and into the carnage outside.</p><p>Heavily-armored men fought against the bandits, their apparel curiously leaving their legs mostly exposed, as it included some form of battle skirt. One of them, as he struck down a bandit, pointed at Jaune.</p><p>“Target Alpha found! Secure and escort!”</p><p>Immediately, two of these men charged forward, grabbed a blank-faced blonde and ran out of the camp while another sounded a horn.</p><hr/><p>A while later, and Jaune was freed of his ropes, the men oddly cordial towards him. Then again, if his theory as to who was behind it was correct…</p><p>Jaune felt a familiar presence on his head. He sighed in exasperation and relief alike.</p><p>“You know, I should stop questioning why you can do what you do and just accept it,” he told Tenders the chicken.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Chapter 80</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>thesapsmith asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc AU: Other women plan or hope, but in the end, trust and luck were all that mattered. Being the last two left in the office when a freak storm hits, Jaune and Deery are trapped with little else to do but spend time together. Conversation turns warmer, voices turn softer, talking turns to touching. By the time day breaks, nothing is likely to be the same.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weather forecast had warned them all, yet Jaune insisted on staying here, in his office. He wanted to send everyone else home, but Deery decided to  stay with him, not wanting him to be alone.</p><p>It warmed the councilman’s heart, especially with that look she practically perfected. Her eyes just sparkled in that special way!</p><p>Anyway, here and now, there was a torrential downpour. No one sane was out and about there, everyone was either home or had otherwise sought shelter.</p><p>Thusly, Jaune was alone with Deery, a girl about his own age. True, she was quite cute, attractive in her own right, but she was also his employee! Bosses shouldn’t have these thoughts about cuddling their employees because they feel lonely!</p><p>Even though Deery sort of looked like she wanted a hug from him.</p><p>Damn it, why did he have these thoughts all of a sudden?!</p><p>Well, there was the constant and very sudden attention from women who wanted to find a way into his heart and pants, various nudes and the fact that he was alone with one of the few girls he could trust nowadays.</p><p>“Soo,” Deery drawled as she lounged on the sofa in Jaune’s office, right next to him. “I guess we’ll have to sleep here?”</p><p>“Yeah,” the blonde confirmed with a sigh. “You can take the bed I have here, I’ll get on the couch. Honestly, I would rather have you not be awkwardly stuck in here with me.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Crystal blue stared at him, innocent as can be. “You must feel lonely, too. So that’s why i’m here!”</p><p>He laughed and shook his head at her as he leaned back into the cushion. “Honestly, you’re too sweet.”</p><p>For a while, both sat there in silence, watching the rain outside. Then, Jaune spoke up again.</p><p>“You know, I’m glad you’re here.”</p><p>Deery blinked in surprise at Jaune, then started to blush.</p><p>“I felt like I can talk to you the best out of everyone else at work,” he continued. “I mean, yeah, I have friends, but I rarely see them after their secdet mission was considered completed.” True, his security was reduced after the beach house incident, but he still saw them from time to time!</p><p>“After the crazy I’ve been through, it’s nice to chill out with a friend. You know?”</p><p>Some more silence, one Jaune found oddly comfortable…</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>The blonde turned his head at the right time, just as the antlered girl leapt towards him.</p><p>He froze as soft lips touched his. Deery’s hands held his head in place as she pressed her lips onto his own. Nothing could be done; his brain was frozen, overwhelmed by the sudden kiss.</p><p>Deery separated from him slowly, her eyes sparkling even in the dim light of the fading day. The more they just looked at one another, the more unsure she appeared.</p><p>“You..like me?” Jaune asked for the obvious.</p><p>Deery nodded.</p><p>“oh. uh…wow.”</p><p>“Yeah…” she whispered.</p><p>Then she all but tore off her jacket.</p><p>“Whoa!” Jaune yelped before Deery charged at his lips again. He offered no resistance as she poured all her adoration, all her feelings into her kiss. Merely her blouse and the brassiere below covered her top now, though Jaune could very well feel her modest chest pressing into him.</p><p>He felt on fire. Jaune could not hold back at all, faced with such overwhelming passion from the girl on top of him.</p><p>And Jaune was swept along.</p><p>He kissed her back with vigor and hunger, her tongue pressing into his mouth in reply. Their hips ground into one another, hands roaming, feeling each other.</p><p>When they separated, their tongues were still hanging out as if yearning for one another. A small bridge of saliva connected them, breaths steaming into each other.</p><p>Deery moved first. She tore off her blouse, buttons flying everywhere. As she did, Jaune took off his own top, leaving himself bare. Her bra all but disappeare, which one took it off neither knew.</p><p>It was in the way.</p><p>The faunus’ skirt similarly disappeared while Jaune undid his pants. hungry, wanting. Finally, both of them were down to their bare undies, Deery’s nipples growing stiff.</p><p>Jaune’s mouth was soon upon them. She moaned as he nibbled and kissed them, grinding his erect cock against her own damp panties.</p><p>Their patience had run out.</p><p>Jaune dragged down his boxers, revealing his erect length, just as Deery pushed her panties aside.</p><p>He slid inside without problem.</p><p>Both of them moaned before joining their lips again. His cock ground deep into her, hitting just the right spots. The girl clung to him, legs locking behind his back.</p><p>jaune moved. He sought pleasure, he sought her warmth. As their hungry tongues battled, the heat continued building between them.</p><p>there were no words, there was no place for them here.</p><p>Before either knew, their orgasms approached rapidly. Deery unlatched just for long enough to nod at Jaune.</p><p>He had permission.</p><p>His load exploded into her, her own body wracked by an orgasm. The girl gasped with every twitch of the boy’s cock as he deposited more of his cum inside of her.</p><p>It was a safe day, so there was no place for worries.</p><p>Even though some shot through her head as jaune picked up the pace again, undeterred.</p><p>They would continue to rut until late in the night, where they collapsed on the sofa.</p><p>Sweaty, dirty and satisfied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Tenders Defend!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>captainwho77</p><p>A continuation of Aravas-Writing’s Councilman Arc Au: https://aravas-writing.tumblr.com</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written by captainwho77 on tumblr</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Isn’t that councilman Jaune?” </p><p>“Totally! But what’s with the chicken on his head?”</p><p>People were starring at him as Jaune looked above to see his security resting on his head. If it wasn’t for Omelette for saving Vales Financial situations, he wouldn’t have hire Tenders, but here he is with the best security in Vale. Seriously what’s the worst thing that can happen with-</p><p>“Jaune Arc I presume?” </p><p>He turned around to see a man in a dark jacket </p><p>“Mr.Schnee sends his regards.” He pulls out a gun as some of the people surrounding the area scream, but Tenders jumps off Jaune heads and attacks the man with the gun by repeating hitting him in the eye, only to stop for a second </p><p>“BAWK!!” The chicken screamed as seconds later, more chickens arrive to assist Tender by beating down the assassin</p><p>Jaune starred at the group of chicken in confusion</p><p>‘I don’t even know what’s normal anymore.’ He thought to himself as he knows this would be the top story for tomorrows news.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>bawk bawk, bitch</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Chapter 82</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>onyxgabriel asked:</p><p>So what does Jaune give to the girls on Valentines day?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake: a copy of the newest “Ninjas of Love”, signed by the author (he knows them personally)</p><p>Yang: hand-made chocolate (first handmade ones she ever got) and a movie ticket for the new “Die harder” (she’s a fan)</p><p>Ruby: some new and shiny weapon parts, with a coupon to test out one of the newer weapons of the VFDF, also chocolate cookies</p><p>Weiss: a set of cupcakes and a letter (contents are priavte)</p><p>Bleiss: <strike>a restrai</strike> a formal approval letter for her new business venture…and some handmade chocolate. (Is it weird that she attempted to masturbate with it…?)</p><p>Glynda: a poem and a cup of hot chocolate in a special-edition thermos (How he figured out she liked *that* particular franchise, she can’t tell)</p><p>Eve: A meme of ceiling cat</p><p>
  
</p><p>and some chocolate.</p><p>Deery: and extra paid vacation day, chocolate cookies and a massage coupon</p><p>Pyrrha: a slice of chocolate cake with a chibi pyrrha made of frosting drawn on top of it (he didn’t know what would be a good gift…)</p><p>Willow: chocolate rum and the number of a divorce attorney.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Chapter 83</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Prompt for Councilman Arc losing his virginity: Both Councilman Jaune Arc and Deputy Glynda Goodwitch are invited to a charity event, only to bump into Ironwood as the general tried to one up on the Vale boy with his military and to impress Glynda. Only for her to leave in annoyance, Jaune then meets up with her later as she tells him about her history with Ironwood as he tried to woo her the day they met. After a few drinks, soon little heated and decided to take their friendship further.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentine’s day was a day of love and romance to some and a business opportunity to others.</p><p>Jaune detested having to use this day for a charity drive, though Deery and Greta both had suggested to host one. As to why, they simply felt that it would help his approval ratings and generally help gather attention towards those still in need.</p><p>Also them wanting Jaune to get out more, while Deery was still wondering about the implications of their night together.</p><p>Thusly, a charity drive, where a multitude of people were allowed to attend and pledge money for good causes, like new shelters for a sudden influx of frontier survivors or the newer community projects.</p><p>From the high society celebrities to various spirited and sufficiently affluent people, many attended the event, with Jaune on the sidelines in his suit.</p><p>Despite everything, he disliked the spotlight.</p><p>“Mr Arc.” Now there was a face he didn’t see everyday.</p><p>“Miss Goodwitch,” he greeted cordially, smiling at her elegant and conservatively cut gown. “Taking time off your usual schedule?”</p><p>“It is a change, certainly,” his fellow blonde sighed, but smiled back at him. “A shame I have to be here to show face. Even if it is only towards you.”</p><p>“Ouch?” Jaune laughed, Glynda tittering along. “I’m guessing this is about my moratorium on the coffee budget?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, still smiling pleasantly. “It has to be, hasn’t it? Yes, Ozpin is going insane in regards to a lack of surplus coffee, even though he is substituting it successfully with vanilla cocoa.”</p><p>“Can he ever be satiated?”</p><p>“I don’t believe so.” Glynda tittered again, relishing in the easy conversation. Jaune relished the sound of her delight instead, finding the mature woman quite charming. From there on, the two sank into smalltalk, easy, simple and removed from worries.</p><p>“These students will be the death of me. Just yesterday, Miss Valkyrie wrecked her dorm during a sugar high. Who had to clean it all up? Me, of course! I swear, sometimes I feel like a maid.”</p><p>Jaune choked on his drink. His brain immediately thought of Glynda in a maid outfit.</p><p>It was a nice image.</p><p>“I take it, you thought of the paperwork as well?”</p><p>“Oh fuck, don’t get me started,” he sighed.</p><p>“Language, Mr Arc.”</p><p>“Bite me, you suffer as well,” came the playful retort. Instead of a stern glare, he received a surprised and incredulous mien, showing just how hilarious she thought the retort.</p><p>It could be heard soon after, her laugh low, but clear. It attracted, however, a more sour guest of the festivities.</p><p>“Ah, Glynda,” James Ironwood greeted, his expression stony, yet with a hint of warmth reserved for her. “I thought I heard you.”</p><p>“Hello, James,” she greeted cordially, but with a raised eyebrow. “And here I thought you would not attend. Last I remember, you told me you would not attend a ball if someone held you at gunpoint.”</p><p>The last part got a wry smile out of the man, even as the councilman of Vale laughed along with a stare at the serious man. “Indeed. It’s a shame that my attendance here is necessary. A show-of-face, if you will.”</p><p>Jaune winced a little, decent enough to realize as to why that would be necessary. “Is it because of the bad PR I accidentally gave you the other day?”</p><p>“It is because of bad PR, period,” the general sighed. “A few generous donations to good causes here in Vale would help mend the image of Atlas.”</p><p>Thusly, the warm and happy atmosphere cooled down, burdened by business.</p><p>Glynda wasn’t having it, though. “I am here to amuse myself, not to talk about things like this.”</p><p>“You and I well know what lurks out there, Glynda,” James implored, steely blue gazing into green. “It’s important to plan for what could come.”</p><p>“I am aware, James, but, please, just this one night-”</p><p>“I can’t let this go, Glynda.”</p><p>“James!” the woman finally snapped at him. “Another. Day.”</p><p>“Then, Mr Arc?” the man turned to the other blonde, who looked back incredulously.</p><p>“You never learned how to switch off, did you?” Jaune tried to joke, but was rebuked by a harsh glare.</p><p>“I did, once. It cost lives I could have saved.” The declaration was grim, though it showed the man’s determination to stand against the Grimm. “I would like to talk about-”</p><p>“Ugh.” The deputy left in a huff, clearly annoyed with her friend. James could only look at her retreating back with intense sadness. Jaune looked between the two adults as the general turned back to regard the councilman.</p><p>“Was there…something?” Jaune tried, foolhardily venturing into a territory filled with mines.</p><p>“On my side,” James admitted, voice low. “Once upon a time. I don’t regret loving her, even though she can’t love me the same way.” The hard general had been stripped away; now only a man burdened by his decisions and duties. His eyes met the cobalt blue of Jaune’s as a heavy sigh escaped him. “She disagrees with me; that we should devote all we can to defeat this threat.”</p><p>“Well,” Jaune rebuked. “Is it worth fighting if you can’t be bothered to live?”</p><p>“This is my life, Mr Arc,” James rumbled as his eyes once more looked to the direction Glynda left in. “She does not wish to share it, which I will respect.” His hand found Jaune’s shoulder. “She will need…someone to talk to.”</p><p>A gentle push and a nod from the general, then he turned around to show face towards others of the high society. Jaune stood there befuddled; did that man really tell him what he thought he did?</p><p>Perhaps he just did.</p><p>Still reeling from that particular fact, Jaune left the soiree as well, looking for Glynda and leaving the wrapping up of the festivities to his staff.</p><hr/><p>Jaune found Glynda close to a hotel in downtown Vale, looking crestfallen as she stared at the ground.</p><p>“Glynda?”</p><p>“He was not always like this,” she spoke up. “Once, he was more carefree. Then he lost his arm…and his team. Ever since, he aims to turn himself into the ultimate warrior…at great cost.”</p><p>Her green eyes turned misty. “I can’t share my life with someone who can’t even look out for himself, who is obsessed with the war against…I’m sorry.” She turned and went into the building, Jaune immediately following.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be alone now,” he insisted. “You’re hurting.”</p><p>“…I suppose I am,” she finally said, face still filled with doubt. “Care to keep me company for a while longer?”</p><p>Jaune saw the expression on her face. He saw her eyes filled with sadness and guilt. How could anyone leave her alone in such a state?</p><p>“Sure. Do you, uh, want to rant some more about your students?”</p><p>She smiled slightly. “I’d like that.”</p><hr/><p>“And then there is Coco Adel, aka ‘Typical Fashion Lesbian’!”</p><p>Glynda was fun when she was tipsy, it turned out. Jaune felt the sip of wine he took as well. Turns out he was a lightweight, so he stopped at once, instead sipping water as he sat next to the mature woman on the hotel bed.</p><p>“I don’t get what you mean by fashion lesbian.”</p><p>“You know! Dresses after modern and ‘in’ fashion, shades, beret…whole ensemble plus her usual overconfident character equals a stereotype of a young woman just waiting to get punched in the face by reality! I’ve seen her kind before, I’ll see them again, just watch!”</p><p>Her rant mode had engaged way before, even as she giggled. Coco was not the first student she ranted about: Cardin was too cocky, Nora too reckless, Ruby thought she could get away with small stuff. Those, of course, were not the only ones named.</p><p>“And this girl has the audacity to flirt with me! I don’t even swing that way! And even then! She isn’t my type at all!”</p><p>“That sounds like you don’t like Coco, period,” Jaune threw in.</p><p>“I just find her annoying, is all,” she surily replied. “She could stand calming down and not breaking so many hearts, too…”</p><p>“Waitamoment, she flirted with me, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Glynda confirmed. “Don’t know what that was about, really. Maybe she sees you as her exception.”</p><p>Green eyes regarded him, a longing in them as she looked into his gentle face. His smile dissipated as Jaune took note of the intensity in her stare. His skin flushed.</p><p>“You’re fairly attractive.” Her face came close to his, inching towards his lips. Closer and closer; Jaune could feel her breath.</p><p>He could not stop himself and closed in, swept away into the atmosphere of closeness.</p><p>Glynda’s lips were soft, her kiss hungry and needy as her arms drew him closer to her. Soon, she pried his mouth open with her tongue, the wet appendage wrestling with his own, greedily sucking on it.</p><p>Jaune’s hands landed on her breasts, making Glynda moan into his mouth. One of her hands found his and pressed it into her tit.</p><p>Jaune got the message. His hands fondled her chest and started roaming along her mature, curvaceous body. He dragged her onto his lap so that neither of them had to twist their bodies any longer. </p><p>As she took her new seat, she separated from him briefly, looking him in the eyes once more.</p><p>“Don’t change,” she pleaded. “Please. I’ll…”</p><p>Her forehead touched his as she whispered something he could barely make out. Then, Jaune felt it.</p><p>His very soul seemed to sing, to roar in power and surge through his every being. He heard Glynda gasp as this power enveloped him, strengthening him.</p><p>“Your aura,” Glynda told him. “I activated it, so you can be safe. You have a lot, so it’s no problem. Also,” He expression changed, from melancholic and soft to fierce and lustful. “I might not hold back and don’t want your pelvis breaking.”</p><p>If Jaune didn’t have a boner then, he certainly had one now. It pressed against Glynda’s generous ass as he captured her lips once more. His hands wandered downward, squeezing her cheeks and relishing in the feeling. She retaliated by grinding against his hips, prompting a groan from him as he started dry-humping her back.</p><p>For a while, the unlikely pair continued, Jaune undoing Glynda’s usual updo, freeing her tresses as she undid her blouse and hiked up her skirt. Jaune ran his hands over her ass once more, now merely clad in a pantyhose, only that and her underwear in the way of her wet opening.</p><p>Then Glynda threw Jaune down onto the mattress with a coy grin.</p><p>“You better make sure to work those problems out of me,” she purred huskily as she undid his pants, freeing his rigid cock. “I’m going to ride you hard, Jaune.”</p><p>“Fuck,” was all the younger blonde could say as his own hands pulled at her pantyhose. She helped hi out by simply tearing a hole into the mesh and pulling her panties aside.</p><p>Finally, there was the room they needed. Glynda slowly descended upon Jaune’s cock with a pleased hum, leaving him gasping as her wetness clung to his hardness.</p><p>“There we go,” she sighed, content at being filled. As she started bouncing on his cock, she relished at his face wracked in pleasure and his hips rutting up into hers. His rhythm fell into hers, their bodies slapping together faster, in pursuit of more pleasure.</p><p>Where Jaune felt closeness and passion with Deery, he felt equal passion and lust with Glynda. Her tits bounced as she rode his dick, compelling him to grab them and squeeze her nipples. She moaned out loud as he squeezed gently, pinching and pulling lightly, her bouncing turning into grinding. After a while of this, as Jaune felt his climax approaching fast, she fell forward to kiss him again.</p><p>Glynda separated after a while, her grinding becoming harsher, breathing labored and hot. “Don’t pull out,” she whispered. “I need it so bad right now.”</p><p>Jaune obliged heartily, pulling her hips down as he unleashed his load. His crown kissed her cervix as his sperm flooded her womb. She came as he did, her body shivering pleasantly atop of his own, their lips locking again.</p><p>Jaune then felt it; his aura reached out, glowing around him, making him hard once more without effort. It had only happened once, before his aura was unlocked, too, and due to being so caught in the flow that he felt he needed to empty his balls; but now?</p><p>Now he could control it.</p><p>“My turn,” he growled and reversed their positions, pushing Glynda’s back into the mattress. She yelped in pleasant surprise as the younger blonde went on top of her, resuming his motions and rutting into her core, aiming to fill her again and again.</p><p>This Valentine’s day would carry on well into the morning hours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Chapter 84</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lar-mx asked:</p><p>I do not know if you have time to answer this or you do not want to, but this question is for councilor arc au) How did the ancestors react and who took the jackpot in their betting circle about who would have the first time of jaune or that of who would release his aura? I can't help but think that the ancestors would have a betting circle regarding that and the one who won regarding their first time mocked for weeks about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>“what.”</p>
  <p>“WHAT!?”</p>
  <p>“Is this for real???!”</p>
  <p>“FUCKING”</p>
  <p>Guillaume Arc was roaring with laughter as the realisation sunk in among them all that none of the Arc ancestors had won their respective bets on who would be taking his virginity. A dark horse in the form of a light-skinned deer faunus had overtaken them all.</p>
  <p>“Holy crap!” Guil laughed</p>
  <p>“Laugh it up,” Scipio grumbled. “You didn’t win either.”</p>
  <p>“Oh, I don’t mean that anymore. Come look at this!”</p>
  <p>Bewildered, the ancestry of Jaune Arc moved to the window the jolly berserker was peering through into the world of the living.</p>
  <p>“Oh for-”</p>
  <p>“…I’m not even mad.”</p>
  <p>Scipio sighed in exasperation as he saw an older blonde woman grind on the lap of his descendant.</p>
  <p>“Attaboy!” cheered his own forefather as the swordmaster retreated. It would be the first time in ages he had drank anything alcoholic…</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Chapter 85</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lar-mx asked:</p><p>councilor arc au) well, jaune somehow realizes that there are very few means of entertainment despite or public events that encourage good feelings, so he decides to create an event called valefest the first music festival and more in the whole kingdom a continuous concert that lasts 4 days of pure music, varied food and good vibes ...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valefest.</p><p>That was the name Jaune came up with for his most recent plan.</p><p>It was a good plan, in his opinion. Vytal only came bianually, and only every eight years for each individual kingdom. To drive down negativity and to provide some tourism revenue, Jaune unveiled this kind of event.</p><p>It made sense, and was widely accepted and celebrated upon reveal.</p><p>However, Jaune didn’t account for the “Initiation game” planned by none other than greta, where he was to participate personally.</p><p>Something harmless, to kick off the festivities.</p><p>The choices were fairly simple, though exciting in their own way. Flame dance, a cook-off - Jaune was looking forward to that - and the one thing that ultimately won.</p><p>By a <em>vast</em> margin.</p><p>Vacuoan oil wrestling might have been the single most weirdest thing Jaune had ever participated in, though he was only allowed to compete against other men with their aura unlocked.</p><p>Reasons?</p><p>Well, for one, Jaune would be damned if he were to let the public know just how he got his aura unlocked.</p><p>For the other, it was to avoid possible sexual assault charges.</p><p>Here was the thing, as the match began, thousands of people already standing around the designated area, salivating over the condenders.</p><p>Lie Ren of Team PRRN was given the honors, even though some estimated that his stamina might not hold agains Jaune’s own, huntsman training notwithstanding. Both young men approached each other for the ritual..</p><p>of rubbing oil all over each other. Supposedly, this was done to show mutual respect.</p><p>Ren seemed placid, even as Jaune reddened at having to do so. The whole of the female audience was hollering at the show.</p><p>And it would be even better! because, as a rule, the one to secure a firm grip on their specialised wrestling underwear for long enough would win the match.</p><p>In other words, they had to stick their hands down each other’s pants.</p><p>Joy.</p><p>“You ready? Mentally, I mean,” Jaune asked as he felt deeply embarrassed.</p><p>“I am. Though I can see you worked out,” Ren replied, his pink eyes finding his as a thumb rubbed the last of the oil on his skin. “I am not sure I can win this anymore.”</p><p>“I disagree,” the blonde laughed while the women fetishised the everloving hell out of the two.</p><p>“<em>Oh my god, oh my god!</em>” Ruby squealed as she tried and failed to cover her eyes, her inner pervert awakening.</p><p>“this thing being men only is so fucking unfair…” bleiss seethed while taking snapshots. “But it still looks damn good~”</p><p>“Oh fucking hell, just TAKE ME ALREADY!”</p><p>“Who the fuck said that?!”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Chapter 86</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>noneatnonedotcom asked:</p><p>councilman arc au) yang's never really been all that outgoing when it comes to dating. she did have to play mother for ruby most of her life after all. but with jaune she felt something special, something that ruby felt too. and she really shouldn't be surprised that the two of them ended up sharing their first love. so with summer back, their family whole again and ruby on board it was time for operation hard noodle. she couldn't imagine anyone better to give her and her sisters heart to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang and Ruby had descended from Beacon for a mission, a mission centered on a single guy. Operation: “Hard Noodle” would begin once the sun had set over Vale.</p><p>They wanted to rock his world, to become his girlfriends. Not because of his position, never for that! they just wanted him for, well, him.</p><p>They met up with jaune in his own office, where he greeted the sisters with a smile.</p><p>“Hey, girls.” Jaune was lugging a stack of paper away. “You guys ready for game night?”</p><p>That was their decision. A insidious cover-up to their true intentions. Ruby and Yang both took their pills, in preparation for this very evening!</p><p>“We’re so ready!” Ruby cheered, confirmed by a nod from yang and a cheeky smile.</p><p>“Bet you’re happy to spend time with us, huh?” she teased.</p><p>“I mean, yeah. The last few days have been hectic.”</p><p>“Like that fundraiser?”</p><p>He seemed to shrink into himself as she mentioned that. “yeah, that.” Dude sounded nervous.</p><p>“Well, now you are free to relax, Mister Councilman,” Yang laughed. “Now where are the snacks?”</p><hr/><p>Chips, soda, some chocolate, a few assorted tea crumpets….The choice was fairly diverse, considering one of these things didn’t quite mesh with the others.</p><p>The chocolate. It didn’t mix with soda or the salty chips, while the crumpets got an unexpected flavor from the fizzy drink.</p><p>Anyway, the games. Their board game of Remnant was rudely interrupted by Yang ragequitting at Jaune’s tactics, while he failed spectacularly at poker.</p><p>Dude couldn’t hold a poker face to save himself while styling on everyone in terms of strategy.</p><p>That is not to say they didn’t have fun. Everyone took things in good humor and great fun, Jaune relishing the downtime from the overall craziness while Yang and Ruby just had fun. It was great hanging out with a friend again, so great that they almost forgot their objective.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>“So, Councilboy!” Yang hollered, a sparkle in her eyes. “Are you ready for “Never Have I Ever”?</p><p>“Whuh? I mean…yes?”</p><p>The plan was simple, really. Via this drinking game - they would all drink juice, of course - they would sneak from innocent to naughty question, to set a mood for naughtiness and then go from there.</p><p>It was flexible enough to be amended where necessary, maybe a little vague, but still one with a low failure rate since they knew he found them at least a bit attractive. He had blushed a little when they jumped around.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>Cups were given out, juice poured, cushions provided. The time had come for the sisters to strike.</p><p>Or something.</p><p>“I’ll start!” Ruby cheered. “Never have I ever tried eating dog food.”</p><p>No one drank.</p><p>“Oh, um…”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Jaune laughed. “Kind of left field, but there are weirder questions, I think. Anyway, Never have I ever stolen anything.”</p><p>Ruby drank a guilty sip as Yang balked at her. “It was a cookie and it looked so good!”</p><p>Her sister rolled her eyes at the wailing Rose and continued the game. “Never have I ever…um, snuck out of my home?”</p><p>Jaune took a sip as the sisters stared at him. “I wanted to become a huntsman, but my parents forbade me.”</p><p>“Aww, I would’ve liked it if we went to school together,” the reapette lamented while Yang took a sip.</p><p>“Clubbing,” she uttered and left it at that.</p><p>“me again! never have I ever touched a butt!”</p><p>Jaune took a sip.</p><p>“I…don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>That was fine; may have been an accident, the sisters thought. They didn’t know that Jaune was thinking back at the nights with Deery and Glynda.</p><p>Or the morning after with Glynda.</p><p>Dear heavens, the morning after.</p><p>“Okay, never have I ever…oof, taken a joyride?”</p><p>Yang and Ruby both took gulps after laughing guiltily. “I rode someone else’s bike and Ruby took the pilot seat on a bullhead.”</p><p>“I thought it was easy!”</p><p>“We still have no clue how she managed to not crash the thing,” Yang supplemented with a smile. “Anyway, never have I ever kissed someone. Siblings don’t count.”</p><p>It should have been a safe question, yet Jaune took a sip, red dusting his cheeks. Yang looked to Ruby, telling her with her eyes to ask<em> that</em> question.</p><p>“Never have I ever..had sex?” Ruby squeaked out, then stared in shock at the darling blonde.</p><p>He took a sip, looking guilty as hell.</p><p>“Nope,” Yang intoned, scooching close to the guy. “You don’t get to worm out of this. Spill.” Her tone booked no rgument and her eyes were fixated on his face. Jauen grew red in embarrassment.</p><p>“…it happened by chance a while back, during that rainstorm. My first time.”</p><p>Yang nodded along, fist clenching. Not a chance she was backing down! Her sister saw this and brought herself back from bursting into tears, looking determined as well.</p><p>“And then another woman, after that fundraiser…”</p><p>Shit.</p><p>“Are you…into them?” Yang asked carefully.</p><p>“No? Yes? I don’t know, both times just happened without me doing anything to start it, even if I did end up enjoying it! But the women involved…well, they wanted to keep it secret that we had…you know, because of my fame…”</p><p>Now he looked sad again, sad and hurt, as if he had disappointed someone.</p><p>Ruby wasn’t having it and took the plunge.</p><p>Soft lips touched Jaune’s own, Ruby’s eyes scrunched up as she took all courage she had for that move. Soon, though, she melted into the embrace, deepening the kiss. Yang had front row seats to her sister attempting to eat the blonde’s face.</p><p>“I think that’s enough, Rubes; he still needs to breathe.” The reapette popped off him, looking like a happy drunk.</p><p>“Wha-but..what???” he flailed helplessly while Yang tittered.</p><p>“We’re staking a claim, loverboy,” she purred, inching really close to him now. “Unlike the others, we aren’t afraid of anything. And besides..”</p><p>She pecked Jaune on the lips, gentle and caring.</p><p>“We do really like you.”</p><p>She kissed him again, deepening it as well with passing tme. Ruby had recuperated from her happiness stupor and decided to indulge in making out with Jaune as well.</p><p>Teeth grazed along his neck as Jaune grew hard, Yang’s hand cupping his groin while Ruby rubbed herself on his leg during kisses.</p><p>“We’re ready,” the blonde bombshell whispered to him as she started undressing. “Hope you are~”</p><hr/><p>They were not ready.</p><p>“Oh FUUUUCK~!” Yang howled as Jaune came inside her again, the exact number long forgotten. Ruby had already tapped out when Yang had to use the loo really quick and was left at his mercy.</p><p>After a brief break, during which the brawler gasped for air and let some afterglow come through the nonstop assault, she came back to her sister getting utterly ravished into unconscousness, her round finished.</p><p>Now Yang was speared on Jaune’s cock again. She had no idea where he took that energy or stamina, but she really liked it. Scratch that, she loved it! She loved how he looked at her and Rubes like they were the ost desirable women on Remnant, loved his lips against hers, his mouth on her nipples, his hands on her body!</p><p>Fuck! This one came faster than both of them had anticipated; not that it disturbed either. He simply carried on, causing his prior loads to spilled out of her well-fucked snatch.</p><p>Ruby just couldn’t hang in the face of such raw, unrestrained lust. Hell, Yang was nearing her own limit as well, not knowing that her sister had come to once more, ready to get her Rubooty clapped again.</p><p>Jaune really liked to play with their softest parts and make them feel good…</p><p>He grabbed Yang’s hips, driving himself into her again and again. Her muscles contracted and relaxed, having to deal with the flood of sensations. One of his hands roamed over her muscled abdomen while he kissed her on the bicep.</p><p>“I don’t know why,” he whispered to her. “But your muscles are turning me on.”</p><p>Yang’s legs slung around his hips, keeping him inside of her.</p><p>“Fuck me hard,” she whimpered in between his pecks to her lips, enduring and, finally, failing under his relentless assault. Were it not for the pill, Yang was certain she had been knocked up several times over just during their vigorous missionary alone.</p><p>Then the big one came, and Yang’s vision went white with pure euphoria.</p><hr/><p>Ruby couldn’t believe their new boyfriend had such massive stamina at sex!</p><p>Yet here he was, hammering away at her pussy while holding her close. Yang having passed out a while ago now.</p><p>His hands grabbed her ass, pushing her hips close as he flooded her womb again. Ruby keened and whined at the feeling, turning back to gasping and moaning as Jaune continued once more.</p><p>Ruby’s thoughts were a jumbled mess.</p><p>How could anyone let him leave…?</p><p>Well.</p><p>Sharing was caring?</p><p>Was sharing caring if there were others left unloved?</p><p>Sharing?</p><p>ruby’s mind went white as Jaune filled her with his own white one last time. She was reduced to mumbling…</p><p>“sharing is caring~”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Chapter 87</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>noneatnonedotcom asked:</p><p>yang learns the true meaning of christmas is to have a foursome with one guy. it's so obvious in retrospect. saint nick was the patron saint of prostitutes, and he said ho ho ho all the time. what else could the true meaning of christmas be? now it's a little sad she figured this out in march but really jaune should be happy for her and get into the spirit at any time of the year! now if only she pyrrha and nora could find out where he's hiding!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>To anyone other than him, the proposition Yang had for him was legendary and one you could only say yes to.</p>
  <p>The thing was, Jaune knew her prime choices for the foursome she had planned, and he was scared because of it.</p>
  <p>“Whereishewhereishewhereishe,” Pyrrha babbled, hungrily hunting through the council building.</p>
  <p>“Wow, Pyrrha, I know you want him, but damn,” Nora giggled as she danced a merry jig right behind the redhead.</p>
  <p>Jaune, meanwhile, was hiding inside the closet. A hiding place so obvious that no one would suspect the notoriously crafty councilman to be in there.</p>
  <p>It was perf-</p>
  <p>ring ring!</p>
  <p>Fuck.</p>
  <p>“There.”</p>
  <p>Betrayed by the scroll, now at the mercy of a thirsty spartan, who would’ve thunk i-</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Chapter 88</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>lar-mx asked:</p><p>I'm putting the same thing that I put in the valefest post ... ""is not what I expected but I am satisfied .... I wonder what new event they will come out with .... maybe Salem (human form) in concert with his metal band grimtear or the special participation of matriARC singing "the sound of silence "or jaune and adam together singing livin la vida loca""</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>Valefest! A glorious celebration of life and beauty! Where people come together in harmony and simply enjoy themselves!</p>
  <p>Except for Jaune, who basically worked overtime to have it all go off without a hitch.</p>
  <p>He had successfully petitioned for Weiss to sing - something she did with some reluctance, but ultimately complied. He owed her a cheesecake now.</p>
  <p>A whole fair was open for visitors, with various stalls selling stuff. One particular occurrence was that of two stall owners dueling to near death over which of their Pyrrha-Nikos fan merch was superior.</p>
  <p>Events were all somewhat minor, at least to Jaune, to Vale, they meant that their councilman cared, particularly because he felt like he could’ve gone bigger.</p>
  <p>Show tournaments, from battles to just battle bots were all the rage, though various bands also did the honors, the Achieve-Men high in demand.</p>
  <p>Then there was the fact that Mama Arc decided to “defend her title” in the mud wrestling tournament, making people fear for their lives.</p>
  <p>She happily hoisted her belt to the sky, with his dad bellowing “that’s my wife!”</p>
  <p>Oh yeah, and the karaoke stall…yeah. Adam taurus, for whatever reason, showed up there, drunk as all get out and belted out hit after hit until he keeled over.</p>
  <p>Jaune himself? well, he did manage to evade female attention for a good while, at least up until Yang found him…</p>
  <p>She insisted on being piggybacked back to Beacon</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Chapter 89</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stormbrain on Ao3:</p><p>&gt; Councilman Arc: While on a trip to the schnee manor to chew ou- comment on Jacques’ practices during a ball the man arranged to try and get the young man to “play ball” with the SCD, the schnee matriarch tries to get him to play a “different kind of ball” with her on Jacques’ desk. But he ends up playing “actual ball” with the neglected Whitley accidently gaining a son.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This…was not the way she expected things to go.</p><p>Her husband, in all his deceit and arrogance, asked of Willow to seduce the councilman in order to get him to play ball. The young man had visited the Schnee manor for a royal chewing out of the Schnee pretender, not that anyone would call him that to his face.</p><p>Anyone but for Jaune Arc, which is why Willow nearly jumped at the possibility to fuck the young man into the mattress.</p><p>or be fucked. whatever, she would win either way.</p><p>“Well done! see, you can do it!”</p><p>She did not expect the young councilman to bond with her youngest. Whitley seemed happy for the first time in a long time. The genuine smile on her boy’s face warmed the heart of the long-depressed woman. It was just like a father bonding with his son…</p><p>aand just like that, Willow was lost in fantasies again.</p><p>Meanwhile, Whitley had a good time. Exercise made him sweaty, sure, but it was oddly exhilarating to be doing it with someone who was neither obligated to do so nor hoped to get something out of it.</p><p>It was not the way he expeted things to go, and Whitley Schnee was okay with this. After all, who would expect someone who hates your father with a passion not to expand these feelings upon his progeny?</p><p>Not him.</p><p>And yet it happened.</p><p>What a lovely day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Chapter 90</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc Au: Ghira was sent to Vale for his vacation from work, so not knowing what to do, he asks Jaune to hang out with him. Blake, worried if her father might belittle Jaune for being a young leader was surprise he and him have a good time. To the point where he asks her to marry Jaune</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>Now wasn’t this a brand-spanking new development?</p>
  <p>Ghira Belladonna had recently come to Vale, in one part due to wanting to visit his wayward daughter, to se her again after so long, the other was for a vacation with his wife.</p>
  <p>Then they met her at the docks, alongside her team and councilman Jaune Arc. Immediately, it became a whole thing, with Kali even suggesting, to the trepidation of Blake, that the men should go off and do man stuff, bonding even.</p>
  <p>He was not sure about that, thus deciding to go for a drink.</p>
  <p>Such was the initial plan, yet he couldn’t help it but talk politics with the young councilman. Within the bar.</p>
  <p>Jaune declined the hard stuff as he was bad with alcohol. Ghira could appreciate a man who knew his limits.</p>
  <p>Nevertheless, both of them had a great time.</p>
  <p>“Ah, well, young man,” Ghira sighed, his imposing frame sticking out in the bar they watered themselves in. “Tell me: is there a woman in your life?”</p>
  <p>“Well, there is- oh ,you mean that way!” Jaune amended quickly. “Uh…i mean, i have suitors?”</p>
  <p>“But nothing tangible so far?”</p>
  <p>“No…”</p>
  <p>“I see.” The man nodded along, unsure why he was about to say what he was gonna say, but there it went. “What do you think about my daughter?”</p>
  <p>“Blake? Well, why are you asking?”</p>
  <p>Ghira huffed a sigh, then pressed on. “She seems fond of you, certainly. As an aside, your father and I are old friends.”</p>
  <p>“really? I’m afraid he never mentioned you.”</p>
  <p>“Then it never came up, especially since there was little time for a courtesy visit over the years,” he rumbled at Jaune’s query. “A true shame. I am certain my daughter and you would have made good friends.”</p>
  <p>Jaune leaned back on his own barstool, pondering the possibility. “You know what? I think you’re right.”</p>
  <p>There was a small sound from the huge man, sounding oddly like a resigned snicker, before he spoke once more. “I have spoken with my wife about this and we both agree that you are allowed to date my daughter.”</p>
  <p>Jaune choked on his drink. Ghira followed suit as they heard Kali shout from outside.</p>
  <p>“We said ‘marry’, Ghira! Not just date!”</p>
  <p>“Kali, we both know that dating is a step towards it!”</p>
  <p>“It’s too small a step!”</p>
  <p>“Well it’s too big for me because it’s my kitten!” he wailed, face burying into his arm on the counter. His wife rushed in to comfort him, cooing soothing words at the drunk panther.</p>
  <p>Jaune stared at the odd scene and wondered how it all escalated so much. then he remembered how he became councilman and realized:</p>
  <p>“Oh crud, I’ve been on an escalator the whole time.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. Chapter 91</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>flamingvaldez314 asked:</p><p>What does raven think of council man arc?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>He made for an excellent hostage, up until he somehow summoned a mercenary army lead by a chicken to her doorstep.</p>
  <p>Taking a hostage was not worth it if the kid had this much clout! Especially since it got her whole bandit camp wrecked!</p>
  <p>Some of her guys were dead, others injured or taken into custody, meaning that relocating the camp was now first priority.</p>
  <p>“Vernal,” she barked at her second, snapping her out of her thoughts. Ever since the raid, the young woman had been out of it. Was she disappointed?</p>
  <p>“Yes, ma’am?”</p>
  <p>“What are you thinking?”</p>
  <p>The smaller woman stiffened some, then relaxed as she heaved a sigh. pale blue eyes roved towards the edge of the wrecked camp. “It was a mistake to capture him.”</p>
  <p>“Hear, hear,” Raven grumbled. “Not my best judgment, loathe as I am to admit it. Kid has better connections than I thought.”</p>
  <p>Vernal blinked up at her leader. It was rare for Raven to admit any fault. “What can we do about him?”</p>
  <p>“Nothing.” The rebuke was blithe and full of anger at her own impotence in this matter. “All we can do now is run, where no one can find us again. Maybe then we can try again,but with better planning.”</p>
  <p>Now that was the Raven Branwen Vernal knew. Though she kept it secret, the second-in-command was looking forward to getting the kid back. He might be persuaded to stay…</p>
  <p>What can she say? She had a thing for blondes.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Chapter 92</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc AU: Ozpin just finished his speech for the public meeting about the state of affairs for Vale. He was quite surprised how many came, now listening to Jaune's turn on the podium. The councilman was speaking with such passion that he seemed to glow. Then Ospin realized that glow was Arua and seemed to empower the Arc's words, making all who listened feel the weight of his words. Was this Jaune's Semblance or just his passion showing? And what does this mean going forward?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>apologies for my absence, but my coputers wifi striked.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>Ferocity. Tenacity. Good will. Those were the qualities Jaune could showcase the best, as he had done ever since he gave his debut as councilman.</p>
  <p>Though just now, with that showcasing of aura, Ozpin could very well say that those qualities had manifested themselves in a light that shone into the hearts of the people.</p>
  <p>Well, at least that was what the tabloids said. Ozpin merely saw the aura of the young man reacting to his emotions, the color corresponding to his feelings and the strength of is aura reflecting the strength of his ambitions.</p>
  <p>Again with the flowery descriptions…Simply put, Jaune unconsciously summoned his aura as he held a grand speech as to how much better and safer Vale had become, yet also how much room for improvement there was.</p>
  <p>The one announcement that got the most attention was his intent to reconquer the failure of the old council: Mount Glenn.</p>
  <p>He promised to let the city shine anew, a standard of progress and the reconquest of land lost to the Grimm.</p>
  <p>What this meant? Simple, really.</p>
  <p>It meant the dawn of a new age.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Chapter 93</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Im actually curious what did Councilman wake up to after his early christmas foursome with Yang, Pyrrah and Nora?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well, nora didn’t actually participate in the foursome.</p><p>But!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Whuh?”</p><p>It was a valid question. Jaune had not expected to be tangled up in this, though he had underestimated the kinkiness of his girlfriend, alongside her willingness to cooperate with his mom to get more threesomes.</p><p>It went without saying that mama arc was delighted at hearing that her baby boy got a girl.</p><p>Well, two. Details to her, as well as moar grandbabies.</p><p>In any case, Jaune was also very surprised to find that Pyrrha wanted him, both romantically and sexually, even if seeing her and Yang kiss was really hot.</p><p>Now the redhead and blonde were cuddling their goofball, one side each and blissfully asleep.</p><p>And Jaune needed to pee</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Chapter 94</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>How intense did Pyrrah get during the threesome she had with Nora Yang and the councilman?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>Very.</p>
  <p>“Harder!!” The redhead champion screamed as Jaune took her from behind, his face buried in Yang’s boobs. Her hips rocked back into his own, coaxing another climax out if him.</p>
  <p>“Told you he was enough for- mh! Both of us, P-Money!” That was all Yang could say before being pushed down and rutted again, pyrrha now taking position at her tits.</p>
  <p>The redhead all but tore Jaune’s hand down towards her pussy, needily begging him for his caress.</p>
  <p>These three would go on well into the night.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Chapter 95</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>onyxgabriel asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc AU: So uh, how did the Valefest mud wrestling end? Was it a good show for the females? (It probably was)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>Mud wrestling was with women; you’re asking about oil wrestling</p>
  <p>And</p>
  <p>“It’s a draw!”</p>
  <p>The two had taken hold of each other’s underpants at the same time, giving one another uncomfortable wedgies as their oiled bodies rubbed against each other.</p>
  <p>It was a resounding victory for the audience as Lie Ren and Jaune Arc stepped away from one another, red-faced from exertion and embarrassment alike.</p>
  <p>Truly, it was a good day</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Chapter 96</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc AU: Salem loved her grandson very much and wanted him to succeed. However upon hearing his plans to retake Mount Glenn, that worried her. Though by someone else's actions, the fallen city fitted her needs for her long term plan. This reminded her the is Queen of the Grimm and hasn't been acting as such. As much as she hates to make Jaune sad she needs to stop him. But will she though? She hasn't been this happy in life in a long time, will she risk it for years old pain?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>Making a decision in this matter was difficult, especially since it concerned her darling grandson.</p>
  <p>Jaune had declared his intent to retake mount Glenn, destroyed by the Grimm and human hybris. So many had died there, so many would were the councilman to execute his plan.</p>
  <p>She was proud of him. So young, yet so influential. His army was loyal to him, the people supported him and he had achieved so much already!</p>
  <p>Most of it was by happenstance and things just falling into place, but her Jaune still did it, didn’t he? Making the world a better place…</p>
  <p>She had begun this war as a horrid grudge match with Ozpin over a dispute of values first. Then it was revenge for getting the kids caught in the crossfire.</p>
  <p>Her daughters…it made Salem’s eyes water just thinking about them.</p>
  <p>She had found her family again, decades ago. Against all odds, one of her daughter’s escaped death by insinctually using a teleport spell, catapulting her away from the mayhem.</p>
  <p>Her sweetie had family, descendants. Salem found them by sensing an odd yet familiar energy and sending scouts out for it.</p>
  <p>She found the Arcs. Her family. The family reunion had been somewhat tense, but the adorable children they had just-</p>
  <p>Goodness, her heart still swelled with joy whenever the Grimm Queen thought of the toddlers crawling onto her lap. She wanted that experience again, but visiting little Adrian was difficult and no one else had kids.</p>
  <p>Speaking of…</p>
  <p>“Cinder, report.”</p>
  <p>“My queen,” the girl groveled suitably well foe her high position in Salems court; not too much but still minding who she spoke to. “It appears that the councilman is taken. Quite a few are shaken u-”</p>
  <p>An almighty squeal interrupted the sitrep. Salem was beyond ecstatic! Mount Glenn? Sure, her baby could have it. He would have to face some resistance though, else it would get suspicious.</p>
  <p>Not too much, though!</p>
  <p>“Tell me, Cinder, has she been impregnated yet?”</p>
  <p>“N-not to my knowledge, my queen…”</p>
  <p>“Oh. Ah well, given time that will be remedied, I’m sure!”</p>
  <p>It was a lovely day; a day of celebration!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Chapter 97</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>noneatnonedotcom asked:</p><p>councilman arc) jaune looked over the reports on his desk then back at the very sheepish looking ozpin "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ACCIDENTLY CONQUORED MINSTRAL?" ozpin smiled that enigmatic smile "according to the report, YOU conquered minstrel in an attack as brilliant as it was devastating" jaune placed his head in his hands "why ozpin... why?" ozpin shrugged "hey i told them to just hand over the coffee, no one had to die. but when you act like a bitch you die like a bitch"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>Oh, why yes, Jaune was very close to do something very illegal, why do you ask?</p>
  <p>Ozpin decided to be the biggest cunt-bungalow imaginable and did the fucktacular thing of conquering butt-fucking-jizzing mistral over fucking coffee!</p>
  <p>Of course.</p>
  <p>Jaune’s profanity-laden tirade against the headmaster was legendary in scope and sound, though the man’s rebuke was also quite succinct.</p>
  <p>“Rude.”</p>
  <p>“I think it’s justified! Wanna know why?! Because I have to deal with the fallout now!”</p>
  <p>Another call came in.</p>
  <p>“You wait right there.” The councilman was so pissed at Ozpin that he wanted to continue berating him after dealing with whatever that was.</p>
  <p>Time to face the music.</p>
  <p>“Yes?”</p>
  <p>“Milord Arc!” A crisp looking man in uniform saluted the blond, who withstood the urge to facepalm. “We have finished our selection of women as tribute and-”</p>
  <p>Jaune interrupted. “Who even- No, I don’t want to hear it! I don’t need women as tribute!” He sighed in defeat. “Okay, so this is a thing…I would like cooperation, not some women who may not even like me as a person. Could you instead send me a list of problems?”</p>
  <p>The man in uniform stood there in shock before shocking Jaune himself by starting to cry.</p>
  <p>“Why are-”</p>
  <p>“Milord Arc!” he blubbered. “My sister was chosen as your tribute, but i didnt want her to go!”</p>
  <p>“See, that’s why-”</p>
  <p>“And she is 14!”</p>
  <p>What.</p>
  <p>The words got stuck in the blonde’s throat.</p>
  <p>“So…I’m so happy!” He yelled out through his tears. “Milord Arc! I will follow you to the ends of remnant.”</p>
  <p>This time Jaune did facepalm. “Just get me that list.”</p>
  <p>“At once, milord!”</p>
  <p>The connection ended, Jaune whipped back around to the screen with Ozpin.</p>
  <p>“Go fuck yourself with a sledgehammer.”</p>
  <p>The headmaster took a long sip. “Rude.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. Chapter 98</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc AU: It happened so fast and suddenly all known sides were in shock. Green Nevermores dive bombed the City Hall releasing other Green Grimm, all focusing on Jaune. After realizing this he ran to places where no one would be so civilians wouldn't get hurt. Help came to him but not without incident. City Hall was ruined, some Huntsman and Huntresses were out of commission for a time. A note was left: "Leave Glenn Alone. -M". How will all sides respond? Will Jaune get involved?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>The incident was worrying, certainly. People got hurt, though it was both luck and the skill of the hunters that no one died from this attack.</p>
  <p>The councilman own security was reinforced, in fear of greater reprisals.</p>
  <p>For the first time since Jaune had known him, Ozpin was serious. He intended to send his best scout out to mount Glenn, to see just who would try such a thing.</p>
  <p>Jaune, meanwhile, pondered if he should get into a brief military alliance. If this “M” was someone who could control Grimm, then they were a serious threat not only to Vale, but all of Remnant.</p>
  <p>——-</p>
  <p>Salem felt the rage almost overtake her. A part of her desired to come down on Glenn like a hammer, find whoever was responsible and crush that person to dust.</p>
  <p>However, another part of her advised caution. This figure had managed to wrest control over the Grimm and even mutate them, forming them into dangerous living weapons.</p>
  <p>This called for premediation.</p>
  <p>“Tyrian, Hazel, I have an important assignment for you both.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. Chapter 99</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Ya know I’m kinda curious how Glynda and Deery react to Ruby and Yang’s relationship with Councilman Jaune. Are they jealous? Upset at themselves for not making it official? Determined to prove they’re better than two ‘girls’?<br/>--------</p><p> </p><p>noneatnonedotcom asked:</p><p>councilman arc) jaune ruby and yang reveal their relationship to their family. tai nods "well sorry qrow but it looks like he wasn't saving summer to get into your pants at all, he was after the girls" qrow nodded sagely as he threw the closest object to him at tais head "go fuck yourself tai" summer yelled from the kitchen as she brought in fresh cookies "THAT BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN MY GOOD VASE! AGAIN THAT IS!" how will qrow cope with the fact jaune wasn't actually after him<br/>-----------</p><p> </p><p>noneatnonedotcom asked:</p><p>councilman arc) ruby is upset that jaune didn't take the tribute from minstral. "those girls deserve the same happiness me and yang have jaune!" on the one hand that's sweet of her. on the other hand jaune's happy with just the two of them... and pyrrha that one time but what are the chances that she's also intrested in a long term relationship? lmao could you imagine?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies"><p>Deery gets the kick in the pants she desperately needed.</p><p>Glynda, however, feels conflicted. On one hand she does like the guy. On the other, she feels like she may be too old for him</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>Drinking. </p><hr/>
<hr/><p></p><div class="replies"><p>Yes. Could you imag-</p><p>Nope, no way, no how. Yang had too much fun that night and cordially invited pyrrha for more sex and increasing chances of polyamory.</p><p>….</p><p>He gets it by round three.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. Chapter 100</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>Councilman Arc AU: Jaune's job is, to put it extremely lightly, quite stressful. Between uncooperative headmasters, repeatedly stumbling from one weird crisis to the next, a growing amount of girlfriends and other shenanigans that pop up one after the other, what happens if Jaune decides to just take ONE (1) day off?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="replies">
  <p>“That’s it, I’m taking a break!”</p>
  <p>It had to happen one day. The work as councilman had been strenuous for Vale alone, but with Mistral now deferring to him as well - thank you, Ozpin! - Jaune had snapped hard and left the whole thing unmanned. He carted off the work of the day onto the staff in Mistral, at least what was related to it, left the rest to his newer staff in Vale and left for the day.</p>
  <p>Deery dutifully followed behind, keeping him company.</p>
  <p>“There you are!”</p>
  <p>Yang Xiao Long had come down to Vale to see her boyfriend. Part of Deery felt pained at knowing that she may have missed her chance with the blonde, all because she was too afraid.</p>
  <p>Her sadness must have been showing, because the buxom brawler appeared in her vision.</p>
  <p>“Is something wrong?” the secretary asked her as she suppressed a wince. Yang eyes searched hers, lilac meeting crystal blue.</p>
  <p>“There’s a cafe right over there. Want to come with us?”</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Double entendres, man.</p>
  <p>One moment deery say somewhat awkwardly as yang had deduced her to have taken Jaune’s virginity. The next, though, she was being fondled and played with by the girlfriend of her crush.</p>
  <p>“You’re really cute, you know?” Yang remarked as her tongue flicked over the faunus’ nipple. “I bet you want in on what we have, hm?”</p>
  <p>Deery could barely respond, the fingers pumping in and out of her robbing her of breath. “Yes,” she finally got out as her head bobbed vigorously in affirmation.</p>
  <p>“Alright, babe, you heard the girl. Blow her mind, then blow mine. Dibs on her lips, though~”</p>
  <p>Deerdra Glas felt like a toy between the two horny blondes, though she didn’t mind at all.</p>
  <p>It was one hell of a way to get together with her crush.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. Chapter 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Speening anon of ao3:</p><p>I love this a lot! I honestly am invested in this more than any other story at the moment!</p><p>Also, while I’m here(and I’m sure this won’t be done but whatever,) :</p><p>Council man Arc is invited to an unforgettable lunchin with Adam and Eve Taurus, and shenanigans ensue. Bonus points if you can somehow incorporate the phrase : “Run for your lives everyone! It’s the appetizer!”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, finally, finally! It has taken her too long already, but just in time for Valefest! She had every reason to be there, too!</p><p>As a new businesswoman, removed from her old business as a porn star, she intended to forge new contacts and really get her business going.</p><p>Sure, she sells sex toys now, but details.</p><p>And hot diggity damn if the visit wasn’t worth it and then some!</p><p>Jaune Arc had dared to do something that really riled her up: Vacuoan oil wrestling. Ooh, it got her blood pumping!</p><p>Alas, the last time she had been too forward and scared him, so the cow would have to show restraint. So, who would be best suited to help her out?</p><p>Why, Mr Wet Blanket, Adam Taurus, of course! He was dragged along to a luncheon with the councilman, ensuring an unforgettable experience and no shenanigans.</p><p>Except she wanted to play her feminine wiles to full effect, brother’s presence notwithstanding.</p><p>“So happy that you could join,” Eve greeted the object of her adoration, immaculately dressed. Her own dress was tastefully cut, a shade of crimson that complimented her hair.</p><p>Adam shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “Hello.” Curt, but more courtesy than one would usually expect from the bull.</p><p>He looked peculiar with his shades.</p><p>“I suppose you want to cut straight to business?” the cow offered as she leaned on the table, her mammaries pronounced against it.</p><p>Jaune ignored that part. “I mean, I wanted to know how you liked Vale so far.”</p><p>Adam answered before her. “Much fewer shops that refuse service to our kind. You kept your promise.”</p><p>“Arcs are big on promises,” Jaune replied with a genuine smile. His interest turned to Eve. “You?”</p><p>“I already see business opportunities, Mr Arc. You only helped give me room to grow here.”</p><p>“About that.” He looked both curious and embarrassed. “If you’re selling…That…”</p><p>“Oh, because I need a permit, that’s all.” Not quite, but also accurate. “Besides, can’t a girl have dinner with a good-looking man?”</p><p>The councilman blushed as he looked down on the table. The servers hadn’t come yet; too busy. “And your brother?”</p><p>“Not interested in you,” the man snapped, before he took a breath and amended. “Apologies. I was advised to adjust.”</p><p>“I take it you grew up in this conflict?”</p><p>“Quite.”</p><p>“Molded by it?”</p><p>Adam barely suppressed his chuckle. “Haven’t seen justice til I was barely a man.”</p><p>“No one cared who I was until I put on the mask,” Eve added with an odd tone, whicgbprompted chuckles at the table. It was not exactly well known, but both Taurus siblings very much liked the man-bat movies.</p><p>The three started to bond over their adoration and critique of superhero movies. Alas, the lack of servers had a very good reason.</p><p>“RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, EVERYONE!” one of the staff yelled from the kitchen in a panic. “IT’S THE APPETIZER!”</p><p>The door exploded outwards, colliding with the councilman.</p><hr/><p>“Well, that was a wash,” the cow lamented over the ruined luncheon as the ruined restaurant stood behind her. “A true shame.”</p><p>“I have to agree,” Jaune added. “Maybe we can repeat that sometime.</p><p>"Not with me,” the terrorist pointed out, his shades not btletrayong any of his feelings. “This just is not…my scene.”</p><p>“That’s fine, people are like that,” the blonde assuaged his potential worries. “What about you, Eve?”</p><p>The cow jumped on the opportunity. “Gladly!”</p><p>Finally, a proper way in!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. Chapter 102</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Councilman Arc crossover au:</p><p>Councilman Jaune noticed there was a huntsman guild causing trouble down south, so with Pyrrha escorting him for safety he meets the huntsman guild known as The Fairy tail guild. Only for Pyrrha to be confused to see a mirror version of herself there know as Erza Scarlett</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, that was unexpected.</p><p>“You are quite the warrior, Pyrrha. I like the fire you show in a fight.”</p><p>Jaune and Pyrrha had been investigating this mysterious congregation of people that had been causing trouble. Jaune would not have been seen leaving without a good bodyguard.</p><p>The rumours were fairly colourful. Exhibitionists, brawls, drinking and destruction of public property were aplenty where this “Fairy Tail” was concerned.</p><p>Or so the rumours went.</p><p>What they found were a bunch of lively but well-meaning hunters keeping the people in their neck of the woods safe.</p><p>Also a woman who was much like Pyrrha in appearance and skill.</p><p>Though not personality.</p><p>“Thank you for the compliment, Erza,” Pyrrha panted. “You are very skilled yourself.”</p><p>The odd part of all this was most likely how similar the two fighters were. Both were strong swordfighters, both were practically unbeatable, both were stunning redheads.</p><p>It was no small wonder how the rest of Fairy Tail had confused Pyrrha for Erza at first.</p><p>“Wow, Erza, new armour?”</p><p>“A ponytail? That’s new, Erza.”</p><p>“Ooh, Erza, new weapons?”</p><p>“Hey Erza, who’s the blonde?”</p><p>After that confusion was cleared up by the actual Erza Scarlet coming in, the two had a brief duel, which ended in a draw.</p><p>A rarity for Pyrrha, but a welcome one.</p><p>“Hey, blondie!” one of the guys hollered at Jaune, though not unkindly. “What’s your name, huh?”</p><p>“Oh, right! Jaune Arc, councilman.</p><p>With these words, the hunters froze. Some in disbelief, others in raw fear.</p><p>"Indeed,” the champion redhead confirmed, leaving even the sceptical in fear. “We came here because we heard of disturbances.”</p><p>Immediately, all these seasoned hunters were groveling before the blonde.</p><p>“Please don’t shut us down!”</p><p>They gave him an opulent feast, despite him trying to tell them he didn’t want to abolish their guild. It was a long day….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. Chapter 103</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Councilman Arc AU: Ozpin was surprised to see another Grimm, a Seer this time, at his office window. Reluctantly letting it inside an image of Salem appeared, asking him to talk. Ozpin was again surprised when she offered a truce; to combine their resources to find "M". Asking why he was dumbfounded when she, with a wrath of a parent, stated "He threaten our family". She explained how she found their descendants. How does Ozpin react now knowing of who they are? Does he accepts Salem's offer?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That….shouldn’t have been possible.</p><p>It was the only possible explanation, though. Why else had Salem been insisting on Ozpin helping Jaune in his work, something that prompted the headmaster to act intentionally obtuse, so as to provoke a slip-up.</p><p>What he got instead was glimpses at a man genuinely wanting to do good, though his intention to conquer mount Glenn was answered with odd, mutated Grimm. The very concept was alien.</p><p>And now? Salem had come before him, telling him straight away that Jaune was related by blood to them both, that one of their daughters had survived.</p><p>Their progeny had been endangered by this “M”.</p><p>Not even Ozpin was immune to the anger he felt upon this revelation.</p><p>In the face of vengeance, even the ability to reconcile with his wife appeared as a mere bonus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. Chapter 104</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Councilman Arc AU: Qrow's semblance was bitting him in his ass once again. Oz ordered him to investigate Mount Glenn, ok. Oz telling him he was getting help, great. Said help turned out to be Tyrain and Hazel on a truce to find "M", the fuck? Listening to Tyrain's ramblings about Salem, why! Fallen into the underground city under Glenn infornt of a giant ass green Deathstaker, the double fuck!? What else will happen to Qrow and does he find anything about "M"?<br/>-------------</p><p> </p><p>Councilman Arc AU: Jaune worked out of his apartment while City Hall was being rebuilt. Problem was it was too small to host meetings, fit in his security detail and was tired of his things being stolen by those who wasn't his girlfriends. Ozpin offered the use of Beacon's unused classrooms and seeing no problem accepts. How does this effect everyone involved? Does anyone take advantage of this new situation?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not on that trip, though he does find a spiffing adventure with an emotionally unstable skyscraper of a man and a crazy scorpion.</p><p>Oh, and Merlot is alive.</p><p>….Oh, shit.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>They sort of try to, by attempting to bribe the councilman to finance some features to Beacon.</p><p>They fail, in part and mainly because of the Goodwitch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. Chapter 105</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>councilman arc au) jaune looked at ozpin "okay so the people you took out in minstral were working for this m?" ozpin nodded "yes, though at the time i thought they were working for a very different enemy, an enemy i though you were also working for" he and grandma salem shared a look for some reason. he felt there was a history there "i thought you did it cause you enjoy my suffering" ozpin sipped his coffee "that too" he said with a nod as jaune clenched his fist</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Grandma? If you would?”</p><p>“Gladly.” With a resounding smack, Ozpin sailed through the room and collided with a wall.</p><p>“Rude,” he coughed, straightening up with a little pained effort. “Though I may have gotten a lead on who "M” is. Fairly concerning, truthfully.“</p><p>"You could have said that.” Salem’s irritation was palpable, so the headmaster decided not to push it. “And why is it so concerning?”</p><p>“Because Merlot is supposed to be dead.”</p><p>The name rung a vague bell in Jaune’s mind, though he couldn’t recall…</p><p>“O heard about him through Watts,” Salem admitted. “A dangerous man. His experiments allowed the Grimm into mount Glenn in the first place.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Ozpin nodded gravely along as he silently mourned the unfortunate death of his cup.</p><p>Jaune sighed. It was time for a war council.</p><p>And he didn’t like doing war councils. The first one he ever did was so chaotic that it left a lasting impression…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>106. Chapter 106</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Councilman Arc AU: Ironwood was unnerved and annoyed when he came to Ozpin's office seeing Salem there. He was warned before hand about the truce and of her presence, still did nothing to quell his desire to do something to the immortal witch. However seeing her doting on Arc? He wanted answers before this war meeting commenced. As did Arc as well apparently. What do they reveal to Ironwood? Do they say anything to Jaune as well?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What is the meaning of this?!”</p><p>General James ironwood had seen many a thing in his lifetime.</p><p>The embodiment of evil doting on a student? That was new.</p><p>Waitamoment, that was the councilman!</p><p>Hence the yelling</p><p>It took some kind, calming words to get the general to simmer down, even has he continued to wave his handcannon around.</p><p>Which he then promptly used to shoot Salem square in the middle of the forehead.</p><p>“That wasn’t very nice,” the witch chided as her head reformed itself. Immediately after that, she turned her back on him to calm down a very distraught young man.</p><p>Ironwood stared at her for a while longer before his semblance plain broke and sank into an offered chair in raw exasperation.</p><p>Any form of calm was forgotten as he fixated Ozpin with a glare.</p><p>“Explanations. Now.”</p><p>After the whole situation was told to the man by a mildly amused headmaster, James felt like he had to nurse this headache with an ice pack.</p><p>“Back to more important matters,” Ozpin urged, as if the queen of the Grimm having a grandchild was not important at all. “We have found a lead as to who is responsible for the recent attack on Vale.”</p><p>“Out with it then,” the general growled.</p><p>“Merlot lives.”</p><p>“Impossible. He shouldn’t be-”</p><p>“Yet he is,” Salem interjected impatiently. “I can feel how he perverts the Grimm into his own weapons. They are, I’m afraid, beyond my control.”</p><p>Icy-cold eyes darted from person to person within the room.</p><p>“What would your plan be?”</p><p>“Assault.”</p><p>“Mount Glenn is a natural fortress. The caves that brought in the Grimm have likely been sealed.”</p><p>“Then maybe a distraction?” The blonde councilman had said mostly nothing the whole time, though now his idea had merit.</p><p>“What kind of distraction are you suggesting, councilman Arc?”</p><p>“A decoy. Be it, if you will. And I know what he wants.</p><p>Or rather, who.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>107. Chapter 107</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Councilman Arc Crossover Au: Jaune held a party for his one year anniversary of becoming Vale's Councilman, inviting his friends over, they all surprised by the various members of the Arc Family. From Grandmama Alcina to the nephew Adrian, they find the Arc family being more unique than expect. (Basically put in any famous character being an Arc Family member)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was there! From the ever-towering Alcina to widdle baby Adrian, who was cooed at by Jaune’s girlfriends.</p><p>Uncle Corden was in the kitchen, mostly because he would end up hitching over anyone else’s cooking. He made up for it with divine food.</p><p>Uncle Albert looked as aloof as ever, though ask him about his research in epidemiology and he would turn into the hammiest chatterbox this side of Mistral.</p><p>And then there was the latecomer.</p><p>“Wonder where he is.”</p><p>“Oh, you know him,” uncle Louis laughed under his moustache as he flexed again. “Fashionably late!”</p><p>Just as he said so, a wind blew through the house, and Alcina started grinning her most feral smile.</p><p>“Serve the Lord in fear and rejoice with trembling.”</p><p>Clad in a white trench coat, contrasting Albert’s black, the newcomer moved almost zombie-like as he recited the scripture if Monty Oum.</p><p>“Uh, babe?” Yang tried. “Who is that?”</p><p>“Uncle Alex!” Jaune proclaimed with a laugh. “He’s always like that.”</p><p>Of course, the man starting a fight with his grandma was inevitable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0108"><h2>108. Chapter 108</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one was, effectively, co-written by noneatnonedotcom on tumblr via his asks. These are bolded in the text</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>merlot smirked down at the boy through his screen, video calls were a bit extravagant but he liked to see the fear in his enemies eyes when he had the opportunity.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> what surprised him was the lack of fear from the boy. raising an eyebrow merlot asked </strong>
  <strong>"not scared Arc?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> jaune shrugged "nah, I have the skills i need to get out of this"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> merlot chuckled "you think your combat training is enough?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> jaune shook his head </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"not combat" </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>the wall behind jaune exploded </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"delegation"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It had been not long since Merlot has sent his…friendly little reminder that mount Glenn was off limits, and already, it seemed, the councilman became suicidal.</p><p>Why else would he come here all alone?</p><p>The young blonde wore nothing but a shiny cuirass over plain clothes and a sword still in its scabbard.</p><p>Truly a suicidal fool.</p><p>“I am quite shocked,” Merlot intoned as a nearby screen flickered to life, showing the blonde the face of science.</p><p>One of his eyes had long since been replaced by cybernetics as his hair had greyed, but the man was never vain.</p><p>And the pride he was showing belonged to his creations.</p><p>“I have to admit, seeing you here all on your own is…frankly, disturbing.” If it was so, the smug scientist did not show it. “I have impatience for those that wish to kill themselves. You may find a rope and an appropriate ledge, if you wish, but please die quietly. My specimens tend to become agitated easily.”</p><p>For a long time the blonde boy stood there, stunned. Then he shook his head and gave his reply.</p><p>“I am here to stop you.”</p><p>“All the same, in the end,” Merlot laughed in mockery.</p><p>“That’s where you’re wrong, because I’ve got a leg up on you in at least one aspect.”</p><p>That amused the Grimm scientist. “And what, pray tell, would that field be?”</p><p>To this, the councilman responders with a grin and pointed upwards. “Delegation.”</p><p>All of a sudden, the alarms of mount Glenn blared, telling the disgraced scientist about intruders. Whatever, like a meagre task force could stop his new mutated Grimm-</p><p>The radar showed hundreds of signatures.</p><p>State-of-the-art radar jammers. Atlas must be aiding him in this all-out assault.</p><p>It would not make a difference. The Grimm were the peak of evolution. Combined with technology, they would withstand humanity.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the battle of mount glenn was raging all around by the time rwby met up with the councilman. it took jaune less than a second to get to leading though. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"the paladins are not moblie enough to deal with the shifting front lines, have the vale mechanized take over instead and have the paladins hold the fall back points for an elastic defense"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> ren and nora nodded before running off, pyrrha stared at him for a long moment before he smiled </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"go on, show em i got great taste in women"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Pyrrha’s skin was tingling pleasantly as she engaged with the green creeps. A few shots of Milo showed her that they would explode once they died, so she would have to dispatch them at a distance.</p><p>Behind her, the mechanized squadrons rolled up, unleashing their cannon barrages at the rows of creeps, easing up her job.</p><p>Still, there was work to be done.</p><p>Her partner was off to the side, waving at her and directing her attention towards…</p><p>Oh dear, those were a lot of beowolves.</p><p>It mattered little. Pyrrha had to prove that her boyfriend had great taste in women, so she set out, weapon in hand.</p><p>The baneblades continued their heavy fire, assaulting the gates as the other teams ran up.</p><p>This heavy assault would break any enemy line.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> while pyrrha was running off to do her mission ironwood came over the radio "we've got a dragon up here causeing some major problems, we can't provide CAS untill it's dealt with. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>jaune looked to his aunt "auntie salem, how much do you love your favorite nephew?" </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>she laughed "enough to show you what a real magician can do" </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>as she flew off to do battle jaune looked to ozpin "keep her safe" </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Oz readied his staff " it's about time i actually lived up to my oath to her anyways"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The wizened huntsman took off with incredible speed, chasing after his ascending wife to aid her in her battle.</p><p>Ozpin knew she would not need help. Salem was immortal; nothing could kill her. It didn’t mean that his…descendant would stop worrying.</p><p>It was truly an off-putting experience, to speak of children of his own again.</p><p>He would get used to it. For now, there was battle to be won.</p><p>The tanks were acmdvancing while the paladins provided supporting fire, especially against these sickly-looking flyers.</p><p>Those were the ones Ozpin aimed for, coincidentally. With a strike of his cane, one of them disappeared into smoke and machinery.</p><p>More were coming. This gigantic, tainted Dragon was producing more of them, despite being pelted by airship fire and Salem joining in.</p><p>It seemed like a tough opponent. This would be a battle of attrition, one Salem was guaranteed to win.</p><p>That is, if there wasn’t Jaune’s life on the line; and not just his. Stalling for time was not the plan, but this thing didn’t have weak spots. It regenerated most damage after a while and was smart enough to cover fresh wounds so they could regenerate.</p><p>It was high time for their reserve to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"sir we've got reports of a strange grimm leading the others" </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>jaune raised an eyebrow "strange how?" </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>deery shrugged "repots say it's leading the others, the troops are starting to waver and it's interfering with their ability to use aura as a result" </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>jaune nodded "i'll be going to the front then" </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>just as deery and rwby were about to argue it was too dangerous jaune gave them a look they would be dreaming about that night</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> "follow if you like, but i will be leading my men"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaune was brimming with determination, and it showed in his eyes. Smoldering hunger to act, to prove himself again…</p><p>How could they not follow?</p><p>As one the girls charged in, Deery shaking the earth around her as she piloted a paladin into battle.</p><p>Then they saw the creature. Surrounded by multiple Grimm, boneplate upon boneplate stood a creature like an old man. Gaunt and frail, with one staff holding it up, but its screeches directing the others.</p><p>“Brute force?” Yang suggested while sounding unsure if it would work here.</p><p>“Deception,” was the answer her boyfriend came up with. “Deery, your paladin can take a lot. Jump into that pile and have Yang as fire support. Ruby, I need you to dive in there and take it out. It looks weak, but get ready to withdraw if it looks like it’s too much. Got that?”</p><p>“Yes, boyfriend, sir!” Ruby cheered, then pecked him on the lips and darted into position. Here was to hoping that it worked…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>as the white fang was dealing with the tunnle fighting jaune had little advice to give to adam and eve but he still did what he could for them. that meant mainly making sure they got the ammo they needed and their evac routes were well open.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> eve smiled before drawing her weapon "hey, i get you're taken but you think a girl can get a reward after this is done?" </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ruby smiled "sharing is careing! oh wait we'll need a new bed first though, pyrrha and yang broke the last one &gt;:( "</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eve had been very bummed over the new knowledge that her hot bachelor was taken already. What did she do wrong? Did she send the wrong gal with Deery? Had she dawdled too long?</p><p>Whatever the reason, Eve took the plunge with her question now. Adam had led his White Fang into the recently sealed tunnels of Mount Glenn, and now they were brute-forcing themselves through swathes of mutated Grimm.</p><p>Their job was to infiltrate the fortress and seal off merlot’s escape. The reward was a pardon for crimes committed on Valean soil, a powerful motivator to most.</p><p>Eve desired something else.</p><p>The response almost made her fly forward into the fray.</p><p>“Sure? If Ruby says it’s okay? She’s usually pretty jealous.”</p><p>Spirit soaring and ax singing, the cow crushed the recent wave of Grimm with ease. Finally….Finally!</p><p>The man of her dreams was within reach! And no amount of soulless monsters would get in her way!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>glynda's knuckles were white as she stood on the bridge of an atlas battle ship. outside a massive battle was taking place between a giant dragon the men were calling the great wyrm and the last two of the original humans and all she could think of was her students and the councilman down on the ground.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> port was quietly readying his weapon behind her "he'll be fine you know" he said in a low voice that rumbled like thunder "they'll all be fine, i'll ensure it"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It had been a risky decision to have Peter Port participate in this attack, yet before they could debate in full, he came in, heard what was going on and invited himself.</p><p>Glynda heard that tone of voice from him only once before. True, this man tended to exaggerate and come across as a blowhard.</p><p>Most of his exploits were still true, to a degree.</p><p>With a single flex, the coat came off, leaving bulging swole bare before the world and itching to beat things into sludge.</p><p>The crew on the airship had varying reactions.</p><p>“Holy Shit!”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“He’s too handsome!”</p><p>“Dude, what the fuck?!”</p><p>“I like my men chunky, get off my back!”</p><p>With his preparations done, Port leapt from the ship right on top the dragon’s head.</p><p>The beast had just taken a heavy blow from their newest ally, apparently Ozpin’s ex.</p><p>Curious, but not important to him right now. Instead the muscled colossus cocked his bare arm back mid-flight to punch the beast’s lights out.</p><p>He collided with force greater than he could reasonably have, shattering the dragon’s skull for good and causing its disintegration.</p><p>Salem blinked owlishly at the man, who then used some of the fliers to vault himself straight into the fortress.</p><p>“Wasn’t he considered a blowhard?” she asked the wizard, who used his remaining magic to stay aloft on a glyph.</p><p>“He tends to exaggerate, but his skill is real,” was the explanation as the Goodwitch began lobbing ordinance at the clusters of Grimm below.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>coco had never killed so many grimm in her life and her team were starting to get pushed back, they were covering the retreat of the others, some plan the councilman had come up with called an elastic defence. what she didn't expect was for pyrrha fucking nikos to lead what looked like an army of tanks over the rubble behind them and shatter the horde in a counter charge </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"well now we actually gotta try guys!" said coco with a smirk "can't let the firsties show us up!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Just as they made to fall back, reinforcements had broken through. None other than the champion of Mistral led the charge of tanks and infantry as they roared their munitions at the horde.</p><p>“About time, freshman!” Coco bellowed over the din. “Thought we’d have to fist-fight our way out of here!”</p><p>“Sorry,” the battle goddess replied as she handed the whole team some extra ammo from one of the tanks.</p><p>Just then, a transmission came through.</p><p>“All available hunters, the dragon is down, but we’ve been pinned! Requesting support!”</p><p>That was the councilman’s voice, and pyrrha blanched. Just as she was ready to take off in his direction, a reply sounded out.</p><p>“Team STQ copies, were en route.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jaune was utterly focused, for once in his life the constant voices telling him he was gonna fuck up were silent and he was left with the impression... this was what he was born to do. to fight, to kill, to lead men and women in a bloody battle and bring them into hell with a smile on their faces and a song on their lips. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>the battle hymn of the repubilc sung behind him as his men followed where he when, as he charged the enemy lines all he could say was "OH WHAT A LOVELY DAY!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was like his whole being was vibrating, tingling in excitement as he jumped into the fight.</p><p>Jaune was leading the countercharge as Ruby was moving in. Over their heads, the dragon was just dealt a heavy blow and was disintegrating. It was high time to lead the charge.</p><p>Yelling out in excitement, Jaune swung his sword at a nearby Grimm, knocking it back and leaving it to be picked off by a stray shot.</p><p>The tactic worked, too. The old-looking Grimm was ended, but a large swath of their reinforcements came down upon them.</p><p>They would take lives…</p><p>Jaune quickly radio’d out for aid; this would likely become the last push and hid had to succeed.</p><p>A familiar voice answered his call.</p><p>“Team STQ copies, we’re en route.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>war was different to what ruby pictured, but that didn't matter, she hated to say it but the soldiers didn't matter to her either. the only things that mattered to her right now were jaune, and her team. as she charged with jaune into the enemy lines she knew her team was right behind her, what else did she have to worry about? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>it was an easy win so long as she had them with her</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was fun being a hero. War hero, sure, but she was a hero. Her mom was on her way, too, so the little Rose had ample opportunity to show off what she can do!</p><p>At least, that was the plan.</p><p>A giant, heavily modified Deathstalker had emerged and was wreaking havoc upon them all. If the bombardment couldn’t focus on it, the charge would falter…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>summer rose wasn't a day over 20, or at least she didn't look it, she had missed 12 years of life, flung into the far future where her husband was easing into the final decades of his life and both him and her teammate and best friend had been broken by her absence. but as she closed her eyes, wind howling in her ears as she rushed to save her daughters, heart hammering loud as her team rushed in with her...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> it felt as if no time had passed at all</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Despite the situation, the whole of her team was smiling. Well, save for one she was still miffed about.</p><p>They were all secretly glad that they could go on a mission again.</p><p>To Summer, barely any time had passed, but with disadvantages also came benefits. After all, Tai now looked like a dilf.</p><p>Qrow taking her supposed death so hard had made her sad, but she put it out of her mind soon enough.</p><p>The team arrived with impeccable timing. The giant deathstalker was facing away from them and the hordes of mutated Grimm had thinned considerably.</p><p>The elite hunters striked with brutal efficiency. Qrow sawed off its tail while Tai battered down on its head. Summer herself dove below the monster and cut a criss cross path along the belly of the beast.</p><p>Then, as one, they converged on its head to end it rightly: with an explosion of Grimm gore.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/ebAnctZKOjw">The song in question</a>
</p><p> <strong>the ancestors sing along with jaune as he inspires his men to hold against the enemy general’s counter attack. and dead though they may be. they all find themselves singing along with him, their multitude of voices rising as one to rival the voice of the gods. shaking the world of the living as their hearts hammer like the drums of war.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>the old war song from the Arc’s time as barbarians from the time when the prime arc found her way into the company of the prince of a warrior tribe. the ancestors cheered and sang with their living descendant and jaune knew in that moment, </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>HE DID NOT FIGHT ALONE!</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Proudly the note of the trumpet is sounding</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loudly the warcries arise around Vale</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fleetly the steeds of grand Sweely is bounding</em>
</p><p>
  <em>to join the thick squadrons, assembled without fail!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On, every chevailer! Strangers to flight or fear</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rush to the standard of dauntless du Lac</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His fairest wife, the lass, Joanna, blocks the pass</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Onward for family and hearth, all you Arcs!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Princely O’Zac to our aid is advancing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>with many a chieftain and warrior clan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A thousand proud steeds in his vanguard are prancing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Neath the woodwalkers brave from the forest of O’Damm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Many a Grimm shall drone under their coat of bone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yet still they shall face our mighty steel stark</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When on their ears shall ring, borne on the breeze’s wing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guillaume’s dreaded warcry, now onward, you Arcs!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wildly over Mount Glenn the Beowolf is howling</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mindless the Nevermore flies over the plain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Grimm in the streets of the city are prowling</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But soon they shall all be banished, or slain!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On with the Arcs go then, fight the old fight again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sons and daughters upon the world, go! Leave your marks!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Make the horrid Grimm feel, your own avenging steel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Strike for humanity, go forth, you Arcs!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>disaster strikes the grimm shatter the lines and jaune is forced to stay behind to keep the grimm from overrunning everyone while they fall back to the paladin emplacements. desperate to stop a charge from reaching ruby and yang he calls in an air strike from atlas on his own position. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ruby and yang lose sight of him and fear the worst</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While the baneblades broke through the tunnels, the Grimm were performing a final push. Desperation gripped the heart of the airship commander, thus he made a dangerous decision.</p><p>“Fire on their coordinates!”</p><p>“Sir, the councilman is in the strike zone!”</p><p>“Then aim carefully and fire!”</p><p>The booms rang out as heavy ordinance impacted upon the councilman’s position.</p><p>Aura would flare, and a rat would seize the opportunity</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jaune wakes to find himself face to face with merlot "you know boy, i'm not even mad. well played you have done what no one else could. you defeated the grimm and from the looks of things even shifted the way wars will be fought from now on, that elastic defense as you called it was inspired." </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>jaune nods "well thanks for the compliment, but i have to wonder why am i not dead?" </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>merlot laughed "insurance boy, your loved ones will let me pass to my ship from there i will escape!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="answer cont">
  <p>“You won’t get away with this, you know?”</p>
  <p>Merlot laughed at the boy’s stubborn ignorance. It mattered little what he thought. Though he did survive an artillery barrage…</p>
  <p>As the councilman was led to merlot’s ship, the scientist was coming up with plans on how to use the young man’s apparently massive aura reserves, all the while preparing his triumphant farewell speech.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>ruby has become an unholy terror to the grimm ripping through them with silvered steel her eyes blasting out like a miniture sun.</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> and she's not the only one: yang is also ripping through the grimm her aura like a bon-fire burning most grimm well before they get to her. </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>pyrrha has snapped. unbridled rage finally let loose as she fights to reach her man. but for all thier fury none can reach jaune before merlot makes his escape. </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>watching the ship sail away they begin to cry.</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It had been hopeless from the start.</p>
  <p>Any smart man would have come up with contingencies in case everything went south. The councilman was smart, but in the end, he was just a boy.</p>
  <p>Merlot chuckled at Jaune as he sat still, having apparently lost all hope.</p>
  <p>The scientist of the future was ready to gloat in his triumph.</p>
  <p>“Well? We’re a mile away from mount Glenn now. Still think I won’t get away?”</p>
  <p>“You won’t.”</p>
  <p>Merlot’s smile curdled. This was not the boy’s voice.</p>
  <p>A large hand attached to pure, bulging muscle grabbed his head, shoving him into the console face first.</p>
  <p>The sparks fried his eye, and Merlot screamed in pain.</p>
  <p>“Part of me wishes for you to pass my regards to my partner,” port rumbled as his face appeared in the scientists vision. His eyes had opened; steel blue gazed into his one remaining eye, bereft of mercy.</p>
  <p>“But I know better.” The head housing a genius mind was pulled from the console of the descending craft. One last time, Peter Port stared down his most hated nemesis ever since the fall of mount Glenn.</p>
  <p>“Burn in hell.”</p>
  <p>The scientist never had his aura unlocked, leaving him helpless before vengeance personified.</p>
  <p>A once great mind, corrupted by delusion, sprayed through clenched fingers as the skull that housed it was crushed to bits.</p>
  <p>“Just in time,” Jaune laughed. “Wow, that was risky.”</p>
  <p>“It was also very gutsy of you, young man,” the teacher laughed as he pulled the blonde into a fireman carry.</p>
  <p>“Promise me you will tell no one that this was part of the plan?” It had been the riskiest part, too.</p>
  <p>“Lips are sealed,” the man laughed as he winked with his eyes, hidden again behind his eyelids.</p>
  <p>With that, the two jumped out of the craft.</p>
  <p>“Where’s your parachute?”</p>
  <p>“Don’t need one!”</p>
  <p>Laughing merrily, Port dragged a screaming young man back to earth.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I did indeed alter the original text in a way that it can still be sung at about the same tempo and with an approximately similar amount of syllables, because I felt like being extra</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0109"><h2>109. Chapter 109</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lunalight on Ao3:</p><p>Councilman arc au: R63 Jaune with reverse harem. Cheeky or innocent?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joan Arc was not quite used to this much attention, even though it was a lot of positive.</p><p>“Hey, Joan!” Speaking of which, there was Yang. Muscular, with a long name of yellow locks, even tough he would always assure Joan that he liked her hair more.</p><p>Though he refused to straighten it so he could run his fingers through his own hair instead.</p><p>Boys were weird.</p><p>“Hanging out on your office again?”</p><p>“There’s a lot to do,” Joan shrugged. “Gregory is a huge help, though, so I can manage.”</p><p>“Cool! So, how about…” The cocky swagger he put on ad he approached made her wonder why he was being so weird.</p><p>“How about you and me out in town?”</p><p>“Ooh, yes! I’ve been dying for ice cream!”</p><p>“I believe that would be my cue, wouldn’t it, Xiao Long?”</p><p>Wallis Schnee, heir to the SDC, had appeared with an easy smile, his eyes still as beautiful as the first time Joan had seen them.</p><p>Though something about him put her off. She didn’t know what or why.</p><p>“Hey there, Wallis,” Yang hissed. “Next thing you tell me Blake is around the corner.”</p><p>“He is not.”</p><p>“Okay good.”</p><p>“As for Ruben-”</p><p>“Joan!” There he was. Ruben Rose had appeared in a cloud of rose petals and cuddled a laughing Joan, his head dangerously close to her breasts.</p><p>The only worry the Arc girl had was that her…melons were too heavy on his head. Oum knows they were huge already.</p><p>“I heard ice cream!” the adorable boy proclaimed with a glint in his eyes, which peered over the rim of her bust.</p><p>“You did. Yang wants some, how about you?”</p><p>“Please!” Ruben was pleased as punch while blowing a raspberry at her brother while his back was turned. Joan has to look down at Wallis, who seemed a tad embarrassed to have a woman so much bigger than him stand before him.</p><p>Boys were really weird.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0110"><h2>110. Chapter 110</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>anonymous:<br/>Councilman Arc AU: Mount Glenn is cleared and Merlot has been dealt with. The terms of the truce is finished. Ironwood is tense, Ozpin is worried and Jaune is confused. Salem however is happy, being able to do things freely and in the open. She doesn't want to go back into hiding in darkness. The Queen of the Grimm doesn't want to be queen anymore. Jaune suggests maybe having her overseeing The Glenn's Revival Project. How well does is this suggestion taken?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="answer cont">
  <p>“Are you mad?!” Ironwood bellowed out his indignation. “This operation was risky already with this alliance, but now you would have her join?!”</p>
  <p>“Jaune, I won’t use the same words as the general, but I do agree with him,” Salem solemnly stated.</p>
  <p>“I knew you wouldn’t,” the councilman admitted downtrodden. “It was worth a shot.”</p>
  <p>“And I appreciate the sentiment, dear,” his grandmother cooed as she moved to hug him. “But I don’t think I’m the right one to lead this effort.” A mischievous glint appeared in her eye as she pulled him into her embrace. “Maybe one of your girlfriends, or even a new one? I heard about the cow faunus-”</p>
  <p>Jaune groaned. “Grandma.”</p>
  <p>“It should be one with administrative abilities,” Ozpin noted, more to himself and Ironwood than others, as Salem and Jaune were discussing relationships.</p>
  <p>“Do you believe the truce will hold?” James hissed, feeling justified in his paranoia.</p>
  <p>“It has to. He is family.”</p>
  <p>It had to.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0111"><h2>111. Chapter 111</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>thesapsmith:<br/>Councilman Arc AU: Eve was at her wit's end. She's gone through heats before, but never been teased this way through them. Never had this much competition, even from her own side, even when she offered to share her prize with those loyal to her. But luckily, Eve had something seemingly no one else did, she had the charming blond's home address, and the key code from his scroll to get inside...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At last, the dreaded season had arrived for Eve Taurus. It had caused her greatest performances on camera, the movies shot almost unparalleled.</p><p>Heat season had come, and Eve could only think of one man who was able to satisfy her needs.</p><p>Her participation in the attack on Mount Glenn had paid off in dividends. Now Eve was allowed to have a roll in the hay with her favourite blonde, and not a moment too soon.</p><p>She arrived at his provisional condo, no one but him inside, waiting for her…</p><p>She smiled through the unbearable heat.</p><p>A few knocks to the door and ringing the doorbell worked well enough to summon him for her. The former porn star almost broke the door down when he didn’t open up immediately.</p><p>Finally, Jaune arrived. “Hey-”</p><p>No words, only sex. Eve lunged at him, catching the blonde in a searing kiss as she ground her whole body against him. The cow pressed the councilman against the wall and closed the door behind her as she was finally in the house.</p><p>“I’m in heat,” she blurted out when she finally separated, the lip lock leaving her pussy even wetter than before. “I need you.”</p><p>“Heat? I thought-”</p><p>“Rare condition,” she added as she pushed him towards the nearest bedroom. “Don’t worry about kids, I took some meds.”</p><p>“But why me-”</p><p>“Why not you?” Blue met blue and she kissed him again. “Why not?” Another kiss.</p><p>He said nothing, instead finally leaning into the lip lock, making Eve feel even needier.</p><p>“Bed.” She lost all patience and threw her human onto the mattress. Her top was torn off, the shorts followed suit and the porn star was immediately naked.</p><p>There was no use for underwear with what she wanted.</p><p>His pants came off next, leaving his cock to slap her on the face.</p><p>“Brings back memories,” she tittered before licking Jaune’s shaft up and down. Her lips trailed the arc of flesh as her eyes locked with his, relishing every small moan of his as he succumbed to her skill.</p><p>There was plenty of time to try out everything, though, from blowjob to pearl necklace to anal. Eve was prepared to the last, and she would not let her blonde escape until the fire inside her was quenched.</p><p>His cock vanished down her throat soon enough, her eyes not leaving his face as she facefucked herself against him. Jaune held her head, perhaps trying to get her to slow down.</p><p>There was no time to slow down. Eve’s gemcum was dribbling down her thighs like a waterfall as she thrust her own hips forward in sheer lust and want, humping the air as she deepthroated him. Her tits were smudged against his thighs as she sucked him off, her tongue dancing over every inch of his rod.</p><p>Then Jaune came. The porn star gilped diwn every last drop of his cup as she held her head down, making sure that everything landed inside her stomach. When he finally stopped his orgasm, the needy cow noticed that he was still hard.</p><p>What a man.</p><p>Her tits, her best assets, came in next, engulfing his emerging rod as her head retreated. Giving the tip a last kiss, Eve winked at Jaune before moving her tits up and down.</p><p>His cock was wet enough that it could slide into the cow’s titpussy without problem, the heavenly mounds smudging against his meat and massaging it ever so pleasantly.</p><p>All the councilman could do was lie back and enjoy Eve. Yang had tried a titjob before, but she lacked the skill of a porn star, though not the enthusiasm. The cow left Jaune throbbing as his next release approached, his hips thrusting into her cleavage already.</p><p>Eve smiled at him before sucking his tip into her mouth, well in time for him to unload. She gulped down every last drop he offered the needy cow and still remained hard.</p><p>Eve had left the floor below her with a puddle of her own juices by then, climbing up onto the bed and on top of her man. Her plump pussy ground against his shaft and she murmured her delirious pleasure.</p><p>“Mine,” Eve growled as she angled her hips. She used no hands to guide his crown in between her lips and descended when she caught him.</p><p>Not an ounce of resistance; it was as if a key found its lock. She ground her hips against his as she moaned at his cock digging into her. It caught her every sweet spot with each move and twitch, causing the cow to lose her patience.</p><p>Thoughts of a medicine she had already taken were gone. She wanted to breed.</p><p>Her generous hips started moving up and down frantically fast as she moaned deliciously. Jaune could do nothing but hold on to her and enjoy the ride once more.</p><p>His hands landed on her hips, which Eve acknowledged by almost shrieking in her pleasure. The wet slaps of her pussy meeting his slowly soaking hips echoed alongside their noises of rapturous lust.</p><p>He yelled out her name. Eve howled his in kind as their orgasms mingled, his cream flooding into her. She never stopped moving throughout, merely flowing down to grinding against him before resuming her fucking.</p><p>“Mooo~” she cooed at him and felt him twitch inside of her. Eve bit her lips as she found something wonderful to tease him with.</p><p>“You like me being your little heifer? Your breeding cow?” Her dirty talk was met with frantic thrusting if his; he felt ready to cum again.</p><p>“Let me milk you, you milk me. Moo~”</p><p>Hands met her tits, massaging them for the desired milk as she came several times over, another load arriving in her womb. Her next moo was subconscious and laden with her pleasure.</p><p>“Milk me, breed me!” Eve had lost all control and was dragging Jaune into her world. He pulled gently on her nipples, making her moo again and letting his hands snap to her ass in return. Lips met once more as the heifer continued mooing, now muffled by his mouth.</p><p>She received the next load with a happy shiver as his hands pressed down on her ass, which twerked on his cock in wild abandon.</p><p>The pair had regressed into frenzied animals whose sole desire was to mate.</p><p>They would use every room in the apartment and every piece of furniture in pursuit of new positions and new sensations.</p><p>And Jaune’s cum would paint every inch of Eve white with semen…marking her as his heifer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this escalated so fucking fast, holy shit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>